Troisième Sang : Sang de Bourbe
by indirillan
Summary: 20 ans après, le monde sorcier a tourné la page, un nouveau cycle commence. Et Draco va bientôt être confronté au choix le plus difficile de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

_**Voici donc le troisième (et dernier) livre du Sang, qui fait suite à l'oeuvre de J., épilogue compris.**_

_**Si vous n'avez lu ni le premier ni le second Livre du Sang (respectivement Sang Purs et Sang Mêlés), je vous incite vivement à le faire, sans quoi vous risquez d'être quelque peu... déboussolé(e)s par l'histoire.**_

_**.  
>Et merci, à vous toutes (et tous, si il y en a), pour votre soutien, vos encouragements, vos critiques en tout genre, et toute la gentillesse dont vous avez su faire preuve lors de mes écrits précédents, semaine après semaine. Merci aussi à tite-odey qui m'a fourni une partie de la trame pour ce chapitre ci.<strong>_

_**.**_

.  
>Le ciel d'automne est triste et gris. Un temps de circonstance.<p>

Mettre en terre mon épouse sous un ciel bleu azur m'aurait paru terriblement inconvenant. Et Astoria était une femme de convenance. Même les derniers mois de sa vie. Je me recueille un peu sur cette vérité, laissant mon visage offrir au crépitement des flashes l'aspect solennel qu'il incombe d'avoir en ces moments-là.

A ma droite, Scorpius est autrement plus crédible, avec ses sanglots nerveux d'adolescent bouleversé, qu'il refoule rageusement. Et, derrière moi, les reniflements de Goyle complètent le tableau. Mon masque de deuil bien en place, je serre des mains, murmure des remerciements, hoche la tête doucement.

Performance d'acteur.

Le ministre en personne vient me saluer, entouré de tous les hypocrites en attente de promotion. Le rouquin Percy est là aussi, et se tient en retrait, oscillant sur lui même comme un ivrogne en fin de soirée. Il a du être tiré ici contre sa volonté, et n'ose pas m'approcher. Il fait bien.

Sa présence ici est une insulte. Autant je le supporte au ministère, que je côtoie assidûment, pour les petits services qu'il me rend, autant le retrouver ici m'insupporte. Qu'il s'en aille, et qu'il emporte tous les autres charognards avec lui.

Je fais abstraction de sa présence en ces lieux, et me concentre sur ceux qui me font face. Je les dévisage, au fur et à mesure de ces poignées de main molles et grasses de fausse compassion. Certains semblent véritablement affectés, et je me demande si, comme moi, ils excellent dans l'art du paraître, ou si la mort horrible d'Astoria les chagrine vraiment.

Bon, je suppose qu'ils s'inquiètent surtout pour eux. Comme beaucoup de lignées de vieux sang, Astoria a eu, à mon instar, recours à la mithridatisation pour prévenir tout empoisonnement « accidentel ». A mon arrivée sur le trône de Lucius, j'ai progressivement arrêté, laissant à la place les elfes de maison goûter ma nourriture. Moins dangereux.

Plus exposée que moi qui ait reçu les serments d'allégeance, Astoria a jugé plus sage de continuer. Année après année, son corps a accumulé les toxines, et a fini par lâcher, dans une dernière année qui a mis à mal et son corps et son esprit.

Je la regrette. C'était une femme exceptionnelle. De la même baguette que toutes celles que j'ai jamais laissé entrer dans ma vie. Ma mère, Pansy, Gisèle, Millicent,.. Hermione.

La tristesse afflue et je la laisse paraître sur mes traits. A défaut de pleurer comme un mari devrait pleurer son épouse, je pleure d'avoir perdu une amie, une confidente, une femme aussi cynique que moi, mais bien plus pragmatique que je n'ai jamais osé l'être.

Je ne veux rien savoir de l'incident tragique qui a coûté la vie de ma cousine, peu après que les délibérations des votes m'aient finalement élu nouveau patriarche de la famille Malfoy, mais son sourire suffisant aux funérailles de Nimüe n'ont trompé personne quand à son implication.

Et je préfère garder cette image de femme efficace et fidèle, que celle qu'elle présentait dans ses derniers moments. Heureusement, mon fils étudiant, il n'a pas eu à constater sa déchéance au quotidien. J'aurai préfér&é aussi ne pas y assister.

Scorpius glisse sa main dans la mienne, à la recherche d'un réconfort mensonger. Je lui presse doucement la paume, me concentrant sur le besoin de mon fils plutôt que sur les attentes indélicates des agents du ministère, qui ne tardent pas à s'éclipser, une fois leur prestation terminée.

Seule la famille proche reste encore, et Grégory qui pleure toujours, avec une délicatesse toute porcine. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'Astoria a vu en lui, pour le garder aussi longtemps à ses côtés. Mais j'ai tenu ma promesse.

Et Grégory veille sur Scorpius comme s'il était son propre fils.

Daphné vient nous rejoindre, et, après m'avoir salué tristement, emporte Grégory avec elle et ses parents. Eux connaissent le véritable époux d'Astoria.

Je me retourne vers mon fils. Je feins de ne pas voir son visage défait, et passe une main sur ses épaules. Il est presque aussi grand que moi, Merlin.

Je nous transplane sans attendre au manoir, où les elfes se pressent pour nous débarrasser. Scorpius file dans la chambre, et je ne fais pas un geste pour le retenir.

Comme moi, il cache ses faiblesses.

Et les journalistes présents aujourd'hui n'ont, comme à leur habitude, montré aucune pudeur à assaillir mon fils endeuillé. Sans mon intervention rageuse, ils l'auraient harcelé jusqu'à le voir craquer devant eux. Je l'ai vécu, quand Lucius a été condamné. Puis, des années plus tard, encore. Jamais je ne permettrais que cette infamie arrive à mon fils. Il a le droit à faire son deuil en paix.

Plus encore demain qu'aujourd'hui, il va avoir besoin de cette distance que je lui ai appris à avoir, en toute circonstance. Pour se protéger. Des autres élèves, de leurs parents, des atteintes à la vie privée des vautours de la presse.

Ma colère, que je montre si rarement maintenant, a suffit pour les éloigner. Mais pour un temps seulement.

Je passe pour un homme marqué. La presse me décrit comme poli, mais réservé. Souriant, mais distant. Mes paroles dures devant leur ingérence d'aujourd'hui les a surpris plus que de raison.

Il faut dire que, depuis longtemps, j'ai pris soin de rester dans leurs bonnes grâces, avec le concours actif de nombreux anciens Serpentards. Nous nous sommes mutuellement soutenus, plus fidèles alliés qu'amis.

La vérité, c'est que, comme nombre d'entre eux, j'ai passé les deux dernières décennies à marcher sur des œufs, pour assurer un avenir à ma lignée. A mon fils, Scorpius.

Je commence tout juste à avoir le droit d'exprimer des opinions personnelles, pour peu qu'elles ne s'éloignent pas trop de l'idéologie populaire en vogue depuis la mort de... Sa mort.

Dès qu'il a été en âge de comprendre, j'ai appris à Scorpius à tenir sa langue en public, pour éviter que la presse ne s'en prenne à moi, à nous, par son intermédiaire.

Astoria m'a accompagné dans cette manipulation de notre image. Des années durant, j'ai, comme elle, aiguisé ce masque impénétrable qui ne me quitte plus.

J'ai agi dans la lumière, et elle a été mon ambassadrice de l'ombre. Dès qu'elle en a eu connaissance, elle a utilisé certains de mes vieux souvenirs d'adolescent au prise avec les gros pontes du ministère que Lucius, prévoyant, avait précieusement recueillis, des années auparavant.

Et le chantage a fonctionné. Ces vieillards égrotants m'ont soutenu dans ma reconquête de l'empire Malfoy. Ils ont eu tort, évidemment.

Je suis un serpent. Je me souviens, et j'attends. Je ne suis pas pressé. Vient toujours un moment où je peux inoculer mon venin mortel sans être suspecté.

Et, une fois leur aide apporté, j'ai manoeuvré les fils des rumeurs fondées, des faux bruits de couloir, des malversations dévoilées...tous leurs autres petits secrets, réels ou inventés, m'ont servi d'autant de leviers pour me venger de ceux qui m'avaient causé du tort. Ils ne m'ont pas suspecté.

Astoria savait ce que je faisait. Parfois, elle me regardait avec pitié, comme si elle comprenait à quel point tout cela me rongeait.

Les fioles de Lucius où mes souvenirs honteux reposaient, les autres que j'ai remplies de mon séjour à Azkaban... trop de fioles où se déposaient les tourments de mon existence. J'ai fini par toutes les enfermer dans une pièce du deuxième étage, où personne ne va plus jamais, et j'en ai condamné l'entrée. La poussière s'y dépose.

Un autre temps, une autre époque.

Le monde a changé. J'ai changé. J'ai voulu, à mon tour, saisir les opportunités de cette société à nouveau pleine d'espoirs. J'ai oublié les moments gris, les ombres sales de mon passé.

Et j'espère être devenu meilleur.

Un meilleur homme, un meilleur père.

La présence rassurante d'Astoria me manque déjà. Depuis la naissance de Scorpius, je lui avait rendu sa liberté de femme et, hors du lit conjugal, elle s'est toujours montré d'un soutien sans faille.

Par le Sang de Merlin, je n'arrive pas à accepter sa mort.

Comment vais je faire ?

Et Scorpius ?

Une autre idée me traverse, pernicieuse. Je crispe les poings. Depuis des mois, je la repousse, cette pensée, de toute la force de mon esprit. Et, préoccupé par la santé d'Astoria, j'ai réussi à la maintenir à distance. Mais, à présent, cette mauvais pousse dans le jardin de mon esprit ne cesse de se développer, malgré tous mes efforts.

Elle me susurre à l'oreille des mots que je ne veux pas entendre.

Parce que, dans quelques mois, Scorpius atteindra l'âge auquel Lucius m'a lié à la Source.

Ai je jamais paru aussi fragile que lui aujourd'hui devant la tombe d'Astoria ? Lucius a t il ressenti les mêmes affres qui me dévorent le cœur devant cet acte que j'ai à faire ? Quand je regarde mon fils, son visage confiant tourné vers moi en dépit de la douleur d'avoir perdu sa mère, j'ai envie de m'ôter la vie plutôt que de me résigner à ce que mon nom m'impose.

Comment trouverais-je le courage de lui faire ce que Lucius m'a fait ?

Pourra-t-il jamais me le pardonner ?

Pourrais-je jamais me le pardonner ?

Je dois le lier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

Je fais face à la Source, pour la première fois depuis des années.

Comme dans mes souvenirs, la Magie pulse lentement dans la caverne millénaire, indifférente à mon agitation de simple mortel.

Devant moi, Scorpius me fait face. Comme il a l'air innocent et fragile, dans ses vêtements d'étudiant. Je vais salir cela, le souiller, irrémédiablement. Je sens la colère qui monte en moi, la rage de ne rien pouvoir contrôler, ni pour moi, ni pour lui. Je lui en veux, de ne pas être né fille.

Quoique, avec son minois presque androgyne d'adolescent, et ses cheveux mi-longs qu'il a dénoué pour l'occasion, je pourrais presque m'illusionner. Je le prendrais de dos, donc.

Observation clinique qui ne me cache pas l'horreur du moment.

Un premier vertige me saisit.

Lucius derrière moi à genoux, ma bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux.

Je ne veux pas me souvenir !

Je sens le rictus amer qui déforme mes traits, alors que je m'avance vers mon fils, et lui arrache presque son uniforme scolaire. Il n'ose rien dire, subjugué par cette hargne qu'il lit sur mon visage.

D'un geste brusque, je lui fais signe de retirer son pantalon. Il s'exécute lentement, déjà soumis.

Je lui en veux pour ça, aussi.

Rapidement, j'ôte mes propres affaires, et constate avec un détachement surprenant mon absence d'érection. Je fais quelques mouvements de va et viens, mécaniques, et ferme les yeux. Quand je les rouvre, Scorpius est là, maintenant aussi nu que moi, un air incertain sur son doux visage d'adolescent.

Je m'avance, mi-durci, et me colle à lui. Il ne dit rien, stupéfait par ce que je suis en train de faire. De lui faire. Ma langue court sur son cou, ses tétons aussi roses que les miens, son ventre chaud. Je me suis mis à genoux devant lui, et son sexe mou semble me narguer. En colère, je le pousse, et il tombe dans un cri surpris.

Je ne le laisse pas se redresser. Usant de tout mon poids, je le retourne, et le tire violemment à moi.

- Père ?

Sa voix est inquiète. Une supplication dans un seul mot.

- Tais toi.

La mienne n'est que sanglots.

- Père, pitié, non...

Un nouveau vertige. Pitié, Père. Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête.

Je ne peux pas. M'arrêter. Le faire.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. La voix de Lucius dans mes oreilles.

Devant moi, mon fils se tord, lascif, comme le Serpent-Magie, et se tourne vers moi, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Vas-y, prends moi.

Ses pupilles virent de couleur, sa face se transforme. Voldemort, le Maître-Serpent.

- Fais le.

Tout autour, mes ancêtres qui me pressent de leurs murmures lancinants :

- Fais le. Prends le.

Le cri qui m'étouffe jaillit enfin, se répercute contre les parois rocheuses de la grotte, ébranle tout, et je me réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur, hurlant encore.

Merlin.

Ce cauchemar, de nouveau.

Depuis l'enterrement d'Astoria, pas une semaine sans que ce rêve terrible ne vienne me tourmenter.

Je vais devenir fou.

Avec Scorpius qui va bientôt revenir de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, l'intensité de mes terreurs nocturnes ne cesse d'augmenter.

J'appelle un elfe, qui vient religieusement m'apporter une robe de chambre que j'enfile sur mon pyjama, avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je ne dormirais plus cette nuit.

Je résiste, difficilement, à l'attrait d'un verre d'alcool, et préfère me noyer dans la contemplation du feu de cheminée de mon petit salon.

En soupirant, je m'assoie devant mon bureau, où attendent sagement quelques dossiers importants du ministère. Sans y travailler, Merlin m'en préserve, j'y rends de fréquentes...visites de courtoisie auprès de mes nombreux débiteurs.

Quelques soient les services que je vais visiter, la seule constance reste mon heure d'arrivée. 8H53, devant le petit kiosque du marchand de journaux sur la place centrale du ministère.

Penser à ça me détend, et je laisse mes pensées bifurquer vers cette réalité moins dangereuse, mais au moins aussi amère que l'origine de mes cauchemars actuels.

Les années m'ont délavé de l'intérieur. Les seules touches de couleur me viennent de ces moments volés, si fugaces, des matins au ministère.

Elle arrive à 8h55, toujours pressée, les cheveux aussi fous que dans sa jeunesse. Souvent, elle n'est même pas maquillée, et je lui ai déjà, à plusieurs reprises, nettoyé d'un sort discret, pour qu'elle ne remarque pas, des restes de petit déjeuner sur ses vêtements plébéiens.

Pas qu'elle n'ait pas les moyens de s'acheter de la qualité, du reste. Mais il faut croire qu'elle a d'autres valeurs. Elle a poursuivi des études de droit pour défendre les conditions d'existence des créatures magiques que côtoient fréquemment les sorciers. Elfes de maison, hypogriffes, fées, et j'en passe. Je gage qu'elle pourrait défendre les trolls eux même si par malheur quelque imbécile leur voulait soudain querelle.

Depuis plus de dix ans, elle se bat, seule contre la toute puissante administration sorcière. Son courage m'impressionne, malgré le pathétique de son ambition : personne de censé au ministère ne lui accordera jamais gain de cause.

J'y veille personnellement.

Parce que, entre autre, cela fait des années qu'elle ne me parle pas. Pas un mot, en plus de dix ans.

Cela me ronge.

Et pourtant, étrange ballet parfaitement orchestré que nous réalisons. Elle qui feint de ne pas voir le tremblement que j'ai toujours quand elle se tient près de moi, dans ces ascenseurs vétustes et exigus, moi qui feint de ne pas remarquer sa rougeur soudaine quand je la frôle en sortant à l'étage où je retrouve mes alliés politiques.

Nous aurions pu, l'un comme l'autre, modifier nos horaires pour ne plus nous croiser. Mais je n'en ai pas la force, et elle ne semble pas non plus vouloir abandonner ce jeu trop tentateur du regret de ce qui n'a pas été.

Et, jour après jour, nous nous frôlons, de la peau, du regard, et je m'enivre de son parfum, Yvresse, que je n'associe plus qu'à elle. Le jumeau du miroir trafiqué de sa coiffeuse ne me quitte plus, et je ne passe pas un soir sans la regarder. Parfois, quand l'envie se fait trop forte, je fais appel à quelque discrète gourgandine, qui me soulage pour un temps.

En cela, j'ai tenu ma promesse faite à Grégory et Astoria. Une fois Scorpius conçu, je les ai laissé vivre, en toute discrétion, leur amour interdit.

Scorpius a toujours ignoré cette liaison clandestine qu'a eu sa mère, quoi qu'il m'ait déjà questionné, avec toute l'impertinence de son jeune âge, sur la présence quasi quotidienne de « l'oncle Grégory » dans le manoir. Comme moi, il a probablement préféré fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir, j'imagine.

L'aveuglement de mon fils n'a d'égale que le mien à son âge, quand je reproduisait, clone fidèle, les attitudes et le comportement de mon père sans m'interroger plus avant sur leur pertinence.

Des schémas qui se répètent. Des cycles qui recommencent, encore.

Et rien ne change vraiment.

A l'image du monde sorcier, inébranlable.

Le nouveau gouvernement, après la chute de Voldemort, n'a pas mis cinq ans avant d'être hué, conspué, par ceux-là même qui s'étaient réjouis de son avènement. Trop de repères ont été modifiés, trop de sorciers ont vu de leurs privilèges s'effriter.

Et, même si, au final, ces mutations devaient amener un monde plus juste et égalitaire, la grande majorité des sorciers a perdu sa motivation en chemin.

Ils avaient fondés trop d'espérances irréalistes en cette nouvelle époque. Et les propositions nécessaires pour mettre en place ces changements a retiré au pouvoir en place la faveur du public.

Je n'ai eu qu'à me baisser pour récupérer ces sorciers frustrés dans leurs attentes.

Et, le plus amusant dans l'histoire, c'est qu'ils me sont maintenant plus dévoués qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été avec Lucius.

Ce gouvernement a été faible. Dommage, mais prévisible. Il était constitué d'idéalistes qui ont privilégié la justice au calme.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû me laisser sortir d'Azkaban, déjà. Il aurait été plus sage de confisquer les richesses des familles qui s'étaient opposées à eux. Mais ils ont puni uniquement les coupables avérés. Le plus souvent, les chefs de clan.

Ce qui fait que, à leur mort à Azkaban, le pouvoir et les richesses, malgré les nombreuses luttes intra-familiales, sont restées dans ces mêmes familles.

Ceux qui avaient combattus du côté « du bon côté » n'ont pas vu une grosse différence, au final. Aucun de ces vainqueurs n'a obtenu de nouvelles terres, de nouvelles richesses...

Tout s'est enlisé. Et leur rancoeur a enflé.

Voldemort, en son temps, négligeait de récompenser ceux qui le suivaient fidèlement. Mais personne n'osait lui en porter grief, vu la mauvaise habitude qu'il avait de balancer des Avada à la moindre critique.

Mais ce gouvernement n'exerce aucune représailles lorsqu'on le critique.

Franchement, ce concept de liberté de pensée, c'est d'un ridicule navrant.

Et Hermione, mon idéaliste Sang-de-Bourbe, symbole de tout ce que je raille.

.

3h21.

Plus que 5h34 à attendre.

Fichue Granger.

Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

Des semaines que je cherche une solution à mon monstrueux problème familial. Ni dans les arcanes sombres de la famille, ni dans les ouvrages interdits que je déniche encore parfois dans les allées sombres de la capitale sorcière, je n'ai trouvé le moindre indice pour déjouer la fatalité.

A croire qu'aucune ancienne famille n'a jamais pu parler ou écrire ouvertement sur les Sources. Rien ne filtre dans le monde sorcier.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Merlin, je déteste ce sentiment d'impuissance.

Parce que je n'ai plus qu'une alternative en vue, et elle est loin de m'enchanter. Le terme est faible. Si les sorciers ont posé un tel tabou sur le sujet, je dois aller chercher l'information là où elle sera plus accessible.

Les sous-races.

Elfes de maison, gobelins, centaures, toutes ces monstruosités qu'Elle côtoie. En réalité, si elle n'était pas aussi impliqué par leur pathétique condition dans notre monde, je ne crois pas que j'aurai jamais seulement pensé à utiliser la mémoire culturelle de ces...choses.

Créatures magiques.

Il faut que je réapprenne mon vocabulaire à leur encontre. Parce que je vais devoir me mettre en contact avec eux, entrer dans leurs bonnes grâces pour avoir les informations dont j'ai besoin, si tant est qu'ils disposent de ces connaissances qui me font défaut.

Et, bien évidemment, il va me falloir un garant moral, sans quoi ils ne voudront jamais s'adresser à moi, vu l'affection réciproque entre la famille Malfoy et ces...créatures magiques.

Merlin, ça va être dur.

Mais je le fais pour mon fils. Par amour pour lui.

Et là, la seule pensée qui me vient, c'est qu'il n'y a rien de plus malsain que ce sentiment qui me pousse à agir à l'encontre du bon sens, à montrer de l'estime pour ces caricatures d'êtres humains. Mais je dois le faire, aussi répugnant que cela me soit.

J'ai charmé Virginia, ma pseudo cousine, laide comme un étron à visage humain, pour récolter sa voix qui m'a hissé au sommet de la famille Malfoy. Je peux tout aussi bien lécher les pieds, ou les sabots, ou je ne sais quoi de ces créatures pour protéger mon fils.

J'ai déjà fait tellement pire.

Non, le problème n'est pas là, inutile de me voiler la face.

Ce qui me cause tant d'appréhension, c'est que le meilleur garant moral que je pourrais trouver auprès des races magiques, c'est Elle.

Hermione Granger, épouse Weasley.

Rien que le fait de penser que je vais devoir lui parler, j'en ai des frissons qui me dévalent l'échine.

Alors, ce matin, j'ai passé deux fois plus de temps à me préparer, hésitant jusque dans le choix de mes sous-vêtements, comme si j'avais la moindre chance qu'elle veuille cocufier son rouquin d'époux.

Morgane, je crois que nul ne lui en tiendrait rigueur, vu comment il la traite en privé. Et, si je n'avais pas le miroir pour voir ses gesticulations hargneuses, plus parlantes que mille discours, les renseignements collectés par mes propres services de surveillance me donneraient toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin.

Le frère siamois de Potter n'a pas changé depuis Poudlard, depuis la fin de la guerre, même. Avec tout son courage, il reste toujours aussi peu confiant en lui-même, et en son entourage moins encore.

Pourquoi elle accepte cela, ça reste un mystère pour moi.

Je ne veux pas croire qu'elle l'aime. Parce que, si c'est le cas, elle risque bien d'être complètement perdue pour moi. Et, aussi stupide que cela soit, je m'accroche, jour après jour, année après année, à cet espoir fou qu'entre nous deux, il y a quelque chose qui ne peut pas mourir.

Par le Sang, je l'espère tant.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu bien plus tôt que d'habitude au ministère. Pour être sûr de ne pas reculer au dernier moment, et de me cloîtrer chez moi au lien d'aller lui parler.

A l'idée d'aller parler à Hermione, j'ai une terrible envie de boire. Une envie que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis des années. Même après mes cauchemars. Je ne céderais pas. Je dois me montrer fort. Pas seulement pour moi, mais pour mon fils. Je lui dois au moins cela.

Mais Merlin, Mordred et Morgane réunis, aller parler à Hermione...

J'en tremble d'avance.

Et, tandis que, au lieu d'un whisky bien mérité, je sirote négligemment un café avec sa pointe de lait, j'observe tous ces petits employés du ministère qui fourmillent sur la place dans un bruissement continu. Les missives magiques ont déjà commencé leur danse, et l'énergie magique crépite tout autour de moi.

Dans quelques heures, les gros pontes feront leur apparition.

Ils ne m'aiment pas, je leur rend la pareille, sous des dehors aimables et de bon aloi.

Ils auraient du s'assurer que je ne me relèverai pas de la fange où ils m'ont poussé, voici longtemps. Mais leur honneur, leur éthique, leur...stupidité, les a empêché d'intervenir dans la politique interne d'Azkaban. Et, plus tard, quand la guerre de succession qu'a vécu l'empire Malfoy, ils se sont, une fois de plus, tenu à l'écart. Dommage pour eux, je suis tenace. Et je ne suis pas comme eux. Mes ennemis, je les écrase jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jamais me nuire. Mes alliés, je les garde sous mon emprise. Ceux qui m'importent, je me met dans leurs bonnes grâces, afin qu'ils m'apportent leur soutien lorsque je leur réclame. Ou, qu'au pire, ils ne m'importunent pas dans mes affaires...délicates.

Ils sont maintenant contraints de me compter dans leurs jeux de pouvoir, et je sais à quel point certains souhaiteraient me voir chuter de cette place que, régulièrement, à coup de réceptions, de mécénat et de pot-de-vins, je fortifie.

Il n'y a que Weasley-père que j'ai aidé sans contrepartie. Parce qu'il l'avait déjà payé, et plus que sa part. Même si j'aurai aimé qu'il se fasse faire une vasectomie avant d'engendrer l'Autre. Le stupide mari de celle qui aurait du être Ma femme.

Une enseigne attire mon attention. Le fleuriste, un cracmol qui a du ouvrir peu après la fin de la guerre des Sangs, comme on l'appelle maintenant, pourra probablement m'être utile.

Je flâne quelque peu dans sa boutique, puis consent à lui demander conseil.

- Des fleurs, pour me faire pardonner d'une femme avec qui je me suis brouillé, il y a longtemps.

Il me regarde, songeur.

- Je dois en savoir un peu plus, Monsieur, pour vous conseiller efficacement.

Il se tient les mains, comme s'il craignait que je ne m'emporte soudain. Et, effectivement, je n'apprécie guère cet importun qui cherche à me sonder plus avant. Mais il a raison, sur ce terrain, je ne dois pas faire d'erreurs.

- Nous avons été...intimes. Mais je l'ai repoussé. Et elle en a épousé un autre.

Ma voix s'étrangle dans ma gorge alors que j'énonce, en ces trois phrases, toute la vacuité de ma vie. Il baisse la tête, comme voulant me conserver un semblant d'intimité avec cette douleur sourde que je croyais avoir définitivement chassé de mon être. Puis il tend la main, et saisit quelques fleurs à côté de moi.

- De l'absinthe et de l'ancolie blanche, pour la douleur d'être séparé de son amour, alors.

Je sens mes yeux qui me picotent, et je redresse brusquement la tête, pour ne pas que les larmes apparaissent. Mordred, je suis fichu.

Des années après, et je me comporte encore comme un adolescent avec une peine de cœur. N'y a-t-il pas un âge où l'on est en droit de ne plus souffrir d'amour ?

Comment vais je réagir quand je serais devant elle, si rien que de penser à tout ce que j'ai gâché me met dans cet état ?

Le fleuriste, Terrence, si j'en crois ce badge sur son torse, me fixe de nouveau :

- Vous l'aimez toujours, n'est ce pas ?

Par le Lord lui même ! Suis-je si transparent ? Je lui lance un regard noir, et il semble se recroqueviller sur lui même. Bien. Mais sa question demeure en suspens entre nous. Je confirme, d'une voix moins assuré que je ne voudrais.

- Oui. Depuis tout ce temps, oui.

Il soupire. Puis il rajoute quelques petites touches de couleur

- De la menthe verte, pour la profondeur de vos sentiments à son égard. Du lierre, pour l'amour éternel... et une immortelle, au centre.

Il me lance un petit sourire.

- Ca fait cliché, mais si elle partage votre affection, elle ne pourra pas rester sans réaction à votre présent.

Je le contemple, mon présent. Des fleurs placées dans une harmonie étrange de jaune, de blanc et de vert, mais qui suscitera Sa curiosité, sans aucun doute. Et, si elle n'a encore rien lu sur le langage des fleurs, je parierai ma fortune qu'elle comblera cette lacune sans attendre.

Le bouquet réglé, je m'engage enfin dans la foule compacte du petit matin.

Je suis prêt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

POV Hermione

.

Satané ministère ! Hier, mon collègue du département des créatures magiques a refusé de me signer un dossier sous prétexte qu'une ancienne loi avait déjà légiféré sur le problème sur lequel je planche depuis des semaines.

Comme si, même après cinq siècles, aucun changement n'avait droit de cité. Bon sang, comment faire évoluer les choses si ces bureaucrates cacochymes s'encroûtent dans des décisions archaïques surannées depuis des siècles !

Je suis encore en rage quand j'entre dans l'ascenseur, mais un détail m'alerte immédiatement : Draco n'est pas là.

Le fait est si rare, que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Depuis quelques temps, il paraît fatigué. Depuis la mort de sa femme, Astoria.

Par la barbe de Merlin, normal, c'était sa femme ! Je me mord les lèvres, et baisse la tête, soudain honteuse de mon comportement...jaloux, puisque c'est bien cela.

Etrange, n'est ce pas, d'avoir gardé une telle place dans mon cœur pour Draco, alors que, chacun de notre côté, nous avons fait nos vies. Lui avec sa princesse au sang pur, moi avec Ron, mon ami de l'adolescence. Mon second choix.

La confession que je lui ai faite, après ma séparation d'avec Draco, pour être enfin honnête avec lui, l'a profondément blessé. Je ne lui ai avoué que cette virginité perdue, mais il a compris les non-dits derrière, même si j'ignore jusqu'où il a poussé sa réflexion. Mais il sait, forcément,que j'ai accordé à Draco ce que je ne lui ai pas donné à lui. Mon corps, déjà. Et Ron en garde encore la cicatrice, de cette trahison, alors que nous étions officiellement promis l'un à l'autre. J'aurai compris qu'il rompe nos fiançailles, après. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et maintenant, lors de nos disputes récurrentes, je sais la douleur qu'il ressent encore de cette peine que je lui ai infligé.

Il m'aime, m'a épousé, mais il n'a pas confiance en moi, en mon amour pour lui. Et le plus triste, c'est qu'il a raison.

Je ne reste pas avec Ron par pitié, cependant. J'éprouve véritablement de l'affection pour lui, et de l'admiration pour ce qu'il réalise, jour après jour, en tant qu'Auror et en tant qu'homme. C'est juste que je pensais que l'amour finirait par apparaître. Et, au lieu de ça, ce sont les frôlements, de Draco, dans ce satané ascenseur, le matin, qui me brûlent la peau comme si la sienne était de feu.

Et je me sens me consumer, un peu plus chaque jour, comme si ni mon corps ni mon âme n'avaient oublié cette nuit là, où nous nous sommes aimés. Et quand je vois les tremblements qu'il réprime, et que je feins de ne pas remarquer, je me sens rougir comme une collégienne.  
>Sait il que c'est pour lui que je cours comme une perdue chaque matin, pour ne pas rater cette fichue cabine ultra bondée, où il n'a même pas la décence d'être aujourd'hui !<p>

Douce Morgane, faite qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

C'est quand je le vois près de mon bureau que je réalise à quel point je me suis inquiétée. Comme si une main se desserrait au niveau de mon cœur. Je lis sur son visage ce que le mien doit exprimer : comme s'il s'illuminait doucement de l'intérieur.

Mais ma joie de le savoir en bonne santé ne dure pas longtemps. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, est il là aujourd'hui ? Que s'est il passé qui bouleverse ses habitudes ? Et pourquoi ai je l'impression qu'un gouffre va soudain s'ouvrir sous mes pas et m'engloutir ?

Parce que sa présence ici, un bouquet à la main, ne lui ressemble pas. Morgane, un bouquet ! C'est si peu lui que ça ne veut dire qu'une chose, pour moi. Il veut quelque chose. D'important.

Je m'avance courageusement, prête à entendre ce qu'il a, enfin, à me dire. Après toutes ces années, Draco, te déciderais tu enfin à t'expliquer, ou bien n'as tu qu'un service à me demander ?

- Malfoy.

Ma voix est plus fluette que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Hermione.

Je comprend l'ancienne allusion. Son nom, mon prénom. Mais je ne suis pas prête à lui accorder de nouveau mon estime, après ce qu'il m'a fait, même après toute ces années. Je ne me savais pas si rancunière, il fait ressortir le pire en moi. Il se mord les lèvres, comme pour se demander comment commencer. Et je ne veux pas l'aider. Quoi qu'il ait à me dire, ça ne doit venir que de lui.

- Je...Est ce que je peux entrer ?

Il me désigne mon bureau du menton. Je hoche la tête, brièvement. Je ne tiens pas plus que lui à ce que notre rencontre s'ébruite.

- Tiens.

Il me tend son bouquet, maladroitement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire, Malfoy ?

Je le regarde plus attentivement. Il a les traits fatigués, des cernes lui mangent le visage, et sa peau est tirée d'épuisement. Il semble à bout, comme lorsque je l'avais retrouvé, il y a si longtemps, à sa sortie d'Azkaban.

J'ai une bouffée de pitié en le voyant ainsi, et je lui désigne un siège. Au moins, je l'écouterais.

- Ce...ce n'est pas simple, Hermione. Cela fait si longtemps que je ressasse cette conversation, Merlin, et maintenant qu'elle a lieu, je ne sais plus quoi dire.

- Dis les choses simplement, je lui propose.

Il baisse les yeux, et hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

- Lorsque je... lorsque je suis parti, je n'avais aucune intention de te faire du mal. Même si je sais que ça a été le cas.

Je roule des yeux, mais je sens mon cœur qui se fissure doucement. La douleur de la trahison est toujours présente. La vérité, c'est que tu t'es bien moqué de moi ! Je ne dis rien tout haut, mais ce que je pense doit se lire sur mon visage, car le sien se durcit un peu.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir pris cette décision, Hermione. Sois honnête avec toi même : tu n'as rien fait pour me faire changer d'avis, à part ce ridicule petit laïus sur un possible avenir commun. Si tu y avais réellement cru, tu te serais battue pour ça, en digne représentante des lions. Mais j'imagine que ça avait moins de valeur que la condition des elfes domestiques ! Morgane, tu m'avais habitué à mieux. Plus d'enthousiasme, de pugnacité. La vérité, Hermione, c'est que tu as été soulagée que j'ai pris cette décision à ta place !

Je me tais, incapable de lui répondre, déstabilisée par l'accusation soudaine.

Et par la part, infime, de vérité contenue dans son discours. Je ne me suis pas investie dans cette relation comme je l'aurai pu, en effet. Je n'ai même pas essayé de le reconquérir. L'aurais je dû ? Il paraissait si sûr de lui, à l'époque. Attendait-il que je lutte pour nous, pour notre couple ? Et l'aimais je assez pour ça ?

Je ne veux pas y penser, pas maintenant, alors je contre-attaque, le plus violemment possible :

- C'est trop facile de me rejeter la faute, Draco ! Je t'ai aimé, et tu as abusé de ma confiance ! C'est toi qui a pris la décision de me quitter, et c'est moi qui en ai subi les conséquences ! Et Ron aussi. Il sait que si je me suis marié avec lui, c'est parce que tu m'avais tourné le dos ! Jamais, jamais je n'aurais du te faire confiance, tu es un lâche, et jamais je ne te pardonnerais ! Parce que je t'ai aimé, et tu m'as brisé le cœur !

J'ai le souffle court, et les larmes me brûlent les yeux. Mon Dieu, comme je dois être pathétique.

Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, malgré le fait qu'il se soit comporté comme un imbécile avec moi, un goujat de la pire espèce.

Et la vérité de son discours me saisit soudain. Il a raison. Il m'as largué, et j'ai accepté, me drapant dans ce qui restait de ma dignité, au lieu de chercher à comprendre et changer sa décision.

Parce qu'il ne me mentait pas, ni autrefois, ni maintenant. Il m'aimait.

Mes mains tremblent. Il fait froid, non ? Je le regarde, mais il n'y a que des regrets dans ses traits. Du gaspillage, voilà ce qu'ont été ces années. En le regardant, l'air si misérable, et si fier à la fois, je sens mon cœur se tordre de détresse. J'ai aimé Draco. Et, bon sang, je l'aime encore.

Toute cette colère que j'éprouvais à son encontre pour m'avoir aussi froidement laissé tombé au nom de ses principes aristocratiques éculés, ce n'était en partie que mon propre aveuglement. Je croyais lui en vouloir d'avoir abandonné avant même de se battre, mais c'est moi qui, au final, a épousé sa décision sans discuter.

J'étais tellement indécise, tellement divisée entre Draco et Ron que j'ai accueilli le désistement de Draco à bras ouvert. Presque avec gratitude.

Je m'écoeure, soudain. J'ai tellement honte de m'être fourvoyée à ce point.

Le bouquet, misérable, pend au bout de ma main. Je ne connais pas ces fleurs. Un rire triste me secoue quand je réalise la futilité de mes pensées.

Tout plutôt que de penser à ce que nous avons gâché.

Il redresse brusquement la tête, un air inquiet sur son visage. Il doit me prendre pour une folle, à ricaner comme ça.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et j'ai pris seul une décision que j'ai regretté chaque jour de ma vie.

Sa voix tremble, comme sa main qui se pose sur ma joue humide, et je me laisse enfin aller contre lui, secouée par des sanglots vieux de presque vingt ans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

NARCISSA

.

Narcissa savourait sa journée. Lucius avait réussi à se libérer pour la finale de Quidditch entre les Harpies de Holyhead et les Pies de Montrose. Elle avait toujours aimé ce sport, et s'était réjoui de l'entrée de son fils dans l'équipe des Serpentards plus encore que Lucius. Même si elle jugeait son précieux rejeton trop intrépide, particulièrement lors des matchs qu'il disputait contre le fils Potter.

Pour clore la journée en beauté, Draco, justement, devait rentrer de Poudlard dans la soirée. Elle était impatiente.

Son fils lui manquait. Dans le contexte de guerre imminente, elle avait plus que jamais besoin de savoir ses hommes en sécurité.

Mais sécurité n'est pas sérénité, et elle sentait l'anxiété de Lucius croître, jour après jour. Les invitations de plus en plus fréquentes de leurs connaissances, des Sang-Purs, presque exclusivement. Dans leurs discussions, elle jaugeait la montée en puissance du Lord. Et Lucius et elle se jetaient parfois des regards circonspects, à la dérobée, devant les fanfaronnades de leurs amis.

Leurs amis semblaient ne pas se rendre compte des risques encourus. La folie du Seigneur des Ténèbres était de plus en plus palpable, en même temps que son inhumanité. Comment était il devenu comme cela ?

Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Si...étrange. A la fois moins et plus qu'un homme, avec un reste de beauté froide qui n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de disparaître à mesure que son aura magique prenait des proportions de plus en plus inquiétantes.

Elle aimait Lucius, son mari. Elle le soutenait dans ses choix. Mais elle ne l'approuvait pas toujours. Et si Abraxas et le Lord n'avaient pas été aussi complices, Lucius n'aurait peut être jamais approché le Lord comme il l'avait fait.

Le Lord l'avait soutenu dans ses intrigues pour prendre la place d'Abraxas, et s'était lié Lucius à cette occasion. La fortune et l'ambition de son mari les avait condamné à suivre le Lord. Elle trouvait ironique que ce soient les mêmes facteurs qui les aient finalement sauvés, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait perdu la guerre.

Face à un bébé, Merlin.

Et Son retour ne présageait rien de bon. Ni pour elle, ni pour les siens. Ni même pour la communauté magique. Le schisme entre Sang-Purs traditionalistes et égalitaires ne faisait que croître. Les bakchichs et les coups bas au ministère étaient de plus en plus fréquents, n'étaient même plus voilés, et elle n'osait s'interroger sur le degré de corruption des élus.

Lucius parlait de moins en moins de son implication au ministère, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour confirmer ce sentiment de danger, de conflit imminent qui ne cessait de croître. Lucius faisait le ménage dans leurs relations, elle en comprenait les raisons et les implications.

L'arrivée d'un elfe la sortit de ses réflexions. Draco était arrivé, avec plusieurs heures d'avance.

Elle se recomposa rapidement un sourire avenant, de circonstance, avant d'aller accueillir son fils. Elle voulait profiter de tous les moments heureux, tant qu'il y en avait encore.

.

.

LUCIUS  
>.<p>

Le patriarche de la famille Malfoy fixait la bague à son index, indécis. Il en avait fait réaliser un double pour son fils, et projetait de lui offrir bientôt. La guerre approchait, et il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il resterait protégé par son masque de respectable homme politique.

Mais, auparavant, il devait en premier lieu entretenir Draco de certaines vérités douloureuses à entendre.

Ou, à tout le moins, pénibles.

Il observa Draco, ses traits si semblables à ceux qu'il avait à son âge. Mais des rides d'anxiété qui n'auraient jamais du paraître sur un visage aussi jeune assombrissait le tableau. Draco avait ses propres démons à gérer.

Lucius soupira. Il se savait en partie responsable. Mais qu'aurait il pu faire d'autre ?

Et maintenant, il allait rajouter d'autres motifs de contrariété à son fils. Mais Draco avait besoin d'en savoir davantage pour pouvoir prendre les bonnes décisions.

Quoi qu'il en coûte à l'honneur des Malfoy.

Il fit un signe de tête à son héritier, qui hocha sombrement la tête. Lui aussi appréhendait de se confronter à son père. Lucius sentait ce fossé entre eux, qui s'élargissait, mois après mois.

Bientôt, Draco lui mordrait la main, comme le serpent qu'il était. Mais le patriarche de la maison Malfoy ne s'inquiétait pas. Il avait lui même de la ressource, et ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser aussi aisément par les manigances de son héritier.

Il avait appris à Draco tout ce que ce dernier connaissait. Mais il ne lui avait pas appris tout ce que lui connaissait. L'enseignement de Draco n'était pas achevé.

Et ce soir, il allait lui donner une nouvelle leçon, pleine d'amertume. Il espérait que le dégoût de Draco à son encontre ne serait pas encore plus prononcé après.

Il pouvait difficilement supporter la crainte et l'apparente soumission de son fils. Il ne tolérerait pas en plus son mépris, pas de la part de son propre sang. Surtout de son propre sang.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte ancienne, dans les fondations du manoir, ouvragée de façon encore plus complexe que le reste de l'ancienne bâtisse. La salle des ancêtres.

Il entra, suivi de près par Draco, qui découvrait cet endroit pour la première fois.

Le manoir était vaste, et certaines pièces, surtout celles sous terre, n'étaient pas accessibles au tout venant. Mais à présent que Draco y avait mis les pieds, il saurait la retrouver seul. Parfois, Lucius se demandait s'il existait d'autres pièces secrètes dans la vénérable demeure, qui seraient restées inviolées depuis des générations, oubliées de tous.

- Où sommes nous ?

La question de Draco était pertinente. Lucius illumina la salle d'un sortilège murmuré, et lui présenta le mur face à lui. Sur la paroi en pierre de taille, des centaines de noms défilaient, s'imbriquaient les uns aux autres, présentant un récapitulatif saisissant de leur histoire familiale. Dans certaines familles particulièrement arrogantes, les patronymes s'affichaient devant tout visiteur. Draco était familier de ces témoignages écrits où chaque ancêtre sorcier était présenté. Sauf les reniés et les cracmols, évidemment, qui disparaissaient souvent des listes officielles.

- Dans la chambre des ancêtres, Draco. Nos ancêtres... t'es tu jamais demandé...

Il regarda Draco, qui affichait un intérêt poli mais froid pour le mur qui lui faisait face. Bon sang, ne pouvait il pas se montrer plus enthousiaste et curieux ? Il ne lui rendait pas les choses plus faciles.

Il reprit, presque vexé, une trace de colère dans la voix :

- T'es tu jamais demandé d'où venait le premier des Malfoy ?

.  
>.<p>

DRACO

.

Draco se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Merlin qu'il en avait assez de ces entrevues avec Lucius. Il aurait été plus avisé de rester à Poudlard. Mais sa mère avait souhaité le voir, et il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Si seulement Lucius avait eu la bonne idée de s'absenter durant cette période. Enfin, au moins, il avait maintenant éclairci le mystère de ce couloir. Quand il avait suivi Lucius, il avait senti une perturbation, comme une discontinuité dans la magie propre du manoir, à cet endroit. Il n'avait pas réalisé avant, mais il connaissait déjà un autre endroit, aux propriétés presque similaires, à Poudlard. La Salle aux Objets cachés.

Les deux édifices possédaient plus de choses en commun qu'il ne le pensait. Peut être avaient ils été bâtis à la même époque, du reste. Il en doutait, bien que le manoir soit ancien. Poudlard datait de mille ans, au moins. Quoique, les fondations du manoir étaient au moins aussi vieilles que la lignée des Malfoy.

Ce qui le ramenait à la question de Lucius. D'où venait le premier des Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qu'il en savait, par le Sang ? Il examina les noms devant lui, qui défilaient en fonction de ses attentes. Il remonta rapidement sur assez de générations pour en avoir le vertige, mais les noms continuaient. Il retrouvait toutes les grandes familles sorcières. Ollivander, Dumbledore, et même, horreur, Potter, faisaient partie de ces patronymes qui se bousculaient devant ses yeux.

Peu à peu, d'autres, moins familiers apparurent. Probablement des lignées éteintes, qui n'avaient pas su perdurer, au contraire de celle des Malfoy. Les dates accolées lui donnaient le tournis.

Il remonta encore le temps, et au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures, il découvrit enfin le premier de la lignée. Un certain Shiloh Malfoy. Au delà, la pierre nue. Il allait donner l'information à Lucius, soulagé que ce calvaire soit enfin terminé, quand il se rendit compte de son erreur.

Lucius ne voulait pas savoir de qui il s'agissait, ce qu'il savait probablement déjà, d'ailleurs, mais d'où il provenait.

Draco ne pensait pas que la question portait sur la localisation. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune information à ce sujet, et si Lucius l'avait emmené ici, dans cette salle précise, c'est que la réponse devait s'y trouver. Même de façon détournée.

Il réfléchit. Pourquoi n'y avait il pas de nom au delà de ce Shiloh, d'ailleurs ? Il avait bien un père, qui devait être un Malfoy aussi, non ? Pourquoi ne figurait-il pas sur le mur ? Tout sorcier se devait d'y figurer.

Il blêmit soudain, devant la pensée qu'il avait eu. Merlin, non, ce n'était pas possible. Son ancêtre ne pouvait pas être...un...

- moldu.

Le terme honni s'échappa de ses lèvres, dans un souffle, avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Mais, en parlant, il acquit la certitude bouleversante qu'il avait touché juste.

Ses ancêtres, les tout premiers Malfoy, des Sang-de-Bourbe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

Un hibou que je ne connaissais pas a toqué à la fenêtre de ma chambre, le soir même de notre explication. Nos retrouvailles, j'oserais dire, même si j'ai quitté Hermione assez rapidement après. Son fichu travail l'attendait, j'en ai profité pour m'éclipser. Comme un lâche.

Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, j'ai réalisé après coup, amer.

J'ai ouvert sur le balcon, étonné. Dans ses serres, au lieu d'un parchemin ou d'une lettre, il tenait une branche de sapin.

Hermione.

Je me suis immédiatement rendu chez le fleuriste cracmol du ministère, qui a accepté de rouvrir sous mon insistance.

- Elle a peur de souffrir.

Quand il m'a dit cela, avec un air grave sur le visage, j'ai ressenti comme un vertige soudain. Oui, elle m'aime encore.

Et elle me laisse une chance de la reconquérir, implicitement. A moi, le lâche amoureux.

C'est ainsi que, dès le lendemain, nous avons développé une sorte de correspondance surprenante, à coup pour moi de bouquet de scrofulaire, de framboisier et d'asphodèle, pour lui dire à quel point je regrette ce qui s'est passé, et comme j'aimerai tant me réhabiliter auprès d'elle.

Elle me renvoie cytise, crocus et jusquiame, car je lui ai brisé le cœur, et elle hésite à me faire confiance de nouveau.

Et nos frôlements dans l'ascenseur se font plus appuyés. Plus impatients, aussi.

Un nénuphar pour m'accuser d'être sans cœur répond à un bouquet de violettes avec lequel je lui ai déclaré mon amour toujours présent. Furieux de sa réponse brutale et injuste, je lui adresse de l'épine-vinette, en me disant qu'avec son pragmatisme, ma dénonciation de son mauvais caractère restera dans sa cuisine, bien en vue. Bien fait pour elle, mais quelle souffrance, en vrai.

Plusieurs jours, elle me snobe, puis un jour, je la vois arriver avec une fleur épinglé sur le revers de sa veste. Du pavot rose, répond elle devant mon sourcil interrogateur.

Sa voix est douce, hésitante, et je réalise que c'est la première fois qu'elle me reparle depuis nos « retrouvailles ». Dix minutes plus tard, le fleuriste me voit arriver, impatient. Il commence à avoir l'habitude.

Je crois même que cette relation florale l'enchante.

Il ne doit pas avoir tous les jours l'occasion d'exposer ses connaissances à un Sang Pur. A moins qu'il ne soit que passionné, comme Longdubat avec ses plantes. Merlin, les cracmols semblent bien s'entendre avec les cornichons, les courges et les glands.

- Elle espère quelque chose.

- Et ça ne dit pas quoi, par hasard ?

Ma voix est sèche et hargneuse. Hermione ne m'aide pas. Mais au moins, elle ne me bat plus froid. Le lendemain, je lui glisse une petite branche de noisetier dans la main. Signe de réconciliation, d'après Terrence le cul terreux.

Nos petites discussions florales reprennent, à mon plus grand bonheur.

Et un jour, je l'invite. Un bouquet de dix-sept glaïeuls, et une carte au centre, avec le nom d'un café moldu où je sais qu'elle aime se rendre, parfois, après son travail. Toute la matinée, je m'inquiète. Puis, vers midi, du mouron me rassure. Elle accepte mon rendez-vous.

Je la vois débarquer, ponctuelle, à dix-sept heures précises.

Nous nous regardons en chien de faïence pendant quelques instants, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer, probablement. Je commande deux cafés, puis je lui propose de s'asseoir, en lui tirant la chaise. Elle hésite devant cette galanterie désuète, puis me laisse me complaire dans mon attitude chevaleresque d'un autre âge. Elle a les traits tirés, fatigués.

- Tu sembles lasse. Ton travail ?

Elle me regarde, curieuse de cette entrée en matière plutôt inhabituelle, à la frontière de l'impolitesse, mais acquiesce cependant.

- Un collègue vient d'obtenir une promotion que j'aurai dû recevoir. Officiellement, son profil correspond davantage. Officieusement, le profil en question, c'est que ce n'est pas un né-moldu, lui !

Elle me lance un regard en biais, comme pour juger de l'effet de sa déclaration. Je lui offre un sourire narquois. Il y a des choses qu'elle n'a toujours pas compris. Mais elle a raison. Son confrère, Ralph Coltrane, est un Sang Pur. Et c'est bien le seul motif valable de sa promotion, effectivement. Ca, et mes actions discrètes au sein du ministère, également.

Je commande deux cafés, puis prend la parole, en parlant doucement, comme à une enfant. Ce qu'elle est, sur certains points. Elle a gardé sa foi naïve en la justice.

- Merlin, Granger...Hermione. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Ton expérience désastreuse avec les elfes ne t'as rien appris ? Les sorciers sont des conservateurs. Ils ont peur du changement, et les privilèges des Sang-Purs restent d'actualité.

Elle écarquille les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils de colère :

- Je ne peux pas y croire, Draco. Ces imbécillités au sujet du sang. Toi même, tu n'y crois pas.

Je la regarde, songeur. Elle ne saisit pas le problème du bon côté.

- Je ne te parle pas de sang, Hermione, mais de pouvoir. Du Pouvoir, et de ses conséquences. Des avantages qu'il procure au quotidien. La corruption tranquille de ceux qui en disposent ne serait ce que d'un minimum. Mais toi, tu te présentes comme une incorruptible, Hermione. C'est... déstabilisant, pour tes confrères du ministère. Tes confrères ne savent pas comment traiter avec toi.

Sa réponse est glaciale.

- Est ce que tu es en train de me dire que tous les employés du ministère sont corrompus ?

Je soupire, en touillant mon café. Ma réponse va l'agacer un peu plus.

- Non, évidemment... ils n'ont pas tous du pouvoir. Les choses ont changé, depuis... depuis la guerre. Mais les Sang Purs ont gardé leurs privilèges. Et il ne partageront pas le gâteau avec une née-moldu idéaliste.

C'est gagné : elle roule les yeux, mécontente.

- Draco, par le ciel ! Voldemort a été vaincu depuis des années. Et ses idées de supériorité des Sang-Purs sont mortes avec lui.

Son entêtement m'amuse. Elle est si campée dans ses idéaux. C'en serait admirable si ça ne servait pas une cause aussi vaine que l'égalité :

- Bon sang, Hermione, ouvre un peu les yeux ! Pourquoi crois tu que le Lord ait eu autant de pouvoir en son temps ? Il a été utile aux Sang-Purs autant qu'il les a utilisé. Ses convictions, et celles des mangemorts, étaient largement relayées par la politique sorcière. Elles le sont toujours, mais plus sournoisement. La seule différence apportée par cette guerre, vois-tu, c'est que les idées de suprématie des Sang-Purs sont maintenant plus insidieuses. Mais pas moins réelles.

- Non, Draco, elle m'interrompt, c'est toi qui te trompes : le fait d'avoir été mangemort t'a mis au ban de la société, pendant des mois, des années, même. Comment peut tu dire le contraire ?

Son discours moralisateur m'exaspère soudain. Elle ne comprend toujours pas. Ne veut pas, probablement.

- J'en ai assez de tes leçons de morale, Hermione ! Si j'ai eu des difficultés à revenir au pouvoir, ça n'a pas été du fait de mon appartenance aux mangemorts, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Je ne dis pas que cela ne m'a pas desservi, mais ça a été secondaire. Le plus dur, en réalité, a été de faire oublier les erreurs de choix de Lucius. Et le fait que j'ai, également, déçu le Lord. C'est cette faiblesse qui m'a été reproché, majoritairement, lors de ma reconquête de mon empire. Le reste, le pouvoir en place a su s'en accommoder sans difficultés. La presse est du côté des puissants, tu comprends ? Et elle a tôt fait de faire oublier de quel côté j'ai été. Mais tu n'es pas une Sang-Pur. Tu ne peux pas comprendre cela, je termine, la voix traînante, moqueur. Provocant.

Elle se tait, choquée de ma déclaration.

Bon, pour un rendez-vous galant, je crois que ma technique est à revoir.

Puis soudain, elle semble se réveiller :

- Ne sois pas si arrogant, Draco. Je peux comprendre l'ambition. Je peux même reconnaître les manipulateurs, les arrivistes profiteurs sans aucune morale ! Je n'ai qu'à te regarder !

Je ne la laisse pas continuer sa diatribe, piqué au vif. L'amusement se mêle à la colère de voir qu'elle persiste dans ses poncifs trop commodes :

- Je t'en prie, Hermione ! Tu es au moins aussi arrogante que moi ! Sauf que tu te caches derrière des principes de vertu pour te justifier. Mais la vérité sans fard, c'est que tu veux avoir raison. Que tu penses que ton opinion est forcément la meilleure. Et en vertu de quoi, je te prie ? Tes elfes ont-ils milité pour être libres ? Les sorciers que, selon toi, je manipule éhontément, m'en ont ils jamais tenu rigueur ?

Un serveur arrive enfin, pour débarrasser les cafés, et je me tais soudain, en réalisant mes paroles. Parler des sorciers en présence de moldus ! Enfer, elle sait vraiment me faire sortir de mes gonds. Le garçon éloigné, je reprend, plus calmement :

- Tu m'accuses de ce qui ne te convient pas, parce qu'il te faut un bouc émissaire pour ces soit-disant injustices. Le problèmes, c'est que certaines de ces iniquités n'existent que dans ta tête d'idéaliste ! Et que tu veux entraîner avec toi tous les autres, sans même prendre leurs propres opinions en compte ! Alors ne me parle pas d'arrogance !

Elle ne dit rien, surprise par ma vindicte à son égard.

- As tu jamais pris le temps de connaître l'opinion de ces créatures magiques que tu prétends défendre ? Les elfes de maison t'ont ils jamais suivi, si on excepte ce... Dobby.

Je me calme. Le sujet de cet elfe reste un point sensible pour nous deux. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, de part et d'autre.

Je tiens enfin l'occasion.

- Je te propose un marché, Hermione. Je t'accompagne pour discuter avec ces... elfes, ou les autres ...créatures magiques que tu côtoies, et tu les interroges, devant moi, à ce sujet. Trouve moi des elfes qui souhaitent de ton aide, et je reconnaîtrais que ton combat est défendable.

Elle me regarde, dubitative, sentant venir le piège.

- En contrepartie, j'ajoute, confirmant ses soupçons, tu me laisseras les interroger également. C'est équitable, non ?

Elle est soupçonneuse, alors que je lui fait face, faussement amusé. Elle sent qu'il y a plus que je n'en dit, mais je me contente de la regarder, un air narquois sur le visage, comme si elle était incapable de me trouver le moindre elfe de maison impatient de quitter le joug de sa servitude.

Elle fronce ses sourcils, hésitante. Alors je relève le menton, comme pour lui signifier que j'ai déjà gagné, et elle réagit au quart de tour, charmante dans son empressement à me convaincre de l'importance de sa cause. Pour ce que j'en ai à faire.

- Très bien, Draco, tu m'accompagneras. Dès demain, je veux te voir à mon bureau, à la première heure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle me quitte, sur la certitude de me retrouver le lendemain. Une fois seul, je m'attarde un peu, respirant sa fragrance.

Avant de partir à mon tour, je règle l'addition, laissant un pourboire plus que généreux.

Cet entretien a porté ses fruits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

Le lendemain, je la suit lorsqu'elle entre dans l'ascenseur. Elle ne dit mot, mais je la vois se mordiller les lèvres. Hier, devant le miroir, elle a mis longtemps à apparaître. Et quand, enfin, elle s'est montrée, j'ai pu constater à quel point elle était troublée. J'aurai voulu effacer ces rides de contrariété que je voyais sur son front.

Mais j'en suis le seul responsable. J'imagine qu'il y a une justice à voir les conséquences de mes actes. Et elle est là, fière, ce matin, prête à me prouver la noblesse de sa cause.

J'en rirais presque, de ses certitudes.

Elle répond au salut que je lui adresse dans la cabine exiguë, un peu surprise que je m'adresse à elle en public. C'est clair que ma réputation va souffrir de m'adresser aussi poliment à une née-moldue, aussi célèbre soit-elle. Mais c'est un sacrifice minime pour me rapprocher d'elle.

Cet échange poli a choqué la moitié des sorciers présents, et leur air abruti me donnerait presque l'envie de les empaler sur leur baguette. J'esquisse un rictus à cette idée.

Son sourire en coin répond au mien, et je me surprend à penser que la situation l'amuse autant que moi, d'une certaine façon. Bien que je doute qu'elle souhaite autant que moi le trépas de ces imbéciles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à peine entrés, elle me tend un parchemin presque aussi long que mon bras.

- Le planning de ma journée, explique-t-elle devant mes sourcils froncés.

De sa journée ? Douce Morgane, cette femme est folle. J'ose jeter un œil à ce travail de forçat, pour le regretter juste après. Quand va-t-elle trouver le temps de manger ? Et moi ?

- Ça ne me convient pas du tout, Hermione. Je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience, mais tu te bats pour les elfes de maison. Pas pour devenir comme eux.

Elle sourit plus franchement, mais il y a de la colère dans sa voix.

- Ce que je fais n'est rien à côté de ce qu'il faudrait faire pour les aider. Il subissent le joug des sorciers depuis des millénaires, en toute iniquité.

- Justement, je rétorque. Cela fait des millénaires. Il peuvent attendre quelques jours de plus.

Même quelques siècles, j'ajoute in petto. Mieux vaut garder cette réflexion pour moi.

Elle me reprend le parchemin d'un geste brusque, et je me retiens de soupirer. Voilà, elle est vexée.

- J'ai dit « le planning de MA journée », Draco. Je n'attends pas de toi la même implication, je ne suis pas aussi stupide.

Bon. Bien. Parfait, même. Mais la lueur déçue dans ses yeux me fait légèrement regretter ma moquerie. Je ne veux pas, plus, la blesser. J'essaie de me rattraper :

- Ce que je veux dire, Hermione, c'est que tu n'es pas seule. Tu dois aussi apprendre à déléguer. Sinon, ton combat se limitera à tes actions. Et quand tu t'arrêteras, personne ne reprendra le flambeau. Parce qu'à ce rythme, tu vas finir par flancher, tôt ou tard. C'est surprenant que tu n'ai pas encore craqué, d'ailleurs.

Elle se pince les lèvres, comme pour se retenir de répondre trop vite. J'espère qu'elle réfléchis à mes paroles. Parce que je me rends compte, avec une certaine gêne, que je ne veux pas la voir s'épuiser à son travail, aussi important soit-il pour elle.

- Tu as raison, Draco.

Sa voix se fait plus ferme :

- Je ne dois plus combattre seule. Il me faut trouver des alliés, au sein du monde sorcier, qui partageraient cet idéal d'un monde plus juste.

Elle me regarde fixement en disant ces derniers mots. Et, sous son regard, j'ai tout d'un coup l'impression d'être un loup en hiver qui vient de se faire coincer la patte dans un piège caché par la neige. Suspicion est un terme faible pour ce que j'éprouve à cet instant.

- Grâce à toi, à ta présence à mes côtés, les « Sang Purs » eux-même pourront se sentir concernés par mon combat.

Je plisse des yeux, méfiant. Elle a craché ces mots, Sang Purs, comme s'ils étaient de boue. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus. Non, en réalité, je n'aime pas, mais alors, pas du tout, ce qu'elle semble vouloir faire de moi. Un porte-parole, un étendard de son foutu combat ridicule. J'ai dit que je l'accompagnerais, pas que je la soutiendrais. Il va falloir qu'elle change, vite, l'idée qu'elle caresse de vouloir que je partage ses convictions. Je m'apprête à lui expliquer ma façon de voir, quand elle m'interrompt d'un geste.

- Vois-tu, reprend elle, négligeant mes sourcils froncée, et avec un sourire trop sincère pour être vrai, j'ai appris quelques petits trucs à tes côtés. Ne pas négliger l'importance de la presse, par exemple.

Elle se rapproche de moi, me prend le bras, avant de m'entraîner vers la porte.

- Après notre accord hier, j'ai pris la liberté de convoquer quelques représentants de cette profession.

Merlin, elle n'aurait pas...

Des flashes crépitent lorsqu'elle m'entraîne dehors, à sa suite.

Si, elle a osé. Les yeux écarquillés, j'écoute à peine les questions des scribouillards empressés qui nous mitraillent à la fois de photos et de questions :

- Lord Malfoy, est ce vrai que vous allez vous engager aux côtés d'Hermione Weasley dans son combat contre l'esclavage des elfes ?

- Avez vous déjà libéré vos propres elfes de maison ?

- Votre soutien à cette cause sera t il également d'ordre financier ?

- Que pensent vos amis de cette attitude ? Et le parti des Sang Purs ? D'autres grandes familles se sentent elles aussi concernées que vous l'êtes ?

Les questions fusent, et je sens la colère qui monte en moi, mais je me contiens. Ne jamais perdre la face en public. Hermione adresse ce même sourire trop grand à cette vague humaine, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver charmante.

Horripilante, mais charmante. Une serpentarde n'aurait pas mieux fait.

Alors, sur le coup d'une impulsion soudaine, je pose ma main libre sur son bras qui me retient, et j'adresse mon sourire le plus faux à ceux qui nous font face.

Après tout, comme dit l'adage, quand la potion est prête, il faut la boire, aussi immonde soit-elle.

- Je ne suis d'aucun parti, vous le savez tous. Mes actions sont toutes menées dans l'intérêt de la population sorcière. Mais je ne vais pas non plus inventer des victimes là où il n'y en a pas. Mon unique objectif, en me présentant aujourd'hui devant vous, est de déterminer la juste place des elfes de maisons dans notre société.

J'incline la tête avec un air noble et distingué sur le visage, et me penche doucement vers Hermione.

- Maintenant, tu nous fais transplaner, et vite, sinon je te jure, Hermione, que tu regretteras mes prochaines paroles publiques.

Elle me regarde, et la lueur de satisfaction au fond de ses yeux me trouble plus que je ne l'aurai voulu. Cette femme va me rendre fou.

Elle se tourne vers les journalistes, et les remercie de leur attention, avant de me reprendre le bras. La sensation du déplacement magique est toujours aussi désagréable, même si son intensité semble diminuer avec les années. Peut être, dans un millénaire ou deux, j'aurai plaisir à transplaner. Peut être.

A l'arrivée, je me détourne d'Hermione, à regrets, et plisse des yeux devant le décor qui s'offre à moi. Une vague impression de déjà-vu.

Nous sommes sur un chemin de terre, qui semble avoir été piétiné par une horde de trolls sauvages. De chaque côté, des barrières en bois, sur lesquels ont peut lire, gravées un peu partout, des déclarations d'amour presque identiques les unes aux autres, à l'exception des initiales. Comme si le monde entier s'était donné rendez-vous pour afficher sa niaiserie, dans un grand étalage de médiocrité.

Morgane, il y a même des DM entourés de petits cœurs frissonnants.

A croire que mon estomac est directement relié à mes yeux, car l'envie de gerber devant ce spectacle affligeant est terrible.

Je sens le regard moqueur d'Hermione sur mon dos, et je me retourne brutalement. La voir là semble éveiller de vieux souvenirs, et je réalise enfin où elle nous a fait transplaner.

Même si je n'aurai jamais pensé y revenir un jour. Et encore moins en sa compagnie.

Nous sommes sur le sentier qui relie Pré-aux-lards de Poudlard.

Par le sang, j'espère ne pas avoir été le seul élève avec ces initiales, je ne m'en remettrai pas. Je grimace devant cette injustice. Il doit bien y avoir d'autres initiales sur lesquelles tomber au sortir d'un transplanage d'escorte, non ?

A moins qu'elle ne l'ai fait exprès pour se moquer de moi ? J'y croirais presque, après sa petite démonstration de force au ministère.

Je glousse en mon for intérieur en me rappelant la scène. Une vraie peste, oui, prête à tout pour défendre ses idées.

Et, pire que tout, j'aime ça.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

Nous marchons en silence depuis de longues minutes, mais c'est un silence tranquille, bercé par le chant des oiseaux et les odeurs de la terre humide de chaque côté du chemin.

Sur le visage d'Hermione, son sourire se fait plus large à mesure que nous approchons du château. J'aimerai avoir cette même expression, mais les années à Poudlard ont été trop terribles pour que je me sente heureux d'y retourner. Quand j'y ai mis les pieds, j'étais le fils de Lord Malfoy, respecté, couvert d'honneurs et de gloire à hauteur de fortune. A la fin de ma scolarité, j'étais jeté à Azkaban, et mes illusions aux orties.

L'ombre du Lord et de ce qu'il m'a forcé à y accomplir planera toujours pour moi sur ces vieilles pierres.

C'est la vieille McGonaggal qui nous reçoit, en personne. Elle doit être aussi vieille que Dumbledore à l'époque. Peut être même plus. C'est quand même incroyable qu'il n'y ait que des croulants pour s'occuper des jeunes sorciers.

A ce propos, je me demande si je pourrais retrouver Scorpius. Les lettres que les enfants font à leurs parents paraissent à ces derniers toujours trop chiches en information. Mon fils me manque.

La vieille peau nous précède rapidement, et Hermione me prend la main pour me faire accélérer le mouvement. Sur notre passage un peu trop rapide pour être totalement digne, les murmures vont bon train.

D'après Scorpius, il y aurait une sculpture d'Hermione et de ses bouseux d'amis dans la salle commune des Griffons. A moins que ce ne soit une photo ? En tout cas, le nom de Weasley se répercute dans l'air. Le mien aussi, mais je suis un Malfoy, j'ai l'habitude.

La gargouille franchie, nous nous isolons dans le bureau directorial. Elle est tout sourire avec Hermione et moi même, mais ses yeux sont froids quand ils me fixent. Je la déteste toujours autant, et cela semble bien réciproque. Ou est ce du dédain que je lis dans son regard ?

Qu'importe, mon jugement sur elle est sans appel : elle a fait plus pour la séparation des maisons en refusant aux Serpentards de se battre pour défendre l'école, que tous les ennemis de Poudlard réunis. La maison des Serpents fait partie de Poudlard. Même si, incidemment, nombre de mes condisciples ont gardé leur vie grâce à cette décision terriblement arbitraire, je ne cesse de lui en tenir grief. Il a fallu des années avant que les Serpentards ne retrouvent confiance en leur maison. Et cet ostracisme latent a mis longtemps à s'atténuer dans le monde sorcier.

Je laisse Hermione lui expliquer ce que nous attendons d'elle. Un libre accès aux elfes de Poudlard, procédure entérinée par le ministère. Je retiens un soupir d'agacement. La politesse d'Hermione est excessive. Cette femme n'a pas son mot à dire, de toute façon. Je profite de leur discussion oiseuse pour détailler la pièce. Tout est ordonné, sous contrôle. Cette femme est maniaque. Je me demande si son célibat en est la conséquence ou la cause.

Elle se lève, à la fin des explications d'Hermione, et propose d'appeler un vieil elfe pour commencer. Hermione accepte volontiers, et un elfe apparaît alors, se répandant immédiatement en courbettes obséquieuses. Il me jette un coup d'œil méfiant. Est ce que mon nom est connu aussi chez les sous-ê... les créatures magiques ?

Voilà qui ne va pas me faciliter la tâche, mais peu importe, tant qu'Hermione est à mes côtés. Le sol commence à luire à force d'être frotté par ce front difforme, quand il accepte enfin de se tenir avec un minimum de dignité. Ses yeux luisent de gratitude, c'en est écœurant

La directrice s'éclipse, nous laissant seuls avec la chose, un certain Tinky selon elle, qui murmure sur un ton de vénération des bribes de phrases que je ne saisis qu'à moitié : Harry Potter, Noble Granger, Grand Dobby...

Je roule des yeux, et Hermione semble gênée de tant d'adoration. Merlin, il la met dans la même phrase que l'autre elfe renégat. Rien que cela est injurieux. Je finirais presque par apprécier son silence à mon propos.

Elle l'interroge enfin sur ses conditions de vie, à Poudlard. Et sur ce qu'il faisait, avant. Oui, il y est bien traité, même si jamais, au grand jamais, il n'oserait réclamer le moindre salaire. Il n'est pas comme Dobby, Maîtresse. Et gnagnagna, le temps s'étire de façon exponentielle... Comment peut elle supporter cela ?

J'interromps une nouvelle mélopée de l'elfe sur sa joie de servir dans cette école où tant de jeunes nobles sorciers évoluent. Je sens presque son regard sur moi quand il dit cela. Fort bien, il sait effectivement qui je suis.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris... Tinky, tu es heureux d'être asservi à Poudlard ?

Hermione me lance un regard noir plein de reproche devant ma formulation, mais je reste hermétique à sa réprobation silencieuse. Je veux faire une pause, manger, me laver de toute infection. A hauteur d'abdomen, les courbettes s'intensifient.

- Oui, oui, je suis bien mieux ici que chez les...

Il se tord les mains. Il allait dire du mal de ses anciens maîtres, l'imbécile. Je l'observe attentivement. Je ne le reconnais pas, c'est déjà ça.

- Comment as tu réussi à venir à Poudlard, dis moi ?

Le ton d'Hermione est toute douceur, et j'en frémis de plaisir et d'indignation mêlés. Pourquoi est ce que c'est à cet elfe qu'elle parle comme ça ? J'en loupe presque la réponse de la créature :

- Mon ancien Maître ne voulait plus de moi. Il...

Il s'interrompt, avant de commencer à se tordre les doigts, plus fortement. J'espère qu'il souffre.

- Il t'a fait du mal ?

Merlin, de l'inquiétude, maintenant. Et pourquoi pas des baisers, après ? J'ai envie de lui crier que ce n'est qu'un elfe de maison, qu'elle ne va quand même pas lui faire un câlin, mais je m'arrête aussitôt. Avec cet esprit de contrariété qu'elle semble avoir développé, j'ai peur qu'elle ne me prenne au mot.

Je soupire, essayant de clore la discussion :

- Tu veux dire que tu étais un tellement mauvais serviteur qu'il n'a plus supporté ton incompétence et qu'il t'a envoyé ici comme un déchet encombrant dont on se débarrasse ?

- Draco...

L'avertissement dans la voix de ma chère Gryffondor est coupé par la réponse timide et gênée du vermisseau incapable.

- Non, j'étais un bon serviteur pour mon Maître, monsieur.

Je me détourne du regard chargé de colère d'Hermione, pour fixer le vieil elfe. Je ne comprends pas.

- Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il libéré ?

Hermione m'a devancé. Elle semble aussi surprise que moi. La chose se ratatine sur elle même.

- Mon Maître...il disait...

- Quoi ?

Mon ton est agacé. Qu'est ce qui aurait poussé un sorcier à se débarrasser de son serviteur ?

- Il a dit que je lui avais volé...mais ça ne lui appartenait pas. C'était à moi. Ma récompense.

Il est dégoulinant de crainte devant nous. Mais, étrangement, déterminé. Hermione l'interroge, curieuse :

- Qu'est ce qui était ta récompense, Tinky ?

Du coin de l'œil, je surprend, étonné, des feuilles se soulever doucement, des tableaux frémir sur leurs cadres. L'elfe est en train de perdre le contrôle sur sa magie, je n'en reviens pas.

- La Source... Il disait que ce n'était pas pour moi. Mais il mentait. C'est la récompense. La récompense !

Il hurle presque ces derniers mots, les doigts complètement retournés, avant de disparaître dans un pop sonore. Dans le bureau, le calme retombe soudainement, mais même le silence soudain retrouvé ne suffit pas à me distraire de mes pensées.

Je suis sous le choc. Ce...Tinky a utilisé la Source de son Maître.

Hermione ne semble pas comprendre ce qui s'est passé, mais elle a l'air aussi choquée que moi.

- Tinky ? Tinky ?

Ses appels reste vains l'elfe appartient à Poudlard, il ne lui doit pas obéissance.

Elle se tourne vers moi, perplexe.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé avec Tinky, Draco. Je... nous devrions parler à d'autres elfes de maison qui sont ici. Que tu te rendes compte de leurs conditions d'existence, avant d'aller voir ceux qui sont dans les anciennes familles.

Elle se mord les lèvres. Tinky doit lui apparaître comme aussi cinglé que "le Grand Dobby ».

Elle semble se demander ce qu'il s'est passé.

La connaissant, elle va mettre ce mystère dans un coin de sa tête, et se triturer les méninges jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une explication à ses agissements. Ou bien interroger Tinky, ou d'autres, sur ce qu'il a appelé la Source.

Merlin, elle est bien capable de découvrir ça toute seule. Puis je repense à la tension qui habitait l'elfe, à la fin de l'entrevue. La magie incontrôlable qu'il dégageait, sous l'angoisse.

Elle aurait pu être blessée.

Les elfes ne sont pas des créatures fréquentables pour elle. Par la barbe de Merlin, ce Tinky aurait pu lui faire mal.

Et je sais maintenant une chose que Lucius lui même ignorait. Les elfes connaissent les Sources. Et, visiblement, peuvent utiliser cette Magie.

J'aimerai reparler, seul à seul, avec cette créature, mais la méfiance qu'il m'a porté durant tout l'entretien, ne fait que conforter mes inquiétudes. Seul, je n'ai aucune chance de faire parler les elfes. Et cet incroyable coup du sort ne se reproduira peut être pas.

Je dois mettre Hermione au courant pour les Sources.

Elle finira bien par les découvrir, autant que je l'aide, elle ne m'en sera que plus reconnaissante et disposée à aider par la suite.

Oui, voilà.

Que je puisse, par la même occasion, rester à ses côtés et, au besoin, la protéger de ces elfes dérangés, n'est qu'un aspect du problème. Pas une raison en soi.

Je soupire. Voilà que je me ment à moi même.

Je suis pathétique.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

Finalement, nous sommes restés toute la matinée. D'autres elfes ont été interrogés, mais, les rares fois où Hermione a fait mine de parler des Sources, les visages se sont fermés. Au final, si je n'avais pas, à chaque fois, fait digression en ramenant la conversation sur les traitements soit disant infligés aux elfes, plus aucun n'aurait voulu parler à Hermione. Mais elle sait qu'elle a soulevé un lièvre de taille. Les elfes se taisent, heureusement.

C'en serait amusant en d'autres circonstances, de la voir en butte à la suspicion de ceux pour qui elle se bat avec autant de fougue.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se mettent à lui parler des Sources. Pas alors que le sujet les effraie tant qu'ils ne se contrôlent plus. Et puis, de toute façon, mon serment me conduirait malgré moi à adopter un comportement suspect, et je n'ai aucune envie qu'Hermione doute de moi maintenant.

Au final, McGonaggal nous invite à partager le repas du midi dans la Grande Salle. Je me doute qu'elle se serait bien contenté de son ancienne étudiante préférée, si j'en crois le regard sombre qu'elle me lance. Mais je prends Hermione par le bras, et remercie froidement la directrice de cette invitation. Elle s'incline sèchement devant nous, avant de se retirer, la bouche tellement pincée que ses lèvres en deviennent inexistantes un instant. Hermione ne remarque pas, trop perdue dans ses réflexions, ce léger différend.

Au repas, les élèves nous dévisagent, et je ne met que quelques secondes avant de découvrir mon fils, assis entre ceux de sa maison. Il me salue de la tête, ne paraissant pas surpris de me retrouver ici. Les rumeurs voyagent vite, et nous sommes là depuis des heures. Que le temps file. J'en profite pour l'observer discrètement alors qu'il sourit doucement à une jeune femme qui lui murmure je ne sais quoi.

Je me crispe. A son âge, ma condition...sentimentale était un vrai désastre. Je sais trop bien ce que le lien lui fera. A ses sentiments, et à sa sexualité naissante. Je me tordrais les doigts comme ce misérable Tinky, s'il n'y avait ce regard inquisiteur de la directrice.

A la place, je lance un informulé sur la pomme devant moi. En quelques secondes, elle pèle d'elle même, et McGonaggal, probablement par politesse, m'interroge avec ce ton glacial qu'elle prend quand elle me parle. J'explique froidement, agacé par son attitude à mon encontre :

- Eh bien, c'est un sort de découpe de mon invention : chaque infime lésion préexistante est agrandie jusqu'à devenir une vraie coupure, qui s'étend jusqu'à en rencontrer une autre. Et, à l'endroit où cela se produit, la peau commence à peler, comme une tomate dans l'eau bouillante. C'est fascinant à observer.

Son visage est devenu blanc, alors que je me fend du sourire le plus tordu que je puisse avoir. McGonagall me hait visiblement, autant que ce soit fondé. Je l'achève, le fiel dégoulinant de mes lèvres :

- C'est Potter le Sauveur qui me l'a inspiré, en réalité. C'est une variante du SectumSempra qu'il m'a lancé lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Vous vous souvenez qu'il avait voulu me tuer avec ce sort, si empli de Magie Noire qu'il est à présent classé comme un impardonnable ?

Elle grimace. Les sorts de Magie noire ne sont pleinement efficaces que quand le sorcier qui les lance veut faire mal à son adversaire. Et Merlin sait que Potter me haïssait, à l'époque. Ça doit lui faire moyennement plaisir de se souvenir que son Potter chéri est capable de ce genre de prouesses, même si, à l'époque, il avait été terrifié de ce qui avait manqué de se produire.

- Il ne voulait pas vous tuer, Monsieur Malfoy. Il ignorait le potentiel destructeur de ce sortilège, inventé par Snape, si je ne m'abuse.

Je ricane. La vieille lionne a encore des crocs et elle veut jouer, parfait.

- Oui, il l'ignorait, précisément. Et donc, il s'est dit qu'il allait tester sur un autre élève. Judicieux. Vraiment.

Elle crispe les lèvres. Elle ne doit pas aimer qu'on lui rappelle l'impétuosité légendaire -et stupide- des Gryffons. Hermione interrompt notre charmante discussion, sans noter la tension de son ancienne directrice de maison, en lui demandant des nouvelles de sa fille, en même année que Scorpius.

La discussion se fait plus légère, en se recentrant sur la jeune Rose. Apparemment, le portrait craché de sa mère au même âge. Le regard pétillant de l'ancienne directrice de maison est assez parlant de la vénération qu'elle voue à la jeune Weasley.

A mon tour, je l'interroge sur Scorpius. Sa voix se refroidit légèrement, mais elle semble capable de mettre ses inimités de côté, puisqu'elle me répond sans ambages :

- Votre fils est bien entouré. Ses amis l'ont vraiment aidé à traverser la période de deuil qui vous a touché, avec la disparition de sa mère.

Elle me fixe en disant cela, comme curieuse de savoir si la mort d'Astoria m'a réellement affecté. Le résultat ne doit pas trop lui plaire, parce qu'elle continue, plus sèchement :

Evidemment, il en souffre encore par moments, mais essaie de le surmonter autant qu'il peut.

Pour le coup, je lui accorde de nouveau ma pleine attention.

- Pourrais-je le ramener au manoir ce soir ? Nous sommes vendredi, j'argumente, et cela lui ferait du bien, si j'en crois vos propos, de profiter un peu de sa famille.

Elle se mord les lèvres, indécise. Bien sûr, je connais le planning de la semaine de mon fils. Le vendredi après-midi, Scorpius n'a qu'une heure de cours, juste après le repas. Si elle accepte, je pourrais repartir avec lui sans tarder.

Au final, après quelques remarques futiles sur la façon dont je dois m'y prendre pour aider mon fils -Merlin, cette femme n'est même pas mère, comment serais-t-elle qualifiée pour me dire comment je dois parler à MON fils?-, elle donne son accord.

Je propose à Hermione de venir au manoir avec nous, afin de revoir les différentes déclarations des elfes.

Elle acquiesce, mais je surprend un tremblement léger dans sa voix.

Le manoir ? Morgane, comment puis-je être aussi stupide ? Elle y a vécu des moments horribles, lors de la guerre. Je vais pour lui proposer un autre arrangement, mais son regard me désarçonne. Elle semble prête à affronter sa peur.

En la voyant ainsi, aussi courageuse, prête à affronter ses démons, je prends une décision qui me surprend moi même.

Fort de cette nouvelle volonté, je profite de ce début d'après-midi pour déambuler dans l'école. Hermione est restée discuter avec la vieille peau, je n'ai pas ce courage. A la place, mes pas me dirigent automatiquement vers le couloir de la Salle sur Demande. Il faut croire que j'aime souffrir. Au lieu de retrouver la salle commune de ce qui fut ma maison, des années durant, je me vois arpenter ce couloir, appelant de mes vœux cet endroit si chargé en mauvais souvenirs. Quand la porte se manifeste, je reste un instant sans bouger. La gorge serrée, j'enclenche la poignée, qui s'ouvre sans un bruit. Vague impression de pénétrer dans un mausolée, tout de silence, de ruines et de cendres.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ici, les yeux humides, à ressasser mes regrets. Les mots me paraissent si futiles, à cet instant. Ma détermination à éviter les mêmes erreurs à mon fils s'en trouve curieusement renforcée, et un rictus m'accompagne, alors que je ressort de cet antichambre de la mort.

Je rejoins Hermione et Scorpius, que la directrice a fait prévenir, et je lance la poudre de cheminette pour nous faire voyager tous les trois.

A peine arrivés au manoir, je dévisage Hermione. Son air égaré m'inquiète, et je me demande ce dont elle a pu s'entretenir avec la directrice de Poudlard.

Elle se ressaisit, et me regarde fixement :

- Je sais que je ne suis pas ici par hasard, Draco. Tu ne fais jamais rien par hasard. Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu attends de moi, mais je finirais par le découvrir, tu sais ?

Je déglutis péniblement devant son accusation soudaine, si juste, alors que Scorpius s'éloigne, nous accordant une certaine intimité. Sa suspicion toute nouvelle m'emplit d'amertume, mais elle est justifiée. Pourtant, sa voix n'a pas paru méfiante. Juste curieuse. Elle reprend, devant mon silence :

- L'esclavage des elfes t'indiffère, Draco. Pire, que tu le cautionnes. Ta décision de m'aider ou, du moins, de voir si ma cause est défendable selon tes critères, cache quelque chose. Je n'ai pas la stupidité de croire que tu n'as aucune motivation cachée, tu sais ?

Crois-t-elle vraiment que je vais tout déballer d'un coup, parce qu'elle me le demande ? Les Sources, c'est vrai, mais aussi mon envie inavouable de la voir, de la toucher, de m'en emplir les sens. C'est une femme mariée, et cette barrière intangible n'en est pas moins réelle.

J'esquisse un rictus.

- Tu n'es pas stupide, Hermione, j'en suis bien conscient. Je ne peux rien te dévoiler encore. Mais reste avec moi souper, et tu auras peut être quelques réponses à tes questions.

Elle m'interroge du regard, mais je me contente de lui proposer de profiter du reste de l'après-midi pour s'entretenir avec mes elfes, pendant que je discuterai avec Scorpius. Elle finit par m'accorder ce dîner, et se plonge derechef dans une grande conversation avec Dipsy, une de mes elfes les plus dévouée, que j'ai appelé à cette intention.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'éloigne. Une idée fulgurante, un peu retorse, mais probablement réalisable, m'a fait soudain espérer pouvoir contourner ma parole donnée il y a si longtemps.

Scorpius ne pipe mot, alors que je l'entraîne à ma suite. Nous nous enfonçons rapidement dans les entrailles du manoir. Je sais que, attentif, il enregistre chacun de mes actes, chacune de mes phrases, alors que je nous fait franchir, une à une, les portes cachées qui nous séparent de la Source.

Et, enfin, nous voici au centre de tous mes cauchemars.

La caverne est aussi immense que dans mes souvenirs, et j'entends Scorpius qui souffle doucement à mes côtés, impressionné par la majesté et la magie brute qui se dégagent de l'endroit.

Contrairement à Lucius en mon temps, je n'invoque pas ma Magie, même si je la sens prête à s'activer à la moindre de mes attentes.

Au lieu de ça, je me tourne vers mon fils intimidé. Le cycle est bouclé.

- Regarde, Scorpius. Et apprends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

_Un grand merci à tous ceux (bon, d'accord, toutes celles) qui m'ont aidé, par MP, pour la suite de l'histoire. En lisant vos retours, j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux, pour une bonne compréhension de la fic, un petit retour en arrière. Normalement prévu plus tard, il me semble pourtant, après concertation avec moi même, indispensable de le placer ici. _

_Merci encore pour votre aide, qui m'a permis d'identifier plus clairement quelques points à retravailler._

.

LUCIUS

- Comment est ce possible ?

C'étaient les premiers mots que Draco laissait échapper depuis sa découverte des origines de sa famille. Lucius était surpris de son attitude. Certes, son fils s'était pétrifié sous le choc, mais il n'avait pas vitupéré comme lui en son temps. Pas de protestations de déni, sous quelque forme que ce soit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco se montre aussi pragmatique. Mais c'était aussi bien, il préférait éviter les confrontations directes avec son héritier, à présent.

Il pesta en lui même. Il aurait bien eu besoin d'un remontant, là, tout de suite. Mais la pièce était inaccessible même pour les elfes dociles.

Il se positionna au côté de son fils, aux regard toujours fixé sur ce nom qui semblait les narguer, à travers les millénaires.

Shiloh Malfoy.

Il en avait fait des cauchemars, autrefois. Derrière la noble prestance des Malfoy se cachait un secret infâme. Il était terrifié que cette vérité soit découverte un jour.

Les Malfoy, Sang de Bourbe.

Sa raison lui disait qu' il pouvait légitimement se déclarer de Sang Pur. Oui. Il possédait une Source. Mais il ne pouvait en parler, pas davantage que Draco.

Et, en son for intérieur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Une partie de lui, celle dont, dans son enfance, il avait été le plus fier, était souillée de la plus abjecte des façons.

- Les...les autres grandes familles ont les mêmes... origines ?

La voix de Draco s'éleva, choquée. Lui aussi l'était, par la question de son fils. Il n'avait jamais pensé en ces termes. Pour Lucius, la honte avait été telle qu'il avait refoulé cette découverte au plus profond de son esprit.

Mais la question de Draco l'interpellait.

Qu'en était-il des autres lignées ? Logiquement, il fallait bien un commencement, non ? Il était soudain évident que son sang n'était pas le seul à être de basse extraction.

Il prit la parole, incertain, une vague envie de vomir au creux du ventre.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment cela a commencé, Draco. Ni si les autres familles sont aussi concernées. Ce ne sont pas des choses dont on peut parler dans une discussion honorable. Même à ta mère, je n'oserai en parler. Si elle découvrait...

Son fils lui jeta un regard aigu. Lucius n'avait jamais cherché à cacher l'affection profonde qu'il portait à Narcissa. Il en mourrait de l'intérieur, de lire le mépris dans les yeux de son épouse. Ou pire, de provoquer chez elle le même auto-écoeurement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'Abraxas lui avait révélé ce secret là.

Il se redonna une contenance, avant de poursuivre :

Je ne peux t'en dévoiler que ce que mon père, Abraxas lui même, m'a révélé...

.

.

DRACO

.

Draco était tout ouïe. Sans même se tourner vers Lucius, il savait que ce genre de situation était extraordinaire. Lucius en position de faiblesse, devant lui.

Mais pas lui, Draco.

Il n'était pas si affecté qu'il aurait dû l'être. Qu'il l'aurait été si il n'avait pas connu Granger. Hermione. La petite Sang-de-Bourbe au cerveau hyperactif. Et à la compassion débordante. Merlin, il ne devait pas penser à elle, pas maintenant.

Se concentrer sur les paroles de Lucius.

Comprendre les implications. Mieux connaître ses faiblesses pour pouvoir les cacher plus efficacement. A présent qu'une preuve attestait de son hérédité douteuse, il s'interrogeait sur l'existence d'autres témoignages.

Concernant d'autres familles de Sang-Pur, de préférence.

Est ce que tous vivaient dans la duplicité quand à leurs origines ? Il avait presque oublié où il se trouvait, quand la voix de Lucius brisa son raisonnement.

- Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Je ne suis même pas certain de la véracité du peu que j'ai glané. Mais... ce Shiloh, notre ancêtre, est effectivement le premier Malfoy a avoir possédé la Magie en lui. Le premier sorcier de notre sang. Mais pas un Sang Pur, à plus d'un titre.

Draco se tourna vers lui. Que voulait dire Lucius avec cette remarque ? Il attendit, crispé, que son père reprenne la parole.

Ce dernier avait rougi, étonnement. Draco ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu son géniteur rougir de la sorte. Pour quelque raison que ce fut.

- La Source... voilà ce qui nous différencie véritablement des sorciers...ordinaires. Qui sépare les Sang-Purs des Sang Mêlés et des Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce..Shiloh a initié la lignée des Malfoy, mais c'est le jour où nous nous sommes liés à une Source que nous avons acquis le titre de Sang-Pur.

- Comprends tu ce que je dis, Draco ?, reprit Lucius, sans oser regarder directement son fils.

Draco reformula soigneusement. Il ne voulait pas faire d'erreur d'interprétation sur un sujet aussi sensible que celui-ci.

- Vous voulez dire que le fait de se lier à la Source a donné ses titres de noblesses à l'un de nos ancêtres, lui même descendant de Shiloh le Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Il s'amusa de l'expression horrifiée de son père à cette appellation. Lui mettre le nez dans son déni lui procurait une jubilation certaine. Draco se demanda fugitivement ce qu'en penserait Granger, de le voir ainsi railler le patriarche Malfoy avec cette vérité dérangeante, qui l'apparentait à ceux qu'il méprisait à haute voix.

Apprécierait-elle de voir Draco la défendre implicitement, même de façon aussi contournée ?

Il ricana en lui même, amer, alors que Lucius acquiesçait, l'air sombre, à sa question railleuse. Encore quelques révélations chocs de ce genre, et il pourrait aller baiser les pieds des traîtres à leur sang eux même.

En parlant d'eux...

- Les traîtres à leur Sang...quand ils sont reniés, ils perdent accès à leur Source, n'est ce pas ?

Ce n'était presque pas une question. Parce que, sans aucun doute possible, il savait qu'il avait raison. Les Sources se transmettaient de génération en génération, dans le plus grand secret. Aucun Sang Pur n'aurait fait confiance à un renié pour cacher ce secret et, plus encore, pour l'utiliser. D'où la nécessité d'imposer le silence aux nouveaux-liés, comme Lucius avait procédé avec lui.

Et Draco ne doutait pas que les reniés n'auraient aucun moyen de transmettre leur héritage familial à leur descendance. Lucius se rengorgea :

- Effectivement, Draco. Les Sources sont pour les seuls Sang-Purs. Mais... sa voix s'atténua quelque peu...autrefois, les traîtres à leur sang se sont acoquinés avec des Sang Mêlés et des Sang de Bourbe pour nous les dérober !

Draco observa son père s'emporter.

- Tu as du apprendre les grandes guerres magiques. Mais celles-ci ont été volontairement oubliées, et ne se transmettent plus que dans les anciennes familles. Pas celles qui ont opposé les sorciers aux sous-espèces, mais celles qui ont été initiées par ces voleurs de magie. Les guerres intestines.

Draco secoua la tête. Même si Binns en avait parlé, il ne l'aurait pas su. Les longs discours monotones du fantôme professeur endormaient tout le monde. Sauf peut être Granger, il faudrait qu'il vérifie. Il se demanda distraitement si Lucius avait eu les mêmes cours, dispensés avec cette même absence de fougue, qu'il subissait chaque année. Probablement. Binns devait avoir sévi même au temps d'Abraxas. Peut être même avant.

Lucius reprit, sur le ton de la confidence :

- Autrefois, le secret des Sources n'était pas aussi bien gardé que maintenant. Et les Sang de Bourbe en ont eu vent. Ils ont décidé de s'approprier les Sources, de les voler aux Sang Purs !

Draco ne souleva pas le fait que, à l'origine, les Malfoy avaient certainement du procéder de la même façon pour se lier aux Sources. Il ne pensait pas que Lucius lui pardonnerait cette effronterie là, aussi vraie fût elle.

- C'est ainsi qu'ont commencé les premières guerres sorcières, Draco. Les voleurs de magie ont voulu dérober les Sources à leurs gardiens, aux Sang Purs, mais nous étions naturellement plus puissants, et nous avons gagné ces guerres de pouvoir, en lançant nos elfes dans les batailles.

Draco observa, cynique, son père se rengorger de la victoire de ses ancêtres sur les Sang-de-Bourbes, comme si elle avait été la sienne propre.

Un « nous » commode, facile, qui ne le convainquait plus comme avant. Encore là dessus, visiblement, le père restait plus aveugle que le fils.

- Mais ces guerres ont laissé la population sorcière exsangue, au bord de l'abîme. Alors il a été décidé d'imposer le secret sur les Sources. Les sortilèges d'oubli ont été utilisés à outrance, après ces guerres là. Et les Serments inviolables se sont multipliés, aussi. Les Serments d'Allégeance également. Tout a été mis en oeuvre par les Sang Purs pour que, plus jamais, les Sang de Bourbes ne cherchent à spolier les Sang Purs de leur héritage.

Il reprit, plus calmement :

-Les anciennes lignées se souviennent, Draco. Les Sang de Bourbe sont méprisables. Ils ont voulu nous voler notre Magie, comme si elle leur appartenait. N'oublie jamais leur duplicité.

.

LUCIUS

.

Draco semblait sceptique. Lucius décida de dévoiler, un peu plus, ce qu'il avait appris d'Abraxas. De toute façon, il savait que Draco ne le décevrait pas. C'était un vrai Malfoy, élevé dans l'honneur de son nom. Il ne faillirait pas.

- Les sorciers Sang Purs transmettent leur Source à leurs fils, et les sorcières à leurs filles. Mais cet héritage a été conservé de haute lutte, Draco. Et, après les guerres intestines, les Sorciers de Sang Pur ont tout fait pour que, jamais, un tel chaos ne se reproduise. Les pouvoirs ont été cachés, et le Temps du Silence est arrivé.

- Le Temps du Silence ? Je ne comprends pas.

Draco était de plus en plus dubitatif devant les explications de Lucius. Quoi qu'en pense son père, les Obliviate et les Serments inviolables comportaient toujours un risque d'erreur.

- Les Sang Purs se sont ligués pour cacher la vérité à ceux qui ne possédaient pas de Source. Les Sang Mêlés et les Sang de Bourbe, à fortiori, ont été volontairement égarés. Sur des années, sur des siècles, Draco.

Draco ne comprenait toujours pas où voulait en venir Lucius. Un mensonge se transmettant de générations en générations ? Tout ça pour éviter un retour des luttes intestines, de la soif de pouvoir des Sang de Bourbes et des Sang Mêlés ? Comment était ce possible ?

- Il y a forcément eu des fuites. Certains Sang Purs ont dû parler, au fil des siècles, non ?

Lucius secoua négativement la tête.

- Quel intérêt un Sang Pur aurait il eu à laisser filtrer ce genre d'information, Draco ? Réfléchis. Même ceux qui apprécient les Sang de Bourbe ne veulent pas courir le risque de voir resurgir le spectre de ces années sanglantes. Ce serait une guerre encore plus terrible que celle qui a secoué le monde sorcier ces dernières années, Draco. Le fondement de notre culture en serait ébranlé, comprends tu ?

Draco écoutait ce que lui disait Lucius. Ceux qui apprécient les Sang de Bourbe. Des Sang Purs influents...

- Dumbledore...le directeur de l'école. Il est au courant de tout cela, n'est ce pas ?

Lucius esquissa un sourire suffisant.

- Pourquoi crois tu qu'un professeur fantôme absolument insipide ait été affecté à l'histoire de la Magie, Draco ? Honnêtement, qui pourrait avoir envie d'en savoir plus après un tel...enseignement ?

Hermione Granger, pensa immédiatement Draco, un peu surpris que les paroles de son père le renvoie à ses récentes réflexions. Mais il tint sa langue. Une née moldue qui s'immisçait dans les vieilles intrigues, voilà qui ferait hurler le patriarche Malfoy. Il préféra se concentrer sur une autre partie du problème :

- Le vieux sénile cautionne tout cela ?

Lucius ne releva pas l'impertinence de son fils. Lui non plus ne portait pas le vieux directeur en très haute estime.

- Et bien, disons que la nomination du Professeur Binns n'était pas complètement fortuite. Et cela fait bien longtemps que l'engouement des sorciers envers leur histoire, ou envers l'histoire de la magie, a été étouffé. Toute tentative de recherche historique doit être entérinée par le ministère. Et Merlin sait que les démarches administratives sont parfois complexes et... lentes.

Lucius souriait distraitement en avouant tranquillement à son fils la corruption qui gangrenait le ministère. Draco n'en avait cure, mais n'en revenait pas d'avoir été délibérément maintenu dans la même ignorance.

Il connaissait maintenant l'origine de la haine de nombreux Sang Purs envers les Sang de Bourbe, basée sur des faits passés, sur une crainte réelle de se faire voler leur magie.

Ils étaient la cause de tout. Ce qu'il devait endurer dans le silence, depuis son lien.

Oh, comme il les haïssait !


	11. Chapter 11

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

Des jours durant, je me suis interrogé sur ce que je devais faire. Puis, quand ma décision a été prise, le reste s'est révélé d'une grande simplicité. Peut être trop, même. Et je me demande si Lucius a consciemment prévu cette porte de sortie. Ca ne me surprendrait pas de lui.

Parce que, lorsque Lucius m'a lié, il m'a imposé de ne parler de la Source qu'à ma seule descendance, et je m'y suis engagé. Sur ma vie, je ne dois en parler à personne d'autre.

Mais ce serment qui m'engage, rien ne me force à l'imposer à mon tour à Scorpius.

Alors, dans cette caverne millénaire, je parle. Des heures, j'ai l'impression.

Je parle des Sources, de ce qui fait de nous des Sangs Purs. Je parle de nos ancêtres, de Shiloh et des guerres intestines. Je lui parle des mensonges et des secrets transmis sur les siècles écoulés.

Puis je lui parle de notre Source. De ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un peu plus de pouvoir, plus de puissance, plus de réserve magique. Parce que c'était la guerre du Sang, et que même le plus infime avantage était à prendre. Je lui raconte, la voix hachée, les années de semi-prostitution, où je disais oui parce que dire non aurait pu me rendre trop faible pour survivre.

Je lui raconte ma guerre, celle que j'ai vécu à Poudlard, où, sans la Source, je ne sais même pas si j'aurai pu réactiver cette maudite armoire à disparaître. La guerre que j'ai ensuite vécu au manoir, quand les mangemorts s'y étaient établis et où chaque journée était une lutte de domination. Je lui parle du combat que j'ai mené après, pour reprendre mon héritage et où, là encore, chaque parcelle de pouvoir était durement acquise. Puis, après, enfin, les années de paix, où j'ai pu limiter cet asservissement à la Source.

Je lui avoue, à mi voix, ce qu'il va désormais vivre, une fois qu'il sera lié. Lié. Asservi. Soumis.

Des années de cauchemars futurs que je lui décris, d'une voix inhumaine.

Scorpius m'écoute, les yeux exorbités. Quelques fois, il m'interrompt, pour me poser quelques questions, ou, d'autres fois, pour juste digérer ces informations si terribles que je lui assène, sans pitié pour son effroi de plus en plus perceptible.

J'essaie de ne penser ni à l'heure, ni à Hermione qui doit se demander pourquoi le tête à tête avec mon fils perturbé, que j'ai évoqué comme excuse pour la laisse seule, prend autant de temps.

J'espère que Dipsy saura l'accaparer assez longtemps.

Mais Scorpius doit tout comprendre. Parce que, après, toutes les questions qu'Hermione posera, ce sera lui et lui seul qui pourra lui répondre.

Scorpius va devenir mon lien avec Hermione.

Alors je développe, parce que je sais un peu le mode de pensée de ma lionne, et que je veux qu'elle dispose de toutes les informations possibles.

Si quelqu'un peut m'aider à tenir mon fils éloigné de ce que j'ai vécu, c'est elle.

A personne d'autre, je ne ferai confiance.

Et, en filigrane, j'essaie de ne pas penser à mes doutes, à ma plus grande peur. Si, même avec l'aide d'Hermione, je ne trouve aucun échappatoire, je devrais lier Scorpius. Lui aussi l'a compris, à la soudaine tension qui a parcouru ses épaules quand il m'a demandé pourquoi je lui avouais tout cela.

Alors je lui ai parlé de mon plan. Il n'a rien dit, se contentant de me fixer comme s'il me découvrait pour la première fois.

Son père, prêt à s'acoquiner avec une née-moldue pour le sauver. Lucius s'en retournerait dans la tombe. Merlin merci, l'éducation qu'Astoria et moi même avons prodigué à notre fils a été en partie façonnée par la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres. Scorpius a grandi dans un monde plus tolérant que celui dans lequel j'ai été élevé, et l'idée de me voir frayer avec une née moldue ne l'affole pas.

J'ai presque fini de me livrer à lui.

Mes yeux se sont fait fuyants, au fil du temps, et j'ai abusé des figures de style pour minimiser mes actions, mais je ne sens que trop cette estime de moi qu'il perd à vue d'oeil.

Je suis entré dans cette caverne comme son père, j'en sortirais comme obsédé sexuel. Ou comme victime. Pire, je crois.

Je ne veux plus croiser le regard de mon fils.

Peur d'y lire le mépris, la haine, le dégoût.

Ce que je vois dans mes propres miroirs, quand je repense à tout cela.

Et enfin, je me tais, sans qu'il n'ose plus poser aucune question. Je devrais en être soulagé, mais je ne ressent qu'un grand vide, comme si je n'étais plus qu'une écorce creuse, fragilisé à l'extrême d'avoir tout révélé, de m'être ainsi mis à nu devant mon fils. Mon, fils, Merlin ! Toutes ces années d'humiliations, d'impuissance et de rage me reviennent en pleine face. Si douloureuses.

Puis le silence se fait enfin. Je n'ai plus rien à dévoiler, et Scorpius a trop à assimiler.

Le calme soudain de la caverne est plus bruyant qu'un cri.

Je me relève, et ressort, à moitié chancelant de ma confession, sans être vraiment sûr que mon fils me suit.

Je donnerais tout pour une étreinte, même si je sais ne pas la mériter.

Pourriture et gangrène me dévorent depuis si longtemps.

Des bruits, derrière moi, m'indiquent la présence silencieuse de mon fils, à distance.

Je me demande si, lui aussi, se sent aussi misérable et accablé que moi, d'être mon fils, d'être Malfoy. J'imagine que oui, mais je n'arrive pas à faire l'effort de le réconforter.

Le retour dans les pièces familières du manoir est une bénédiction, j'en pleurerais de soulagement.

Je voudrais me cacher dans un coin, avoir le temps de me ressaisir, mais mon invitée m'attends.

Scorpius prend congé, d'une voix trop maîtrisée pour être autre chose qu'une claire démonstration d'émotions contenues, et je me contente de hocher la tête.

Pas encore la force de parler à voix haute pour des banalités, pour donner l'impression d'être vivant alors que je me sens mort et glacé de l'intérieur.

Enfin seul, je m'adosse à un mur, laissant la colère et la tristesse m'envahir. Ma magie pulse par à coup, et je vois du coin de l'oeil quelques têtes d'elfes qui apparaissent, prêts à sauver tout ce qui pourrait l'être d'un brusque accès de folie de leur Maître. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je perdrais ainsi le contrôle de ma Magie, sous l'effet de mes pulsions trop réprimées qui éclatent d'un coup, sans garde-fou.

Cette seule pensée me calme, d'un coup. La folie est le fardeau des Black, et je l'ai trop côtoyé dans mon adolescence pour vouloir y sombrer complètement aujourd'hui.

Je reprends difficilement mon trajet, encore un peu fébrile, et le regard d'Hermione, quand je la rejoint, est éloquent. Mon passage devant un miroir, le long du couloir qui m'amène à elle, me fait comprendre sa réaction : je suis blafard, les yeux rouges, l'air pitoyable. J'ai cet aspect un peu fou de mon cousin échappé d'Azkaban, il y a si longtemps.

Sans un mot, elle s'approche de moi, l'air inquiet, et c'est presque pire.

J'esquisse un mouvement, incapable de lui dire à quel point j'ai besoin de sa chaleur. Elle semble comprendre, car elle m'entoure soudain de ses bras aimants. Je me laisse tomber à genoux, mes larmes se répandant, impudiques, sur sa poitrine affolée.

Sous son chemisier pâle, le battement rapide de son cœur me calme néanmoins, et je la laisse me bercer tendrement, me murmurant les paroles apaisantes que l'on offre aux enfants terrifiés.

Elle s'accroupit devant moi, me prend le visage entre ses mains tremblantes. Je contemple ses longues mains d'intellectuelle, incapable pour le moment de remonter jusqu'à son visage.

- Draco, que s'est il passé avec Scorpius ? Tu es parti si longtemps...

L'inquiétude dans sa voix m'étonne presque, au vu de ce que je ressent comme dégoût de moi même. Je me fige un peu plus contre elle, partagé entre le désir de me musser dans son étreinte chaleureuse, et celle de fuir, loin de son insupportable commisération.

- Je lui ai dit, Hermione. Je lui ai tout dit. Merlin, j'ai tellement honte...

- Draco ?

J'ai tout révélé à mon fils. Tout. Et toutes mes fautes passées, toutes mes hontes, il va maintenant les dévoiler à celle que j'aime. Je tremble à mon tour.

Si honte...

**Exceptionnellement, grâce à vos charmantes reviews et MP, un nouveau chapitre sera posté, tout chaud corrigé, avant la fin de ce week-end. **

**Merci à vous !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

_**Et voilà la suite, même pas 24 heures après la précédente publication. Le concept de fastfanfiction est inventé. **_

_**.**_

**POV Hermione.**

.

Longtemps, je serre Draco dans mes bras. Il n'arrête pas de trembler.

Le voir dans cet état de faiblesse me terrifie. Que s'est il passé avec Scorpius ? J'aimerais l'interroger, mais je n'ose pas laisser Draco. Dès que je fais mine de le lâcher, il s'accroche à moi, en larmes.

- Reste ! Ne me laisse pas...

Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, comme en état de choc.

J'appelle Dipsy, avec qui j'ai sympathisé, pour m'enquérir de l'état de Scorpius. Apparemment, ce qui a bouleversé Draco l'a marqué aussi, mais différemment.

Car quand Dipsy revient, elle est affolée : l'héritier Malfoy a ravagé sa chambre, avant de quitter le manoir, furieux.

Quoi qu'ils se soient dit, ça a été terriblement éprouvant pour les deux. Je charge Dipsy de suivre discrètement le fils de Draco, afin qu'il ne fasse rien de dangereux, pour lui ou pour autrui, et me recentre sur Draco, toujours frissonnant dans mes bras.

Je finis par abandonner l'idée d'avoir des explications immédiates, et je commence à le déshabiller. Il se laisse faire, comme un enfant.

Mais son corps est tout sauf celui d'un enfant, et j'essaye de ne pas rougir en lui retirant, l'un après l'autre, ses vêtements hors de prix. Sa peau sous la mienne est chaude et moite, et je me rends brusquement rendu compte qu'il commence à délirer, alors qu'il se serre davantage contre moi.

Lui retirer ses vêtements l'a tiré de son hébétude, et il se frotte à moi, dans un mouvement qui serait sensuel, en d'autres circonstances.

Sa langue court sur mon cou, comme un serpent téméraire.

Ses propos sont confus, fébriles, et la peur me gagne. Il est plus grand, plus lourd que moi, et le déhanché de son bassin se fait de plus en plus rapide. J'attrape rapidement ma baguette, et l'immobilise rapidement.

Je continue à lui parler, rassurante, et je le couche enfin, sans lui lâcher la main.

Toute la nuit, il alterne phases de colère et crises de larmes.

Et, lorsque je m'assoupis par à-coups, sous le coup de la fatigue, le corps luisant de Draco hante mes rêves agités.

Le souvenir de son visage pressé contre mes seins ne me quitte pas de la nuit, et je rougis furieusement, allongée sur le divan d'où je surveille Draco, quand je réalise que j'aurai voulu davantage. Même si, jamais, je n'aurais osé profiter de ce moment de faiblesse.

Doux Merlin, je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois où Ron s'est ainsi laissé aller contre moi. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'a jamais laissé le voir aussi fragile.

Et, inexplicablement, cela m'attriste, que mon époux n'ai jamais partagé un tel moment avec moi. Pas que je souhaite le voir aussi mal que Draco hier soir, mais jamais Ron n'a partagé ses craintes avec moi, jamais il ne m'a laissé l'opportunité de le relever quand il était à terre.

Comme si, inconsciemment, il ne m'en reconnaissait pas le droit ou le pouvoir. Draco, en quelques jours, à travers ces fleurs et cet abandon, a plus partagé avec moi que Ron en des années.

Et ça me terrifie, parce ce que ça veut dire.

Je reste contempler le corps blafard de Draco, légèrement luisant de sueur.

Et je me prends à le trouver beau. Son corps masculin, ses mains aux doigts fins et longs, aux ongles parfaitement manucurées, sa pomme d'Adam qui tressaute nerveusement, jusque dans son sommeil...

Je tends la main, et caresse doucement, comme un interdit que j'outrepasserais, la peau trop chaude de cet homme qui m'attire tant. Malgré toutes nos différences, ou à cause d'elles.

Sur une impulsion subite, je me penche, et l'embrasse, du bout des lèvres. Je respire son odeur, et je me remémore le jour où, encore étudiante, j'avais concocté la potion d'Amortentia. Je suis persuadée que si je devais la réaliser aujourd'hui, c'est cette fragrance que je sentirais.

L'odeur de Draco.

Je ferme les yeux, et me laisse envahir par le bien-être provoqué juste par cette sensation. Je rapproche le divan du lit de Draco, puis je finis par m'y endormir, ivre de fatigue, ma main toujours posée sur la sienne.

Le chant des oiseaux me réveille, trop tôt, et j'appelle doucement un elfe de maison, pour ne pas réveiller Draco qui semble enfin dormir d'un sommeil apaisé. L'aube en est à ses derniers moments, et je jure à mi-voix. Dans l'affolement, hier, j'ai prévenu Ron d'un message laconique, envoyé par l'un des hiboux emplis de morgue de Draco. Si semblables à leur maître, fiers, racés, et emplis d'une arrogance incroyable. L'idée me fait sourire, affectueusement, avant que mes pensées ne se retournent vers mon mari.

Il n'aime pas quand je découche, ce qui m'arrive malheureusement assez régulièrement, à cause des contraintes de mon travail. Mais, d'habitude, je lui envoie un message assez détaillé pour le prévenir. Plus, en tout cas, qu'un simple « Ne peux pas rentrer, pour cause d'imprévu. Je reviens dès que possible », écrit à la va-vite sur l'un des onéreux parchemins du maître de maison.

Je demande à Dipsy de m'avertir dès que Draco se réveillera, mais je dois aller parler à Ron, le rassurer.

Une bouffée de gêne m'envahit. Comment pourrais je le rassurer, alors que je ne sais même pas moi même ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit ? Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, je retrouve la sensation si agréable, rassurante, de la présence de Draco à mes côtés.

Cette nuit, j'étais bien. A ma place.

J'ai envie de pleurer, en réalisant à quel point j'ai aimé cela, en dépit des circonstances.

Je suis Dipsy, mal à l'aise, jusqu'aux portes du manoir. A l'intérieur du domaine, comme à Poudlard, des sortilèges préviennent tout transplanage. Machinalement, je joue avec mon alliance, la faisant courir sur mon annulaire.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois des gens s'activer aux abords du manoir le monde sorcier se réveille, et il est grand temps que je rejoigne Ron.

Je transplane juste devant la maison, qui me paraît curieusement étrangère. Le foyer conjugal me nargue, comme un rappel muet de mes pensées libertines de la nuit passée. Je pousse la porte, agacée. Je n'ai pas à me sentir mal à l'aise en ma propre demeure, bon sang !

Pourtant, quand Ron apparaît, sortant de la cuisine, l'air furieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Et en colère, aussi. Je vais encore droit à une scène. Sur mes horaires de travail, sur les personnes que j'ai fréquentées, sur mon indisponibilité à son égard. Qu'importe la raison, les reproches sont toujours les mêmes.

Ses plans ne se font pas en fonction de moi, mais les miens doivent se calquer sur lui où il ne le supporte pas. Ne pas être mon soleil. Que j'ai mon propre centre d'attraction, en dehors de lui.

A cette pensée, j'ai, au cœur, un pincement de colère et de regrets mêlés.

Quand ai-je commencé à perdre mon indépendance ? A attendre son consentement avant d'agir ? A guetter chacun de ses accords au lieu de faire ce que j'estimais nécessaire. Je me suis perdue dans mon couple. Je ne veux plus.

A la main, Ron tient serré un journal, et le brandit devant moi, comme une accusation.

J'ai à peine le temps d'en déchiffrer le nom. Un de ces tabloïds sorciers, comme il s'en fait aussi dans le monde moldu.

- Où. Etais. Tu ?

Sa voix est basse, furieuse. La culpabilité fond en moi, laissant place à la colère. Encore des comptes à rendre. Toujours.

Sans lui répondre, je lui lance un regard froid, et me tourne vers la cuisine. Il m'agrippe le bras, brutalement. Je vais avoir un bleu.

- C'est vrai, persifle-t-il. Je ne devrais pas demander où, mais avec qui. Le « où » n'est pas assez précis pour toi. Parce qu'apparemment, tu aimes bien t'afficher un peu partout.

Il esquisse un rictus dégoûté, et j'attrape enfin ce torchon qu'il ne cesse de brandir devant moi. Je me détache d'une secousse de son étreinte, également.

Le première page, rien que ça. L'encre est encore fraîche. _Lord Malfoy et l'héroïne de guerre : une idylle secrète ?_ Je ne sais pas qui l'a envoyé, mais c'est du tout récent. J'essaye de m'attarder sur ce genre de considération, parce que je ne veux pas voir les photos.

Puis, finalement, je les détaille. Je nous reconnais, évidemment. Draco et moi.

Je lui souris, sur la photo, prise au sortir du ministère. Juste après, il se penche vers moi, avec une douceur dont je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à ce moment là. Merlin, que j'étais fière de moi, à cet instant. Ça me paraît une éternité. Quand tout était encore à peu près sous contrôle.

Puis je détaille l'article. Les insinuations. Des élèves de Poudlard qui affirment nous avoir vus dans les couloirs de l'école, main dans la main. Oui, je me rappelle. Cela est vrai aussi. Les employés du ministère, ces confrères soudainement puants, qui dévoilent aux yeux de tous l'échange amical que Draco a eu envers moi, ce matin là.

Hier. Merlin, seulement hier.

D'autres se sont confiés. Un certain Terrence, fleuriste dans le Grand Hall du ministère. Ma propre secrétaire, qui disert sur les bouquets que je recevais quotidiennement, jusque très récemment. Jusqu'au dernier, celui qui a tout déclenché. Quand j'ai rejoint Draco au café. Que je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi. Pas de bouquets depuis, a affirmé cette petite gourde au journaliste qui l'interrogeait, un sourire de connivence aux lèvres.

Morgane.

Je me laisse lourdement tomber sur ma chaise, avec un rire nerveux qui enfle au fond de moi.

Ron me regarde, dégoûté. Je baisse les yeux, sur mes vêtements froissés. Ma main d'où j'ai fini par retirer l'anneau, sans même y prendre garde.

- Comment oses tu ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

Nous avons parlé en même temps. Je fixe son visage rouge de colère, et me dis que le mien doit être passablement semblable.

- La fouine, Mione ! Tu m'as trompé avec la fouine ! Bon sang, comment ai-je pu te faire confiance ? Ça dure depuis longtemps, n'est ce pas ?

Je le regarde, ébahie. Il ne cherche même pas à m'écouter, m'a déjà jugée coupable. Je suis furieuse :

- Et toi, Ronald ! Tu as si peu confiance en nous que tu es prêt à croire n'importe quel cancan de journaliste, sans même prendre le temps de m'écouter ! Je suis ta femme, bon sang !

- Alors pourquoi est ce que c'est lui qui te tiens la main en public ? Pourquoi c'est chez lui que tu couches ? Merlin, je ne pensais pas que Malfoy irait jusqu'à renier ses ancêtres pour baiser une Sang de -

Il s'interrompt brusquement, réalisant ses paroles. Ma gifle part, et le temps s'arrête, alors que je le dévisage, les larmes aux yeux, les lèvres tremblantes. Sa joue rougit rapidement, et je n'arrive même pas à regretter mon accès de violence.

Sa phrase tronquée plane entre nous, comme une barrière infranchissable, l'insulte au moins autant que l'accusation mensongère. Je me détourne de lui, le rouge de la honte aux joues. Parce que, pendant toutes ces années, je me suis fourvoyée. Il me semble que sa phrase inachevée a dessillé mes yeux, et nos années de mariage me semblent à cet instant précis une vaste et sinistre pantalonnade. L'estime que je pensais qu'il me portait, n'était ce qu'une façade ? Cette injure, cette confiance qu'il ne m'accorde pas, nos petits désaccords et d'autres, plus grands, me reviennent en pleine face.

Je me détourne, avant de lui accorder cette victoire. Il ne me verra pas pleurer. Je reprends mes affaires, et sort, sans qu'il ose même tenter de me retenir. Son visage est fermé. De colère, de regrets, ou se rend t il compte, comme moi, que cet esclandre est plus grave qu'aucun de ceux que nous avons déjà eu ?

Pour la première fois au cours de nos altercations, je ne ressent pas, en filigrane, le regret de cette dispute, l'envie de la faire disparaître pour reprendre le fil de nos existences tranquilles. Je ne veux plus me taire, faire comme si tout cela ne m'avait pas affecté.

Je suis si déçue par son comportement, si en colère, aussi, que, sitôt la porte d'entrée franchie, je transplane auprès de mes meilleurs amis.

Harry et Ginny.

A peine la sonnette activée, c'est Ginny qui m'ouvre. Je me mords les lèvres devant ma stupidité. Ron est son frère et, même si je me suis toujours confiée à elle, cette dernière confrontation avec son frère risque d'être trop délicate à gérer pour elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à choisir entre son frère et moi, alors je lui demande, d'une voix que j'essaie assurée, si Harry est disponible.

Elle me regarde curieusement, puis s'efface, me laissant entrer, mais me suis jusqu'au salon où je m'effondre sur le vieux canapé en velours.

Elle pose précipitamment le thé qu'elle venait m'apporter, et me rejoint, avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je dois avoir une tête à faire peur. La pensée de revivre, en négatif, ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Draco s'épanchant contre moi me fait pouffer nerveusement.

- Hermione ? C'est Ron, n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce que mon benêt de frangin a bien encore pu faire ?

Je renifle.

- Les journaux. Il a vu les journaux, avec les photos de moi et Draco.

- Draco ? Je ne connais qu'un Draco. Tu parles de Malfoy ?

J'acquiesce, alors qu'elle me tend un mouchoir.

- Harry est là ?

Je ne veux pas lui parler, aussi attentionnée soit elle. Ron est son frère. Elle ne sera pas objective. Harry si.

Parce que c'est l'une des rares personnes que je connaisse qui puisse passer outre ses propres préjugés pour avancer. Il a payé cher pour ça. La mort de notre ancien professeur de potions l'a profondément ébranlé. Il a mis longtemps avant de m'en parler. De me dire à quel point il regrettait de ne pas avoir compris les propos de Dumbledore sur les deuxièmes chances, le pardon et l'Amour.

Si quelqu'un peut me comprendre et m'aider, c'est lui.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'attends, pas longtemps, j'imagine, car le thé est encore chaud quand Harry arrive dans le salon. D'un regard, je remercie Ginny, qui me presse une dernière fois la main avant de me laisser seule avec mon frère de cœur.

Entre deux sanglots, j'explique la situation à Harry. Comme je m'y attendais, il garde un peu le silence, avant de parler, et il n'y a aucun jugement dans ses paroles.

- Tu sais, un jour, alors que tu l'hébergeais, après Azkaban, nous avions eu une discussion, Draco et moi.

Je l'interroge du regard, surprise de cet aveu, et curieuse d'en savoir plus.

- Il était en colère, ce jour là. Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas important. Il voulait me blesser et, comme toujours, il m'avait parlé des morts qui me hantaient.

Il se tait un instant, et son regard se vide. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais dépassé cette culpabilité qui le ronge. La voix plus basse, il poursuit :

- A l'époque, il m'avait reproché de vouloir sauvegarder tous ceux à qui je tenais, sans établir d'échelle de valeur. Que je voulais protéger, sans hiérarchiser. Il disait que c'était à cause de ça que mes amis étaient morts.

Il a les lèvres pincées, et de la colère au fond de ses yeux, et je me rends compte à quel point cette vieille remarque de Draco l'a blessé, en effet.

- Il m'a dit que je devais établir des priorités. Savoir qui je sauverais en premier, qui était mon premier choix.

Il ricane.

- D'une certaine façon, à cette époque, cette conversation m'a permis de voir à quel point je tenais à Ginny, parce que c'est à elle que j'ai pensé, en haut de cette pseudo-liste de personnes chères à mon cœur. Bon sang, qu'est ce que je l'ai haï de m'avoir imposé cette image mentale. Je ne veux pas sauver une personne au dépend d'une autre. Mais...

Il s'interrompt et se tourne vers moi, soucieux.

- Je pense que ce qu'il voulait dire, à l'époque, c'est qu'il y a certaines personnes qui seront toujours plus importantes pour toi que d'autres. C'est ainsi. Peut être que, toi aussi, tu devrais essayer d'établir ta liste prioritaire.

Il a une sale grimace en disant ça, et je comprends pourquoi. Mais, alors que je réfléchis à ses propos, je réalise, gênée, que dans ma liste personnelle, Draco est en haut du pavé, avec mes enfants. Pas Ron. Merlin. Ai je déjà fait mon deuil de mon mariage sans m'en apercevoir ?

Je me mords les lèvres, avant de prendre la parole à mon tour, la vois encore un peu hésitante.

- Merci Harry. Je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de m'entendre te confesser mes sentiments pour Draco Malfoy, alors même que je suis mariée à ton meilleur ami.

Il sourit gentiment :

- Tu es aussi ma meilleur amie, Hermione. Et...ça fait longtemps que je me rends bien compte qu'il y a des... difficultés entre vous. Ca nous fait souffrir, Ginny et moi, de vous voir vous déchirer lentement.

Je remercie son honnêteté d'un bref hochement de tête, puis je reprends.

- Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu sais. Je dois faire quelque chose. Pour Ron, pour Draco, et pour moi. Je ne veux plus de ce mariage qui n'en est plus un. Ça fait longtemps, tu l'as souligné, que notre couple est bancal. Ron se montre de plus en plus... possessif. J'aurai pu dire jaloux, mais c'est pire. Il ne me considère pas comme son épouse, comme son égale. Il ne croit pas en moi. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais cru en moi.

Je ne reconnais plus ma voix.

Je ressasse les paroles de Ron, d'Harry, et même celles de McGonagall. Quelle surprise cela avait été, quand elle m'avait pris à part, profitant du désir de Draco de se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Nous nous étions retrouvées, dans le bureau de la directrice, que je n'arriverais jamais, je crois, à voire autrement que comme l'ancien bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Elle m'avait interrogé sur ma relation avec Draco. J'avais été surprise.

- Draco et moi ? Je crois que mon étonnement l'avais encore plus choqué que moi, sa question. Elle avait bafouillé :

- Je...je suis désolée...je croyais...

Rougissante, elle m'avait avoué, avec une certaine gêne, que notre « forte complicité » lui avait paru être la preuve de notre relation. Bon sang. Elle pensait que Draco et moi étions ensemble.

J'étais perplexe devant son raisonnement, et elle s'était excusée d'un sourire, avant de faire marche arrière. Elle avait paru rassurée.

- Pardonnez moi, Madame Weasley. J'aurai du me douter que vous ne pourriez tomber amoureuse d'un serpent. Ce sont les pires des hommes, qui placent leur orgueil et leur ambition avant l'am-

Elle s'était interrompue, comme étonnée d'en avoir autant dit. Je m'étais tue également, mal à l'aise de découvrir, en filigrane et de façon aussi impromptue, un pan du passé de mon ancienne directrice de maison. Elle avait repris, plus maîtresse d'elle même :

- Faites attention à vous, Madame Weasley. Certains hommes ne savent que faire souffrir, en amour.

Merlin, comme elle avait raison. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de Draco que je souffre aujourd'hui.

- Tu sais, reprend Harry, interrompant mes pensées, quelle que soit ta décision, je la respecterais. Parce que je te respecte. Tu es quelqu'un d'honorable, Hermione, mais je t'en voudrais si tu restais avec Ron pour de mauvaises raisons. Ron est aussi mon ami, comme tu me l'as si bien dit. Et lui non plus ne mérite pas cela.

- Et Draco ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Ma voix est un peu nerveuse. L'avis d'Harry m'importe.

Il prend, une nouvelle fois, le temps pour me répondre.

- Malfoy n'a pas vraiment un mauvais fond. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas un saint, loin de là, mais ce n'est pas le cruel mangemort qu'on a voulu faire croire il y a longtemps. Il a eu, comme moi, une vie toute tracée, figée dans les attentes. Ses espoirs ont été déçus, et la guerre l'a fait grandir trop vite, comme nous tous. Il avait un fardeau presque aussi lourd que le mien, tu sais ? Choisi pour tuer Dumbledore, comme j'ai été choisi pour tuer Voldemort. Un peu comme mon double en négatif.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

- Merlin, il me tuerait pour avoir dit ça. Mais il me ressemble par bien des points. Lui aussi s'est finalement révélé incapable de tuer, même pour protéger sa vie. Et si, comme pour moi avec Voldemort, le hasard l'a aidé à accomplir sa mission, il est resté moral. C'est pour cela que je te dis qu'il n'a pas mauvais fond, tu comprends ?

Je déglutis. J'aime bien Harry. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse raisonner de façon aussi profonde vis à vis de Draco. Ou de n'importe qui. Il ricane, comme s'il suivait mes pensées.

- Et oui, moi aussi, j'ai mûri, tu sais ?

- Mais, reprend-il, tout ça ne répond pas à la vraie question que tu dois te poser. Tu me dis que tu n'aimes plus Ron. Mais aimes tu Draco ? C'est cela le plus important, non ?

J'esquisse un sourire, mais je sens mes larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

Dis comme ça, c'est tellement simple et limpide.

Oui, j'aime Draco.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

A mon réveil, il n'y avait plus personne au manoir.

Un hibou de Blaise patientait, me signalant la présence de Scorpius chez mon vieil ami. Il y a passé la nuit, sans rien vouloir dévoiler de ce que je lui ai confié. Bon garçon. J'ai renvoyé le hibou, remerciant Blaise de son accueil, et lui certifiant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une discussion animé comme il en arrive parfois entre parents et enfants, et que je passerai dans la journée pour venir chercher Scorpius. Si il veut bien revenir avec moi. Et, si Blaise a eu le moindre soupçon, il a eu la délicatesse de la taire.

Je fais confiance à Blaise pour changer Scorpius de ses humeurs chagrines. Il a toujours su s'y prendre, avec mon rejeton. Comme il sait s'y prendre avec moi. Blaise est un calmant à Malfoy. Il faudra que je le remercie comme il se doit.

J'imagine qu'il ve proposer une partie de quidditch à Scorpius. Mon fils adore ce sport, tout comme moi. Même si le plaisir que j'ai eu à y jouer a été terni par d'autres considérations moins nobles. Désir de satisfaire mon père, besoin maladif de prouver ma valeur aux serpentards, à Potter et à Granger... je crois que je ne lui ai jamais pardonné cette accusation qu'elle m'avait lancé, à Poudlard.

Parce qu'en partie vraie, probablement. Oui, mon père avait acheté l'équipe avec les nouveaux Nimbus 2001. Mais les preuves, c'est moi qui ai du les faire, match après match. Et Potter qui me narguait, encore et encore, sans qu'il ait jamais eu cette impérieuse nécessité de se montrer à la hauteur de ce que l'on attendait de lui. J'aimais voler, comme lui. Mais je n'ai pas eu cette insouciance.

J'esquisse un sourire en imaginant mon ami juché sur un balais, à plus de dix mètres du sol, lui qui a le vertige de sa propre hauteur, avant de me renfrogner en repensant à Hermione. Hermione qui m'a veillé toute la nuit.

Elle non plus n'était plus là lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'imagine qu'elle est retournée chez son rouquin d'époux. J'ai quelques vagues souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé, comme des souvenirs fragmentés et terriblement confus. Terriblement gênants, aussi.

Merlin, je me suis vraiment frotté contre elle ?

Envoyer un hibou à son domicile risquerait de lui déplaire, trop froid et impersonnel, alors je décide de m'y rendre moi même, une fois que je me serais décemment préparé. Rapidement, je vérifie sur le miroir jumeau du sien, mais je ne vois personne.

Le soleil est haut lorsque je transplane, et, devant la porte de son domicile, je me demande un instant si, bien que nous soyons samedi, elle n'est pas retournée au ministère.

La maison est complètement silencieuse, aucun signe d'activité. Je vais pour sonner, quand la porte s'ouvre brutalement, sur Weasmoche.

- Malfoy !

Son ton est étrangement colérique, presque jubilatoire, et me déstabilise légèrement. Il faut dire que, d'habitude, il met un peu plus de temps à se chauffer. Mais là, il me repousse violemment avant que j'ai pu faire un geste. Je chancelle sous son attaque, et trébuche. En tombant, je me griffe la joue sur une branche d'un arbuste de décoration. Weasmoche sourit dangereusement alors que je me relève rapidement. Ne pas être en position de faiblesse vis à vis de lui, surtout maintenant.

Il se rapproche de moi, cherchant à me dominer de toute sa stature. Il cherche la bagarre, ou quoi ? Dommage pour lui, je n'ai rien d'un gringalet.

- Tu viens chercher Hermione, connard ? C'est trop tard ! Elle est partie !

Il me crache presque dessus, et son haleine chargée me crispe violemment l'estomac d'envie. Il a bu, en plein milieu de journée ?

Les pièces de puzzle s'emboîtent soudain. Hermione est partie, et il s'est enivré. Elle l'a quitté ? Bon sang, que s'est il passé ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, qu'il se rue sur moi comme un hippogriffe enragé. Il n'a pas sa baguette, moi si. Merlin, s'il veut jouer au moldu, je me souviens être sorcier. Je le saucissonne prestement d'un sort, puis m'accroupis face à lui. Son teint est brique, et je me demande s'il va me faire une crise d'apoplexie, là, sur ce bout de trottoir.

Voilà qui serait carrément jubilatoire, mais qui risquerait de me provoquer quelques démêlés avec la justice. Débile ou non, il n'en reste pas moins un Auror assermenté, et un héros de guerre qui plus est. Je soupire, avant de l'endormir rapidement, puis je le fais léviter jusque chez lui. Pas ma faute s'il y a tant d'obstacles sur le chemin, j'espère que ses bosses ne le défigureront pas trop.

Je ricane intérieurement. Oups, encore un choc. Merlin, je suis puéril et j'aime ça.

Pour un auror, il me semble assez impulsif, lui aussi. J'hésite à lancer une plainte au ministère pour agression caractérisée hors du cadre de ses fonctions, mais les petits plaisirs devront attendre, encore une fois. Pour l'instant, il est dans un état pitoyable, à pleurer et à pousser de petits gémissements ridicules.

Qu'est ce que ça m'énerve ! D'autant que je devais être dans un état assez similaire, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Potter saura s'occuper de son ami larvaire. Je dépose sans ménagement le rouquin comateux sur un canapé qui a vécu des jours meilleurs, sans me préoccuper davantage de sa position. Il risque fort d'hériter un horrible torticolis lorsqu'il se réveillera, c'est parfait. Je ressort rapidement prévenir le binoclard.

Je transplane directement devant la résidence ultra connue et très cosy du Balafré-Sauveur-du-Monde, et je toque à la porte. C'est une rouquine qui m'ouvre. La belette-fille.

Elle écarquille les yeux en me voyant. Elle ne doit pas souvent avoir de la visite de personnes aussi importantes que moi, probablement. A moins que ce ne soit le sang qui commence à sécher sur ma joue. Je ne fais pas un geste, même de m'essuyer, et me contente de la toiser autant qu'elle me le rend.

Elle me dévisage de haut en bas, indécise, puis, soudain, prend sa décision et s'écarte pour me laisser passer. Pas trop tôt. A ce train là, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aura la politesse de m'offrir à boire.

Curieusement, j'entends la voix d'Hermione derrière une porte. Evidemment. Saint Potter est son ami. Je me demande ce qu'elle lui a dit, quand elle ouvre la porte, les yeux rougis. Elle se fige à ma vue, interloquée de me trouver ici.

- Draco, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment as tu appris...

- J'étais venu te voir chez toi mais ton...ton Weasley de compagnie n'a pas apprécié la mienne.

Elle écarquille les yeux.

- Ron t'a blessé ?

Elle se précipite vers moi, et me caresse doucement la joue. Ah oui, la petite bagarre virile. Cet imbécile de Weasley m'aide à marquer des points sans même le vouloir. Je souris à Hermione, satisfait de voir l'inquiétude sur son beau visage remplacé par le soulagement.

Derrière elle, aussi stupéfait, mon vieux pote Potty. Ce n'est pas moi et ma blessure bénigne qu'il fixe, mais la main d'Hermione qui s'attarde sur ma peau. Qui brûle.

J'ai envie de danser, là, de suite, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer, sarcastique :

- Potter, ta belette vient de m'agresser sans raison. Je l'ai ramené cuver chez lui. Et non, je ne porterais pas plainte, j'ajoute malicieusement, si il reste dorénavant à bonne distance de moi.

Il se mord la lèvre avant d'acquiescer. Il sait à quel point un rapport de ce genre pourrait entacher la carrière de son ami, et ses chances de promotion. Il veillera à ce que le rouquin reste à distance.

Et, comme je compte bien ne pas m'éloigner d'Hermione, je fais d'une pierre deux coups. Il ne pourra pas l'approcher davantage.

Elle se tourne vers Potter, et ils semblent tenir une conversation sans parole. Puis elle sourit, et je me rend compte à quel point j'étais anxieux, parce que j'ai soudain une sensation de bien être qui m'envahit.

Potter prend la main de son épouse, et lui presse légèrement. J'imagine qu'ils vont avoir des choses à se dire dès que nous nous serons éclipsés. Sans la toucher, j'accompagne Hermione jusqu'à la sortie.

- Tu veux bien revenir avec moi au manoir. Ou ailleurs, j'ajoute précipitamment.

Le manoir n'est pas une bonne idée, à plus d'un titre.

- Je veux bien venir avec toi, Draco.

Et, dans cette simple phrase, j'entends comme une promesse. Merlin, rien que son sourire chaleureux me donne envie de la serrer contre moi, là, tout de suite, sans faire aucun cas de Potter & co qui ne semble pas comprendre à quel point je pourrai me passer de leur présence.

J'emmêle mes doigts à ceux d'Hermione, et j'espère sincèrement que mon sourire est plus triomphant que niais.

Elle me fait un grand sourire franc, avant de me demander où nous allons. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est dit avant que j'arrive mais, bizarrement, je crois que je dois une faveur à Potter, rien qu'à voir cette lueur dans les yeux de ma lionne. Mais ma joie ne dure pas.

Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, cher à mon cœur, que je vais devoir reconquérir également. Et la partie risque d'être bien plus pénible.

- Chez Blaise. Scorpius s'y est rendu, et je dois le retrouver. Nous...nous allons parler. Tous les trois.

- Tous les trois, Draco ?

Elle ne comprend pas la raison de sa présence dans une explication père-fils. Si seulement elle savait.

- Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, Hermione. Juste que ta présence est indispensable. Vraiment.

Elle hésite un peu, puis le sérieux de mon expression semble la convaincre, car sa main se referme sur la mienne et, d'un geste, elle remercie ses amis avant de se retourner définitivement vers moi. Le symbolisme ne m'échappe pas. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, elle a fait son choix : moi.

J'espère juste qu'elle ne le regrettera pas trop.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

C'est Blaise lui même qui nous avait ouvert. Que je ne sois pas, comme habituellement, reçu par son elfe de maison m'avait surpris. Puis j'avais compris. Blaise était inquiet pour mon fils, et devait guetter mon arrivée.

Quand il a vu Hermione à mes côtés, il a légèrement écarquillé les yeux, mais n'a rien dit, évidemment. Il attend de voir ce qu'il en résultera, et s'il pourra en tirer un quelconque bénéfice. Je ne me leurre pas, son regard « on en reparlera » m'a suffisamment renseigné. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire, jusqu'à en connaître les dessous. Il faudra bien que je lui donne un peu à ronger, sans quoi il va se rendre rapidement invivable.

Scorpius était avec Théo, qui passe souvent rendre visite à Blaise. Une relation aussi discrète que celle de Grégory avec Astoria. Blaise s'est éclipsé, allant prévenir mon fils de ma présence, aussitôt remplacé par l'héritier des Nott.

Théodore a tenu son rôle d'hôte avec une grande dignité, allant jusqu'à faire rire ma compagne. Hermione ne s'attendait probablement pas à autant d'amabilité chez un autre serpentard de sa promotion.

Le passif de Poudlard nous a fait grand tord. Les serpentards ont eu, juste après la guerre, un certain nombre de... difficultés professionnelles. Mais l'ambition qui nous caractérise n'est pas un vain mot. Chacun, à sa façon, a su se faire une place dans la société sorcière. Parfois devant, parfois en retrait de la scène. Comme moi, la majorité de mes condisciples a passé une bonne partie de leur existence à montrer à quel point ils étaient des sorciers respectables, et de bonne compagnie.

Comme le serpent qui nous représente, nous avons fait peau neuve.

Théodore n'a pas eu grand chose à se faire pardonner, et l'amusement que je lis dans les yeux d'Hermione quand elle lui parle me montre bien à quel point le passé douloureux est loin derrière nous.

Je m'en réjouis. Qu'elle apprécie la compagnie de mes proches est important pour moi.

J'ai mis longtemps avant de me faire mon premier vrai ami, Théo. Blaise, Millicent et Pansy ne le sont devenus que bien après, quand la guerre m'a fait chuter de mon piédestal. Etrangement, cela nous a rapproché, tous les cinq. Un nivelage par le bas, je ricane dans mes mauvais jours, mais qui, paradoxalement, m'a enrichi d'une manière insoupçonnée. En amis.

Scorpius est revenu en compagnie de Blaise, et il n'a eu qu'un moment d'arrêt très bref en constatant la présence d'Hermione. Cela ne peut dire qu'une chose, pour lui. Le temps des révélations est arrivé. Il sait ce que j'attends de lui, qu'il parle à ma place. Mais j'ai beau lui avoir expliqué ce que je m'apprête à faire, sa réluctance est presque palpable.

Mon sombre hochement de tête lui a confirmé son raisonnement. Je l'ai senti se tendre sous la colère, et je m'attendais presque à le voir me hurler sa haine en pleine face, devant tous. Mais il s'est contenu. Je lui ai au moins appris cela.

Nous avons transplané tous les trois, après que j'ai chaleureusement remercié Blaise et Théo de leur soutien. Ils souriaient, mais leurs yeux restaient attentifs. Ils n'aiment pas être tenus dans l'ignorance, et leur inquiétude était presque palpable.

Je repasserai les voir.

Hermione, Scorpius et moi nous avons rapidement transplané dans un endroit neutre, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de la population sorcière, et de ses représentants journalistes.

Et nous voilà à présent, installés dans un silence inconfortable, à la terrasse d'un café quelconque du centre du Londres moldu.

Les traits crispés de Scorpius ne laissent aucune place au doute. Il m'en veut. Jusqu'à me haïr ?

Je le comprendrais. Je garde précautionneusement mes mains posées sur mes genoux, comme fasciné par le café qui se refroidit devant moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de maîtriser le tremblement de mes mains. Je retrouve cette horrible sensation d'être en attente d'un verdict qui me condamnerait. Bien pire, en fait, puisque je suis ici jugé par quelqu'un que j'aime.

C'est Hermione qui rompt ce silence lourd, d'une voix douce mais où perce une légère remontrance à mon égard.

- Bon, Scorpius, puisque ton père ne semble pas décidé à le faire, je me présente : Hermi-

- Je sais qui vous êtes ! Et je sais pourquoi vous êtes là !

Elle rougit. Elle se méprend, pourtant, sur la véritable signification des mots de mon fils. Scorpius ne fait pas référence à notre attirance mutuelle. Je n'ai pas encore osé lui parler de cela, en sus du reste.

Je crispe mes lèvres, attendant la suite, les yeux toujours baissés sur mon café. J'aimerai être ailleurs.

- Et je ne veux pas, vous m'entendez ?

Je relève la tête brutalement, foudroyant mon fils du regard. Merlin, il n'a pas à parler ainsi. Et surtout pas à Hermione. Elle mordille ses lèvres, choquée de l'explosion verbale de Scorpius. Mais je suis plus rapide.

- Scorpius, tais toi. Hermione n'a rien à voir avec ta colère, alors reprends toi, et conduit toi correctement envers elle.

Il me dévisage, furieux. Bon, il a trouvé son exutoire.

- Hermione, hein ? … En effet. ELLE n'est pour rien dans cette histoire. Mais je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de toi, … père.

Hermione nous dévisage, cherchant à comprendre notre conversation. Je coupe mon fils, froidement :

- Oui, ton père, en effet. Et je te prierai de ne pas l'oublier, Scorpius. Je suis et reste ton père, Lord Malfoy, et tu sais ce que j'attends de toi.

Son éducation reprend le dessus sous ma réprimande à peine voilée, mais sa colère est loin d'être éteinte. Il croise les bras fermement, avant de s'excuser rapidement auprès d'Hermione. Merlin merci, il sait se tenir.

- J'ai fait une erreur en vous parlant ainsi, Madame Weasley. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Il a un rictus au mot ravi, mais il lui tend néanmoins la main, dans une tentative de renouer avec elle.

Hermione sourit faiblement en la lui serrant.

- Ce ne sont pas véritablement des excuses, mais merci, Scorpius. Je suis ravie aussi de te rencontrer.

Et sa voix est bien plus sincère que celle de mon fils.

- Et...je ne suis pas sûre que Madame Weasley va rester de mise très longtemps.

Elle soupire doucement en énonçant cela. Moi aussi, de satisfaction. Scorpius la dévisage, intrigué, avant de se tourner vers moi mais elle n'en dévoile pas plus.

Puis Hermione également se tourne vers moi. Je sais bien ce qu'ils attendent, tous les deux que je leur explique la raison de leur présence ici. Et je ne peux pas tout gérer de front. Le rapprochement d'Hermione et de moi même, le problème de la Source.

Je voudrais biaiser, mais il va bien falloir que je me lance à l'eau. Mais pas ici.

- J'ai des choses à vous dévoiler... A toi, Scorpius, vis à vis d'Hermione. Et à toi, Hermione, qui concernent Scorpius et moi. Mais cela va prendre du temps. Le mieux serait que tu voies par toi même. Acceptes tu de nous accompagner au manoir ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas là bas, mais j'ai des raisons de vouloir t'y emmener.

Scorpius a tiqué la première fois que j'ai appelé Hermione par son prénom, et je réitère. Je suis familier avec bien peu de personnes, et j'entends les rouages sous son crâne. Ce n'est pas mon fils pour rien. Il va bien comprendre seul, même si je ne lui dit rien de ce rapprochement entre nous. Tôt ou tard, il va finir par comprendre. Autant que cela vienne de moi.

Hermione me donne son accord, mais je sens ses muscles contractés quand je lui prend le bras pour la faire transplaner avec moi. De l'autre main, je tiens Scorpius, et, l'espace d'un moment, je me dis que j'aimerais que cette illusion d'unité devienne une réalité. Mais son regard farouche me fait bien comprendre à quel point l'unité familiale est un projet encore utopiste.

Quand nous arrivons au manoir, Scorpius se détache d'une brusque secousse. Mais je ne veux pas risquer de le voir réagir à nouveau comme précédemment. Alors, marmonnant une excuse pour Hermione, je saisis mon fils et l'entraîne à part. Il est surpris de mon attitude, mais ma colère prend le dessus sur mes bonnes manières et à peine nous sommes nous isolés que je siffle dangereusement :

- Scorpius, cela suffit ! J'ai invité Hermione sous mon toit, et tant qu'elle sera ici, j'attends de toi que tu la respectes. Nous allons lui demander de l'aide, qui plus est, et je ne tolérerais pas que ton attitude l'offense en quoi que ce soit. A moins que la perspective de vivre les mêmes expériences que moi te soit agréable ?

Il grince des dents, avant de se rendre.

- Je ne veux pas. Pardon, Père, mais je ne veux pas. Ni vivre...ça, ni même lui en parler. Comment voulez vous que je traîne ainsi dans la boue notre nom devant elle ?

Sa posture a changée. Il n'est plus l'adolescent crâneur et rebelle que je suis allé chercher chez Blaise, mais un enfant trop fier qui voit s'écrouler ses illusions.

Je soupire. Puis je me résous à dire la vérité à Scorpius.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

Les ombres du petit salon où j'ai entraîné Scorpius jouent sur le visage de ce dernier, alors que je lui dévoile mes sentiments pour notre invitée :

- Je l'aime, tu sais ? Hermione Granger. Depuis des années. Bien avant ta naissance, même.

Scorpius me fixe, étonné. Il sait qu'entre sa défunte mère et moi, il s'est toujours agi d'un mariage arrangé, mais je crois qu'il n'a jamais compris les sacrifices personnels auxquels nous avions consenti pour entériner cette union. A ce sujet, Astoria a eu, avec Grégory, plus de félicité que moi même sur le plan conjugal.

- Elle le sait ?

Sa réponse est serpentarde. Découvrir la moindre information, la moindre faiblesse à utiliser. Je lui souris. Mon fils est au moins aussi retors que moi, c'est une bonne chose.

Il en sait déjà tellement sur moi qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à me faire perdre tout pouvoir s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Mais son avenir dépend de moi, et il le sait. Il ne me mordra pas, tout comme je n'ai pas mordu Lucius, même après ce qu'il m'a infligé.

Alors, aujourd'hui, je dévoile ce qu'il me reste de secrets à mon fils.

- Oui. Enfin, elle était au courant...Pour accéder à la position que j'occupe actuellement, j'ai dû faire des choix, et des sacrifices, tout comme ta mère. Astoria a fait une croix sur une union officielle avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, tout comme je l'ai fait avec Hermione.

- Elle est devenue ta maîtresse, alors ?

Son ton est froid, hargneux. Il ne me pardonnerait pas cette liaison. Astoria, morte, récolte toute son indulgence. Mais je suis vivant, il se sent le droit de m'en vouloir.

Je le détrompe, sur un ton neutre. Je crains trop de l'influencer de la pire des façons.

- Non. Elle s'est mariée, et je ne lui ai jamais demandé.

Vu son caractère, elle m'aurait probablement réglé mon compte pour de bon à cette seule mention. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle me pardonne un jour cette décision que j'ai pris, il y a si longtemps.

Je lance un regard vers mon fils. Il a les lèvres pincées, mais il ne dit rien de plus. Je lui confie, une nouvelle fois, comme s'il ne l'avait pas compris avant. Et, Merlin, que c'est étrange de dire ces mots à haute voix :

- Scorpius, je l'aime. J'aime Hermione.

- Tu...tu vas la séduire ?

Il a hésité, des larmes dans la voix. Croit il que je l'en aimerai moins si Hermione rentre dans ma vie ? Que je lui porterai moins d'attention ? Je tente de le rassurer, son appréhension me contaminant :

- Oui. Mais cela ne veux pas dire que je compte m'éloigner de toi de quelque façon que ce soit... Scorpius, je t'en prie, prends le temps de la connaître. C'est une femme exceptionnelle, et que je me rapproche d'elle ne signifie pas que je vais faire un choix entre vous deux.

Il hoche doucement la tête, et je pourrais me demander si tout ceci n'a pas été que manipulation, si je ne voyais pas cette tension dans ses muscles qui se relâche peu à peu, et le fait qu'il se cache à demi, comme honteux de s'être livré à ce déballage émotionnel.

- Père, ne...ne me demande pas de l'accepter comme ça, je ne la connais même pas.

Il redresse soudainement la tête, plantant son regards gris dans le mien. Ses lèvres sont malmenées par des dents nerveuses.

- Je n'envenimerai pas les choses volontairement, je ne peux te promettre que cela.

J'ai un sourire en coin. Au moins, il ne rejette pas complètement l'idée. Je connais bien Scorpius, cette promesse, il la tiendra. Et je ne doute pas qu'il finisse, tout comme moi, par tomber sous le charme atypique de cette femme aussi digne et fière que la plus fière représentante des vieilles lignées sorcières.

Je lui saisit doucement l'épaule, et le tient quelques instants ainsi, un air de fierté probablement très ridicule inscrit sur mon visage. Il finit par me sourire en retour, un peu gêné, et je lui demande, de la tendresse dans la voix, même dans mes oreilles :

- Te sent tu prêt à aller la voir et à accepter l'aide qu'elle voudra bien nous offrir ?

Il me l'assure, plus sereinement, avant de me suivre retrouver Hermione. Nous la retrouvons, accroupie, en grande discussion avec une elfe de maison. Evidemment.

Elle se relève d'un coup, et j'entends Scorpius grogner qu'aucun sorcier digne de ce nom ne devrait jamais se mettre à genou devant un elfe de maison. Je grimace, la même pensée m'ayant traversé l'esprit. Alors je garde le silence, feignant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Hermione nous jauge du regard, perplexe. L'absence de remarque sarcastique a du la mettre sur la voie. A moins que ce ne soit l'air étrange qui se dégage de nous. La tension est apaisée entre mon fils et moi, mais notre attitude reste un brin trop solennelle, trop formelle.

- Draco ? De quoi voulais tu nous parler ici ?

La Source. Elle doit apprendre, maintenant que les circonstances sont favorables. Pourquoi est ce si dur pour moi d'avancer ?

Puis Scorpius fait un geste, et ce moment incroyablement difficile passe. Scorpius, mon fils. Ma priorité.

- Te souviens tu, Hermione, quand je te disais ne pas pouvoir tout te révéler, de mes secrets, lorsque tu m'interrogeais autrefois ?

Elle hoche la tête, attentive.

Scorpius s'avance d'un pas et je le désigne d'un mouvement de tête.

- Mon fils sera ma bouche, pour toutes ces vérités que je ne peux te dévoiler. Mais avant, il va falloir te montrer. Saura tu taire tes questions jusqu'à notre retour dans cette pièce ? Tu pourras questionner Scorpius après, à ta guise.

Elle va pour parler, exigeant probablement que je lui en révèle davantage, mais la curiosité dans ses yeux est soudainement cachée par une autre lueur. De l'inquiétude. Elle se rapproche de nous, et me prend la main. La sienne est brûlante. Ou est ce moi qui suis de glace ?

Elle incline une nouvelle fois la tête, en signe d'assentiment, sans me lâcher du regard.

Je n'ose penser à l'aspect un peu fou que je dois avoir en ce moment. Tout ce qui a trait à la Source me rend d'une nervosité extrême. Certaines douleurs ne disparaissent jamais, et toucher leurs fantômes les font redevenir aussi réelles et fraîches que si elles venaient d'être causées.

Avant de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, je me retourne, et m'engage dans les couloirs. Qu'ils me suivent, donc.

.

Le trajet s'est fait dans un silence oppressant. Si ce n'était la main d'Hermione négligemment posée dans la mienne, je crois que je me serai arrêté plus d'une fois. Scorpius n'a rien dit. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air mal en point.

A moins qu'il ne ressasse toutes les horreurs que je lui ai dévoilé. Quand à Hermione, si sa main est ferme dans la mienne, et m'empêche de m'enfuir en hurlant, j'imagine que son cerveau doit être en ébullition, prêt à exploser comme le chaudron de tous les Longdubat du monde.

Comme à l'accoutumée, la magie pulse dans la caverne à notre arrivée. Hermione se fige à mes côtés, bouche bée, et se tourne vers moi, l'émerveillement inscrit sur son beau visage. Mais le mien ne doit refléter que mes tourments intérieurs, parce qu'elle se rapproche soudain de moi, et m'enlace doucement.

Une sensation étrange me saisit. Comme si la Magie s'éveillait. Je la sens qui s'agite au plus profond de moi, là où je me retire lors de mes nuits de débauche.

Je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Ou plutôt, j'ai peur de comprendre.

C'était une erreur de faire venir deux non liés ici. Merlin, il faut que nous sortions, vite. Maintenant !

Au fond de la grotte, la magie se met à suinter des roches, et la boule dans ma gorge se change d'un coup en une panique bien réelle. Si nous ne partons pas immédiatement, la Magie va investir les deux êtres qui me sont le plus cher.

Comment ai je pu être aussi stupide ?

- Sortons, vite !

Ma voix est trop aiguë, mais Hermione et Scorpius semblent réaliser le danger, puisqu'ils me suivent alors que je m'élance hors de la caverne. Hermione jette un dernier regard alors que je referme précipitamment l'entrée. La Magie continue à se déployer, comme un prédateur à la recherche d'une proie entraperçue.

Le retour est aussi silencieux, mais d'un tout autre genre. Scorpius frissonne. Je lui prend la main, et la reconnaissance qu'il y a dans ses yeux à ce simple geste me fait réaliser à quel point, lui aussi, est terrifié par tout cela.

Hermione nous dévisage tour à tour, mais reste aussi silencieuse que possible. Je crois, qu'elle aussi, a compris à quel point nous sommes passés prêt de la catastrophe dans la Caverne-Source.

A plusieurs reprises, elle ouvre la bouche, comme pour laisser échapper ses interrogations, mais la referme à chaque fois, avec un air de frustration intense.

En d'autres circonstances, j'en rirai.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

**POV Hermione.**

.

- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

Ma voix tient plus du murmure que de l'impérieux que j'aurai voulu lui donner. Je crois que je suis encore sous le choc de ce que j'ai vu. Merlin, c'était... incroyable. Entre mes mains fébriles, les délicates volutes de fumée du thé que m'a servi Dipsy semblent me narguer, me susurrer que j'aurai mieux fait de prendre quelque chose de bien plus fort. Mais je veux me concentrer pour l'explication à venir. Je sais déjà qu'elle ne va pas me plaire du tout, à en juger par l'air pincé de Draco et de Scorpius qui me font face, en un troublant mimétisme.

Puis Scorpius lâche, l'air encore plus coincé et arrogant qu'avant si c'était possible :

- C'était la Source. L'origine de la Magie Malfoy.

Ok. En fait, son explication n'en est pas une, et suscite bien plus que questions qu'elle n'en résout.

Je le fixe, me demandant s'il le fait exprès. Il a cet air hautain des Malfoy qu'arborait autrefois son père à Poudlard. Mais le Draco qui me fait face à présent est bien moins arrogant, et arbore même un petit sourire... d'excuse ?

Son haussement d'épaule est éloquent. Son fils est plein de cette morgue caractéristique que je n'ai jamais supporté. Mais lui ne m'a pas encore insulté, heureusement, d'ailleurs.

Draco nous désigne d'un geste les fauteuils Chesterfield anglais en vieux cuir vieilli, et j'ai un soupir d'aise à leur vue. Ron s'est toujours opposé à ce genre de mobilier au luxe ostensible, mais, pour être honnête, j'ai toujours gardé cette nostalgie des vieux canapés confortables de Poudlard, où je pouvais rester des heures, un bon bouquin à l'appui. Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi. La décoration, typiquement masculine, me fait me demander un instant si je suis dans le bureau personnel de Draco. Je me surprend à l'espérer, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Les explications risquent d'être un peu longues. Autant que nous soyons confortablement installés.

La voix soigneusement neutre de Draco me rappelle aux motifs de cet entretien surprenant.

A peine assise, je libère le flot de questions que j'ai gardé jusqu'à présent sous silence.

- La Source, c'est le nom de l'endroit, ou celui de la Magie qui s'y trouve ? Et qu'est ce que c'est exactement comme Magie ? Pourquoi dire que c'est la Magie des Malfoy ? Les autres familles en possèdent une aussi ? Et...

Le sourire narquois de Draco me fige en pleine lancée. Je le toise du regard, vaguement amusée par ces souvenirs scolaires que nous partageons implicitement. Mais je n'ai pas levé la main !

Il prend une gorgée du même thé que j'ai entre les mains, pour ne pas éclater de rire, j'imagine.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, en signe de reddition. Mais une question importante doit être posée, et je me tourne vers Scorpius, qui n'a rien répondu, trop surpris par ma soudaine volubilité.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous partions aussi vite ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ou, plus exactement, qu'est ce qui a failli se passer ?

Draco pâli, puis rougi, et finit par me dérober son regard. Si je ne l'avais pas surveillé du coin de l'oeil, je ne l'aurai pas remarqué. Et son fils, qui lui n'a pas remarqué son étrange comportement, me répond, aussi affable que possible :

- En toute sincérité, je l'ignore. Je me suis déjà rendu une fois à la Caverne, accompagné de Père, mais la Magie était restée inactive. Ou, plus exactement, elle s'était tenue à un niveau basique. Il ne s'était rien passé... d'un point de vue magique, rajoute-t-il, comme dans un souci d'exactitude.  
>Et je me demande ce qui a pu se passer, d'un point de vue non magique, pour le rendre soudain aussi rouge que son père il y a quelques secondes.<p>

Mais je me concentre de nouveau sur le problème actuel, développant mon raisonnement à voix haute :

- Donc, la seule variable, c'était ma présence.

Scorpius et Draco hochent la tête de concert. Draco a l'air nettement moins enthousiaste, et je me demande ce qu'il sait, qu'il ne peut pas me dévoiler directement.

- La...la Source est une Magie primitive. Père m'a affirmé qu'elle se transmet de génération en génération entre Malfoy de sexe mâle. Peut être est ce votre présence, féminine, qui a provoqué cette réaction ?

Dans son coin, Draco s'est rigidifié, et ne semble pouvoir nous être d'aucune utilité.

- Dites m'en davantage sur cette Magie. Sur quoi repose-t-elle ? Est elle indépendante, autonome ? Pouvez vous la contrôler ? Comment ?

Lentement, il m'explique, comme un enfant essayant de développer des concepts qu'il maîtrise à peine, ce que Draco semble lui avoir récemment dévoilé.

Au fur et à mesure de ses explications laborieuses, je me sens abasourdie par ces histoires de pouvoir, de sexe et de Magie, et j'interroge Draco du regard à chaque révélation gênée de Scorpius. Mais Draco ne me regarde plus, et ne cesse de fixer son thé comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Merlin, mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de fous ?

Entre deux récits terriblement humiliants pour Draco, Scorpius émet des hypothèses personnelles, et je me surprend à trouver ses réflexions pertinentes, et nous ne tardons pas à nous échanger quelques idées sur ce à quoi nous venons de faire face. Draco semble surpris de l'implication de son fils, et je vois l'étincelle de fierté toute paternelle qui brille dans son regard, malgré tout le côté scabreux de cette histoire.

Je comprends aussi l'attente de Draco vis à vis de moi, même s'il ne l'a pas formulée directement. Scorpius évoque sur un ton trop calme le fait que, s'il n'est pas encore lié, ce ne saurait tarder. Il est un Malfoy. Son regarde est celui d'un animal devant les phares d'une voiture. Trop de blanc. Il est effrayé, même s'il tente de se convaincre du contraire.

Peu à peu, une atmosphère singulière s'installe, et nos hésitations initiales s'estompent. Parler de sexe de façon clinique n'est évident ni pour moi, ni pour cet adolescent probablement encore innocent qui me fait face. Et, c'est en surprenant le regard brûlant de Draco posé sur moi, que j'envisage brutalement une autre hypothèse sur la réactivité apparemment anormale de la Source. La tension sexuelle entre Draco et moi.

Serait ce l'élément déclencheur ?

Je pose la question à Scorpius, et réalise une seconde trop tard mon manque de tact à son égard. C'est le fils de Draco et d'Astoria ! Je me mettrais des gifles. Mais sa réaction me surprend. Au lieu de m'accuser de vouloir prendre la place de sa mère, comme je m'y attendais, il avoue, légèrement crispé, qu'il connaît l'attirance de son père à mon égard. Son ancienneté. Et, dans ses yeux, je lis autre chose. Comme une mise en garde.

Il a peur que je blesse son père. Cette pensée me cloue sur place. Et, paradoxalement, je ne peux que sourire de son inquiétude filiale. Parce qu'il aime son père, et qu'il a peur que je lui cause du tord. Son comportement est touchant, et je tente de le rassurer :

- L'attirance n'était pas à sens unique.

Il rougit de nouveau, gêné. Je crois que c'est un spectacle dont je ne me lasserais pas. Mais je préférerais de loin provoquer cette même teinte chez son père.

- La Source s'active à chaque transmission de père en fils. Ce n'est donc pas le fait d'être femme qui provoque son « réveil ».

- L'acte, alors ?

La question de Scorpius est hésitante. Je réfléchis un instant.

- Non. Nous n'avons rien fait, et elle s'est activée quand même... Le désir, peut être ?

Bon sang, pour le coup, c'est moi qui doit être rouge. Et, à mesure que j'analyse les implications de cette simple phrase, je me sens devenir écarlate.

Si Draco ne nous avait pas fait sortir aussi rapidement, je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé : d'après les révélations précédentes de Scorpius, la Magie nous aurait envahi, et nous nous serions probablement retrouvés tous les trois à jouer les sybarites. Merveilleuse façon de faire connaissance, je grimace.

Je crois que notre ébauche de rapprochement n'aurait jamais supporté cette épreuve.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort.

La voix abasourdie de Scorpius me sort de ces images mentales trop dérangeantes pour mon propre bien. Je déglutis, n'osant lui demander si, lui aussi, il a réalisé à quoi nous avons échappé. Son regard un peu trop fuyant me l'affirme par trop.

Un léger bruit me fait me tourner vers Draco. Il halète doucement, fixant sans le voir sa tasse de thé, comme s'il avait lui aussi besoin d'un breuvage alcoolisé.

Le désir.

Merlin, si il n'était déjà mort, je m'occuperais moi même de trancher ses bijoux de famille à Lucius Malfoy. Parce que, à en juger les épaules frissonnantes de Draco, il vient juste de comprendre ce qu'il a probablement dû occulter, volontairement ou non, des années durant.

Si son père lui a transmis cette Magie, s'il a pu activer la Source alors que Draco en a été incapable en présence de Scorpius, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un geste aussi pragmatique que monstrueux de transmission de pouvoir, de la part de Lucius. Pendant des années, Draco a du essayer de se convaincre que son père n'avait fait cela que pour lui permettre de développer sa base de pouvoir. Et il est en train de comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que cette raison.

Il y avait un désir sexuel derrière. Un viol qui se dit enfin.

Et, à voir l'air fragile et blessé de Draco, je me demande si cette blessure, que nous venons involontairement de rouvrir de la pire des façons, ne finira pas par le détruire.

L'air surpris de Scorpius cède soudain place à l'inquiétude, face à la souffrance qui dévaste son père.

Sans nous concerter, nous nous rapprochons de Draco, et, tout doucement, nous l'enlaçons, dans un accord tacite.

La douleur est plus supportable quand elle est partagée, et Draco en a eu plus que sa part.

En face de moi, les yeux de Scorpius brillent d'une lueur analogue, de cette même volonté que j'ai, de sortir Draco du marasme où il baigne depuis si longtemps.

Et, malgré mes yeux humides, je hoche la tête en un geste empli de cette détermination qui m'habite, et d'un autre sentiment qui me surprend par sa vérité.

J'estime et j'aime Scorpius, autant que s'il était mon propre enfant.

Et, dans ses yeux, je lis comme un écho de ce que je ressent.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

Des nuits entières, au fil de mes insomnies récurrentes, j'ai ressassé cette discussion.

Mon fils, une fois rassuré, est retourné à Poudlard, et c'est Hermione qui me surveille à présent, sans y toucher, aussi prévenante que Mère l'était autrefois.

A travers Scorpius, je me suis livré. Je me suis totalement dévoilé, sans ne plus rien cacher. Tous les honteux secrets me concernant ont été dévoilés. Malgré ma peur, mes doutes, mes angoisses, j'ai confié à Hermione mes souvenirs, ma vie. J'ai eu envie de me cacher, de pleurer, de hurler toute ma détresse, quand j'ai enfin accepté ce qu'avait fait Lucius.

Elle a écouté les explications de mon fils, sans me juger. Le calme dans sa voix, à chacune des questions qu'elle posait à Scorpius, a peu à peu apaisé la tempête qui déferlait en moi. Et quand j'ai eu fini, que mon corps me semblait plus vide et plus froid que la mort elle-même, ses paroles m'ont ramené un peu de chaleur.

Elle m'a dit, une fois Scorpius reparti, que je ne devais pas garder tout ça en moi, que je devrais consulter un psychomage. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais jamais. A cause de mon serment, et aussi, surtout, à cause de mon nom.

Les Malfoy, comme les Black, et de nombreuses autres vieilles familles, gardent jalousement leurs névroses de génération en génération. Les héritages ne sont pas toujours plaisants.

Mais je ne suis pas seul. Je ne suis plus seul. Il faut juste que j'arrive à m'en convaincre. Que quand Hermione me regarde, elle ne voit plus seulement cette pute que j'ai été durant des années. Qu'elle me considère comme un homme.

Humilié, mais pas moins homme. Qu'elle aurait pu aimer, même, si seulement je lui en avais laissé l'opportunité. J'ai choisi pour elle mais, à l'instant, je regrette d'avoir pris cette décision, même si elle était la seule raisonnable à ce moment-là de ma vie.

Mi-amer, mi-amusé, je réalise que c'est autour de ma douleur qu'Hermione et Scorpius se sont mutuellement acceptés. Quand nous sommes sortis de ce confessionnal improvisé, nous étions tous trois dans un état de communion assez surprenant, dans lequel aucune parole ne semblait nécessaire.

Et les gestes entre Scorpius et Hermione étaient d'un naturel déconcertant.

Je grimace sarcastiquement. Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un rassembleur. Mais, ironiquement, c'est grâce, ou à cause de moi, que les deux personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus au monde s'entendent à présent aussi bien.

Un mal pour un bien, et l'équilibre est satisfait, je ricane.

Depuis, j'ai alloué une partie du manoir à Hermione pour qu'elle y travaille tranquillement, à l'abri de toute contrariété. Par les elfes, je sais qu'en dehors de ses recherches, elle s'est mis en contact avec un notaire, et j'ose en espérer la raison. Granger est tellement plus beau que Weasley.

De temps à autre, j'y viens lui rendre visite, non sans la prévenir à l'avance. Je veux, à toute force, qu'elle se sente ici chez elle, et lui montrer en même temps qu'elle peut compter sur mon soutien, sans ingérence inopportune.

Sa nouvelle résidence, c'est une ancienne partie du manoir qui ne servait plus depuis si longtemps que je ne sais même pas si mes parents y avaient jamais mis les pieds. Elle l'a redécoré à son envie, et, si la première fois, j'ai hésité à entrer, inquiet de me retrouver cerné des couleurs oppressantes des Gryffondors, la surprise a été de taille. Des murs lambrissés clairs, et des meubles en vieux bois qu'elle a déniché je ne sais où. Je m'y sens aussi bien que dans mes propres appartements, en réalité.

Je ne lui ai demandé qu'une chose, avant de lui confier les clés de cette partie de la demeure. Nous tenir au courant, Scorpius et moi-même, de l'avancée de ses recherches et réflexions. Les elfes de maison la fuient comme la peste, à présent et, après avoir vu l'un d'eux se frapper la tête jusqu'au sang avec un tisonnier, elle a d'elle même cessé de les interroger plus avant.

Heureusement pour nous tous. Ils devenaient vraiment insupportables à force de gémissements angoissés dès qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Je crois qu'elle serait vraiment fâchée si je lui avouais que jamais ma défunte tante Bellatrix ne les a autant effrayé, qu'elle avec ses questions pressantes.

Sinon, le plus souvent, c'est elle même qui vient me retrouver dans l'aile Nord de la bâtisse, qui m'est habituellement réservée. Parfois, elle passe, en cours de journée, et je prend plaisir à ses visites surprises.

Au ministère, notre premier déjeuner ensemble a fait couler beaucoup d'encre, et j'ai utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour qu'elle ne s'en trouve pas trop importunée. Mon nom m'est toujours aussi utile, Merlin merci.

Néanmoins, elle ne se relâche vraiment que lorsque nous sommes au manoir, loin des attentions des journalistes. Elle s'y montre plus spontanée, et me semble plus heureuse depuis quelques semaines. Potter et sa femme passent, de temps en temps, à sa demande.

Heureusement qu'elle m'avait prévenu. Même ainsi, ça m'a fait un choc, et seule la grimace coincée de Potter en déambulant dans le manoir m'a décrispé, en contre-coup. Il doit apprécier autant que moi sa présence en ces murs.

Mais je fais un effort. Pour Hermione. Et, finalement, il ne s'est pas montré si horripilant que dans mes souvenirs. Même l'épouse-belette a fait preuve du minimum de savoir-vivre.

J'imagine que je pourrais les supporter. A petite dose.

Nous marchons tous sur des œufs quand nous sommes réunis dans la même pièce, et je ne tarde jamais à m'éclipser, prétextant quelque affaire urgente. Trop peur de déraper et de me compromettre aux yeux d'Hermione.

Quelques coups à la porte de mon bureau me sortent de mes réflexions.

- Draco, je te cherchais.

Je l'accueille, elle est aussi concentrée qu'à l'habitude. Dans ses bras, des dossiers s'entrechoquent. Et entre ses dents, sa baguette. Merlin, comment peut on décemment coincer sa baguette ainsi ?

Puis, sans prévenir, cette pensée en fait naître une autre, bien moins sage. Morgane, j'ai perdu le fil de son discours. Que vient elle de me demander ?

- Je t'écoute, Hermione.

Elle pose sans gêne ses dossiers sur mon bureau, et récupère adroitement sa baguette. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en coin, tellement la vue est parfaite. Comment ne se rend-elle pas compte que je suis complètement hypnotisé par le jeu de ses lèvres sur lesquelles, de temps en temps, sa langue s'égare, comme pour une provocation mesurée ? Ses dents qui apparaissent par intermittence, sa gorge blanche qui se soulève doucement, ses cheveux qui viennent caresser le haut de ses seins... tout est fait pour me déconcentrer.

Elle plante son regard dans le mien, et force m'est enfin de prêter attention à ses propos. Le sang reflue doucement et j'espère qu'elle n'a rien vu de ma légère...digression. J'aurai du me rasseoir, au lieu de rester à côté d'elle. Ca aurait été poins flagrant.

- Draco. J'ai discuté avec des races magiques, sans résultat probant. J'ai également épluché toutes les vieilles légendes sorcières, avec un peu plus de résultat.

Sous son ton sérieux, je sens l'excitation qui couve dans sa voix. Elle a trouvé une piste, et en frétillerait presque d'impatience. Mon sourire s'élargit, plus amusé. Elle poursuit, avec un ton docte qui ne me trompe pas :

- Moins d'une dizaine de ces vieilles légendes font mention d'une Magie propre aux familles. Familles de Sang-Purs, évidemment. Et, qui dit Sang Pur, dit...

Elle me fixe, attendant impatiemment la réponse, comme une maîtresse exigeante. Et, par Morgane, je veux bien être son élève particulier. S'il s'élargit encore, mon sourire va rivaliser avec celui de ce chat de conte moldu qu'elle m'a fait découvrir récemment.

Puis, vaillamment, je tente de lui trouver une réponse satisfaisante. Autant entrer dans ses bonnes grâces... mon cerveau semble s'être dédoublé et, tandis que l'un réfléchit sérieusement à la question d'Hermione, l'autre part à la dérive, comme relié directement à une autre partie de mon anatomie.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir accompli un exploit lorsque, enfin, je trouve une réponse satisfaisante.

- Elfes de maison ?

Mon ton est presque résigné devant ce que cela implique. Je les plaindrais presque.

Elle me sourit, radieuse, et je me sens plus léger tout d'un coup. Son sourire est juste magnifique. Puis elle se replonge dans sa théorie, sans cesser de me fixer du regard. J'ai trop chaud d'un coup, et j'ôte ma veste, dénouant ma cravate par la même occasion.

C'est en voyant ses joues rougies et son regard fuyant que je réalise que je ne suis peut être pas le seul à pouvoir et vouloir mener de front deux discussions totalement différentes. Alors, tandis qu'elle me parle de l'importance de les interroger plus avant, et que je lui donne mon assentiment, mon corps entame un autre genre de dialogue avec le sien.

Je me rapproche peu à peu, imposant lentement un rapport de force, qu'elle me rend avec un sourire féroce. Assez rapidement, cependant, je réalise mon erreur.

Morgane, j'aimerai la coucher, là, sur le tapis plusieurs fois centenaire, ou sur le bureau style Empire, judicieusement situé derrière elle. La faire mienne. Encore.

Mais pas ainsi. Pas comme ça.

Parce qu'elle finirait par m'en vouloir. Pire, par s'en vouloir. Je la veux libre de toute attache. Sans remords, sans regrets.

Alors je fais la seule chose de censée que je peux encore. Je la repousse gentiment, pour cacher mon trouble.

- Non, Hermione. Tu es... mariée.

Le sang soit de Mordred ! Ne m'écoutes pas !

Elle me fixe, interdite, comme giflée par ma remarque. Ses yeux se glacent. Elle se détourne d'un coup, le visage encore un peu rouge.

- Tu as raison...

Et elle s'en va rapidement hors du bureau, sans se retourner.

Ma Magie en hurle de frustration.

Pas pire que moi.

.

.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un petit mot final :

je ne sais pas, vraiment, ce qui s'est passé avec ce chapitre. J'allais dans une direction, mais les persos ont commencé à prendre les commandes. Vous avez déjà ressenti ça ? Quand vous constatez, impuissant(e), que vos persos vous échappent ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais, bon sang, c'est toujours aussi surprenant. Enfin, dès le prochain chapitre, je leur remet le collier. Mmmh, pas d'images mentales, non...

...trop tard.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

**Un petit contretemps fâcheux, et un certain nombre de données perdues à cause d'un bug de mon ordi. Du coup, tout le chapitre à réécrire (entre autre désagrément). Et un très léger retard à la publication.  
>En espérant que vous l'apprécierez, ceci dit : il semblerait que mes persos soient enfin prêts à voler par leurs propres ailes. Bon, je vais les soutenir encore un peu, quelques chapitres au moins.<strong>

**En attendant, enjoy !**

.

Par le sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce misérable fleuriste me trahisse ? J'aurai tellement besoin, là, pourtant, de ses services. Il aurait su me conseiller efficacement.

Agacé, je lui envoie une jeune elfe, Laa-laa *, avec un mot anonyme, expliquant ce que j'attends. L'elfe me revient quelques minutes plus tard, la bourse un peu plus vide, un bouquet et un message du cracmol à la main.

« De la violette de Parme pour requérir son autorisation à l'aimer, et du tilleul pour lui faire comprendre que c'est l'amour conjugal que vous désirez d'elle. Bonne chance. » sur le billet. Dans la main de l'elfe, un bouquet qui n'attend qu'un geste de ma part pour être envoyé à sa destinataire.

Je brûle la note, avec l'étrange sensation que le fleuriste sait à qui il s'est adressé, et qu'il cherche à s'amender. Je ne suis pas prêt de lui pardonner ses indiscrétions, pourtant. Dire que j'aurai pu en faire un invité de notre mariage ! Bien sûr, il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à récupérer Hermione. Que j'arrive à me faire pardonner mon comportement inconstant est une gageure en soi.

J'ai les mains moites, appréhendant sa réaction, justement. Je préfère lui envoyer Dipsy plutôt que d'y aller moi même, elle risquerait de me trouver au mieux, versatile, au pire, obsédé. Je ne cherche même pas à déterminer avec exactitude où je me situe réellement dans cette échelle.

L'elfe, elle, semble moyennement apprécier sa mission. Manquerait plus qu'elle se révolte. Ca serait beau, une révolution menée par peur de la liberté, tiens.

En attendant le retour de Dipsy, je m'enfonce dans le travail. Autant que je m'occupe utilement.

Avec une certaine fébrilité, j'essaie de penser à autre chose, de me concentrer sur mes dossiers. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi tendu. Je grimace, sous cette constatation. Et, bien trop longtemps à mon goût après cette réflexion, Dipsy réapparaît dans un pop sonore familier.

- Alors, qu'a-t-elle dit ?, je la presse aussitôt, délaissant mes parchemins sans aucun remord.

L'elfe grimace. Je me retiens de la secouer par les oreilles. Ne jamais faire attendre son Maître, par Merlin ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué !

- Maitre Malfoy, Madame était...chagrinée quand je suis arrivée. Elle signait des papiers quand je suis apparue avec votre présent, Monsieur.

Bouleversée, des papiers ? Voilà qui éveille ma curiosité.

- Montre-moi.

J'extraie les pensées de Dipsy d'un geste, et l'elfe me ramène rapidement une Pensine. Immédiatement, je me replonge dans ses souvenirs.

Hermione apparaît, assise dans sa chambre, sur son lit, les cheveux défaits. Elle a pleuré, ses yeux sont rouges et, à ses côtés, un paquet de mouchoirs entamé. Merlin, serait-ce à cause de moi ? Oui, bien sûr, je ne dois pas me voiler la face.

A ses côtés, des papiers reposent, en effet. Je me rapproche rapidement.

Oui ! Hermione est redevenue Granger !

Mon cœur danse la sarabande, et je sors de la Pensine, un grand sourire aux lèvres, choquant Dipsy qui se recule, inquiète.

Rapidement, je me recompose un visage plus serein, celui qu'elle a l'habitude de contempler. Me voilà à faire des efforts pour une elfe. L'air à nouveau impassible, je l'interroge.

- Comment a-t-elle réagi au bouquet ?

L'elfe fixe la Pensine sur un ton désolé, comme si elle préférerait que j'aille lire directement ses souvenirs, mais je suis un peu en colère après elle, alors je la laisse se tordre les doigts, avant qu'elle ne me réponde, d'une toute petite voix :

- Elle a rougi, Monsieur, Maître Malfoy. Puis elle a encore reniflé, et s'est mouchée.

Je grimace, écoeuré par ces détails inutiles. Sauf le premier. J'avais raison de croire qu'elle, au moins, n'était pas obligée de passer par un vulgaire fleuriste vénal pour connaître le langage floral.

- Puis elle m'a signalé qu'elle serait là ce soir, au dîner.

La voix nasillarde de Dipsy me sort de mes réflexions. Je jette un œil à ma montre-gousset, qui m'informe aimablement qu'il me reste à peine trois heures pour me rendre présentable si je veux faire bonne impression à « la dame de mes pensées ».

Fichues montres. Pas plus capable que les miroirs de garder leurs remarques pour eux.

Je charge un elfe quelconque de me préparer un costume adéquat, et d'autres de superviser la préparation du repas. Je ne veux aucun raté pour cette soirée.

Au fil des heures, je me remémore également, pour contenter Hermione, ce que je peux au sujet des elfes de maisons et de leurs liens avec les Sang Purs. C'est un sujet de discussion si inintéressant que je réalise avec surprise le peu que j'en sais.

Les elfes reconnaissent les Sang Purs. Je me souviens d'un jour où, encore apprenti Auror, Saint Balafré était venu chez Hermione, alors que je finissais d'y purger ma peine. Il était accompagné d'un vieil elfe, qui n'arrêtait pas de marmonner entre les chicots qui lui restait. Quand il m'avait vu, les yeux de cette créature pathétique avaient brillé d'excitation, et il m'aurait baisé les pieds si Potter ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre.

Etre sous les ordres d'un Sang Mêlé ne semblait pas le satisfaire, loin de là, et il avait passé le reste du temps à pester contre Potty. Jamais je n'avais vu un elfe se montrer aussi irrespectueux envers son Maître. Il faut dire aussi que je n'avais jamais vu un elfe appartenir à une famille qui ne soit pas de Sang Pur.

Et le Sauveur ne l'avait même pas contraint à se punir pour son attitude rebelle. J'avais ricané, à l'époque. L'influence débilitante d'Hermione au sujet des elfes de maisons touchait même le héros du monde sorcier.

Si l'elfe avait appartenu aux Malfoy, il n'aurait jamais osé manifester autre chose que de la reconnaissance, sous peine de châtiment exemplaire. Mais Potter a une empathie avec ces créatures que je en partage pas, et l'avait laissé médire sans ciller.

Je me demande si cela n'a pas un rapport avec notre quête, et je me promet d'en toucher un mot à Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle apparaît enfin, je reste sans voix, un verre sans alcool à la main. Elle a changé ses vêtements stricts pour une robe de soirée en mousseline, mêlant le vert au doré, et j'apprécie le clin d'oeil coloré.

- Tu es superbe.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire davantage, je crois que mes yeux parlent pour moi. A chacun de ses pas, ses jambes se dévoilent, un peu, et je me retiens de fixer autre chose que son sourire et ses yeux qui semblent me narguer.

- Je n'avais pas porté cette robe depuis une éternité. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle m'irait encore.

Je me fend d'un baisemain, et d'un compliment sincère.

- N'aie aucun doute. Elle te va à merveille.

Je crois que même un manteau en véracrasse lui irait, tellement elle est resplendissante. Si je ne l'avais pas vu dans les souvenirs de Dipsy, j'aurais peine à croire qu'il y a peu, elle était en larmes. Sur un ton douloureux à force d'être neutre, j'engage la conversation :

- Ton mari est un homme chanceux.

Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

- Ronald et moi avons rompus. A ma demande.  
>Elle me fixe en m'annonçant cela, et je remercie le ciel d'avoir déjà découvert cela plus tôt dans la journée. Je crois que j'en aurai étouffé de surprise. Au lieu de ça, je lui envoie un sourire que j'espère charmant, et je lui confie :<p>

- C'est une bonne chose. Il ne te méritait pas, de toute façon...

Elle me dévisage, la tête légèrement penchée, semblant attendre autre chose. Mmmh ?

- Tu...tu ne regrettes pas cette décision, au moins ?

Elle semble se détendre. J'en profite pour la détailler du regard. Elle a l'air toujours un peu triste, en fait. Et je me demande si j'aurai eu son courage, si j'aurai pu quitter Astoria. Probablement pas. C'est typiquement Gryffondor, de trancher dans le vif, quitte à se mettre toute la belle-famille à dos.

Qu'elle a beau, mais quand même.

- Non. La confiance avait cédé devant la suspicion, le ressentiment et...l'insécurité.

Je la regarde, elle n'essaie même plus d'avoir l'air courageuse. Juste fatiguée. Terriblement lasse, et déçue.

J'ai, à cet instant, un désir très fort de la protéger de tous les crétins qui pourraient la blesser, volontairement ou non. Qui l'ont blessé. Et tant pis si je dois me compter dedans.

Je réoriente la conversation autant que je peux, enchaîne les anecdotes pour la faire rire et, bientôt, nous profitons enfin de cette soirée.

J'aime son sourire, son rire, et ses yeux qui brillent d'amusement lorsque, entre deux plats, je lui narre quelques mésaventures de ses collègues du ministère. Puis, emporté par son enthousiasme, je lui dévoile certaines de mes...exactions. Et là, elle se renfrogne, brutalement.

- Bon sang, Draco. Je te croyais plus mature. Te servir de ton nom et de ta réputation pour maltraiter de jeunes stagiaires influençables...

- Merde ! A quoi sert le pouvoir si on ne peut pas s'en servir ?

Je suis agacé par sa soudaine vertu retrouvée, mais elle me reprend doucement :

- Tu peux t'en servir. Tu DOIS t'en servir, mais pas comme ça, pour briser, blesser, souiller... Tu n'as jamais essayé de l'utiliser pour améliorer les choses ?

- Améliorer ? Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas Potter, tu comprends ? Je suis un Malfoy. Le pouvoir, je l'utilise pour moi, pour...

- ...pour acquérir encore plus de pouvoir, encore et encore ? Mais c'est stérile, Draco, tu ne réalises pas ? A quoi tout cela te sert vraiment ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que ton fils pense de toi : que tu as beaucoup de pouvoir, ou que tu fais bouger les choses ?

Je fixe ma tasse de café, vide. Vide. Comme un écho désagréable.

- Draco...

Elle me regarde par en dessous, essayant d'attraper mon regard qui se dérobe, comme celui d'un enfant pris en faute.

- Tu vaux mieux que cela, Draco. Nous le savons tous deux.

- Vraiment ?

J'essaie de ne pas laisser paraître trop de souffrance dans ma voix.  
>- Et que pourrais je faire de vraiment...utile, dis moi ? Aller militer pour les elfes, c'est cela ?<p>

Mes doigts se crispent autour de la malheureuse tasse, qui semble gémir sous mon traitement énergique, alors que ma voix a retrouvé son mordant habituel.

- Non, Draco, pas encore, minaude Hermione, pas plus inquiète que cela de me provoquer. Mais les obliger à me dévoiler ce qu'ils savent sur les Sources, par exemple...

Je me retiens de me prendre la tête entre les mains. D'une phrase, Hermione a conforté mes appréhensions : nous devons parler aux elfes. Maudites créatures !

Elles ont réussi à gâcher mon dîner.

.

* Bien sûr, toute rapprochement avec d' autres créatures aussi minuscules qu'infâmes, et portant des noms similaires (Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laalaa ou autre) pourrait ne pas qu'être le fruit du hasard.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

**POV Hermione.**

Je fixe Draco par dessus ma collation matinale, alors qu'il fuit ostensiblement mon regard pour se replonger dans sa lecture.

Un peu dépitée, je me venge sur la confiture d'abricot, que j'étale avec une certaine hargne sur mon pain brioché. Il ne réagit pas davantage.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il évite avec brio le sujet sensible des elfes.

Je crois qu'il a peur.

Cette confrontation avec les elfes est inévitable, pourtant, et je me retiens d'aller lui secouer les puces. Je sais ce qui le retient.

Et ses souvenirs qui recommencent à suinter leur douleur me mettent le cœur en miettes.

Il ne s'est jamais pardonné ce qu'il a fait dans sa jeunesse.

En façade, il a reconstruit un empire, développant, années après années, tout un réseau de contacts, de contrats et de sociétés à travers le monde magique.  
>Et pourtant il est plus seul que je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai toujours eu mes amis, Harry, Ginny. Ron, aussi, pendant un temps. Mais lui a été condamné au secret. Il s'est retrouvé complètement isolé face à ses problèmes.<p>

Sans personne à qui parler de ses véritables tourments.

Quand il a ricané sans me répondre, quand je lui ai conseillé d'aller en parler à quelqu'un, j'ai compris le niveau de solitude assez monstrueux dans lequel il est enfermé.

Durant tout ce temps, il a vécu avec ça sans personne avec qui pouvoir en parler.

Le fait d'avoir mis Scorpius dans la confidence et, indirectement, d'en avoir parlé avec moi, semble avoir ouvert une vanne à une tension dont je ne pense même pas qu'il était conscient.

Je sais qu'il ne veut pas que je m'inquiète, mais j'ai trop vu ses yeux aux cernes longues comme un jour sans pain. La fatigue dans ses traits, l'épuisement dans ses gestes.

Draco est en train de vider toutes ses années de souffrance, et je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul. Alors, qu'il recule l'échéance, je le comprends, même si cela me démange d'aller faire le ménage dans toute cette histoire. Pendant ce temps, j'ai compulsé livre sur livre à la recherche d'informations pertinentes sur les Sources, j'ai interrogé un certain nombre de créatures magiques, de différentes espèces. Les résultats sont assez maigres, et il ne reste que les elfes de maison qui pourraient me faire progresser.

Mais là, maintenant, ce n'est pas ce que Draco réclame en silence. Là, il a plus besoin d'une épaule compatissante que d'une détective privée.

Alors je ronge mon frein, glissant ça et là quelques allusions qu'il déchiffre sans aucune difficulté. Ca me fait du bien, de pouvoir rester subtile. Avec Ron, il fallait de l'entêtement pour lui faire entrer quelques informations dans la caboche. Draco comprend vite.  
>Le seul problème, c'est qu'il fait exprès d'ignorer mes appels.<p>

Il argue de ses responsabilités chronophages, mais, même si je sais que sa raison est justifiée, je sais aussi pertinemment qu'il en joue sans vergogne pour se défiler.

En ce moment, il n'y a plus guère qu'au petit matin où nous pouvons nous retrouver pour parler tranquillement, sans être encore trop préoccupés par les tracas du quotidien.

- Dis-moi, Hermione, tous ces moldus croyants, ils adhèrent vraiment à leurs doctrines ?

Je le regarde, troublée par sa question soudaine, sans rapport avec mes propres réflexions.

Il vient de reposer son magazine de finances sorcières. A l'heure du petit déjeuner, c'est son rituel. Mais cette interrogation l'est moins, par contre. Est-ce une question en l'air, ou il a encore quelque chose derrière la tête ? Je lui répond, méfiante, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, prenant le temps de peaufiner ma réponse :

- Ça dépend. Les religions n'ont pas toutes la même importance chez les croyants. En fonction des gens, déjà, mais également selon les religions. Toutes ne sont pas intrusives dans la vie quotidienne. Et certaines doivent plus être considérées comme des conseils de vie que comme des religions à part entière.

- Mais si on prend les groupes humains dans une globalité, ils sont malléables en fonction de ces religions, non ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait transposer au monde sorcier ?

Malléables ? D'accord. Je crois que je commence à voir où tu veux en arriver, mon blondinet. Je réfléchis un instant, et glisse, l'air de rien, en beurrant une nouvelle tartine :

- Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, le pouvoir de l'Eglise en Europe a pris de l'essor quand ceux qui utilisaient la religion pour maintenir les peuples asservis ont commencé à y croire aussi. Eux, ou leurs enfants, ou les enfants de leurs enfants Et, génération après génération, les descendants des éminences grises du départ ont ainsi remis tout leur pouvoir à l'Eglise, au lieu de le conserver pour eux-même.

Ce n'est pas exactement la vérité, mais là, je crois que Draco a impérativement besoin d'être freiné dans ses délires mégalomanes.

Je le vois réfléchir un peu aux implications. Si il projetait d'utiliser un simulacre de religion pour inféoder les sorciers, il hésitera à laisser ses héritiers croire à un tel leurre. Je retiens un sourire quand je le vois grimacer, soupirer, et reprendre son journal de finances sorcières.

Des fois, son besoin de pouvoir m'effraie. Comme un mini-Voldemort, la cruauté en moins.

Mais je veille au grain.

Et, accessoirement, je me demande si ce besoin de pouvoir, de contrôle, est un aspect de lui qui me dérange vraiment.

Parce que, oui, je commence à penser au long cours avec lui. Et je ne veux pas, plus, faire d'erreur. La dernière m'a coûté des années de ma vie, même si elle m'a aussi permis d'avoir deux magnifiques petits enfants.

Puis il repose son journal, et avant même qu'il prenne la parole, je sens confusément qu'il est prêt à parler. Vraiment.

- Hermione, au sujet des elfes...

Je prend un air neutre avant de relever mon visage vers lui, attendant patiemment. Je ne veux pas le brusquer, malgré toute l'envie que j'aie qu'il se décide enfin.

- ...je crois que tu devrais commencer à parler avec Dipsy. Elle m'est dévouée depuis ma naissance, et ne pourra pas refuser de te parler.

Sa voix hésite un peu. S'il n'avait pas cette gène évidente, je crois que j'en crierais de frustration : pourquoi cette elfe aurait elle peur de me parler ? Draco est un peu ridicule, mais je le laisse dire. Avec son approbation, Dipsy se confiera plus facilement, j'espère.

Je souris gentiment à Draco :

- Tu voudras être présent ?

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, comme incertain de la décision à prendre.

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

J'écarquille les yeux. Pour qu'il me le demande ainsi, c'est qu'il n'est vraiment pas bien dans son assiette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois les reliefs du petit déjeuner retirés, il mande l'elfe, qui arrive avec un tel empressement que c'en est douloureux pour moi. Merlin, Draco ne voit-il pas que c'est contre cette servitude, cette servilité abjecte que je lutte ?

A ma demande, nous nous installons tranquillement dans un bureau inoccupé, pour ne pas mettre Dipsy mal à l'aise. Dans le bureau de Draco, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aurait manifesté un quelconque laissé-aller.

J'envoie une elfe toute timide, Po, récupérer en urgence mes notes sur les Sources, tellement j'ai peur que Draco ne change brutalement d'avis. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de se massacrer les lèvres à discrets coups de dents.

Je lui prends la main. Saisi, il me regarde, et je vois de la peur et de la nervosité au fond de son regard.

Il ne pourra pas parler, alors je m'en chargerais pour lui.

- Merci d'être là, Dipsy.

Draco grimace, mais je ne fais pas attention. Je reprend mes notes, incluant les quelques déclarations que j'ai pu récolter auprès de différents elfes de maisons, de gobelins, de centaures, et même de géants. Autant dire qu'ils ne m'ont pas vraiment aidé.

Mais un schéma d'ensemble commence à apparaître, et je veux y confronter Dipsy. Et Draco.

- Avant toute chose, je veux t'assurer que, quoi que tu diras, Draco ne feras rien contre toi, et que tu auras toujours ta place ici, tant que tu le souhaiteras.

Je me suis mise à sa hauteur, et ses yeux écarquillés qui me fixent me rappellent douloureusement Dobby, mort en elfe libre. Lui aussi avait, au fond de son regard, cette angoisse de déplaire.

- Si cela devient trop difficile pour toi, tu pourras me le dire, je ne me mettrais pas en colère. Pas plus que Draco, je poursuis rapidement, en voyant le regard de Dipsy couler vers la silhouette de Draco, qui s'est posté légèrement en retrait.

Il doit opiner de la tête, parce qu'elle se relâche un peu, et finit par me considérer avec une certaine curiosité, sa grosse tête un peu penchée sur le côté, comme pour défier la gravité.

Je lui propose de s'asseoir si elle le souhaite mais, comme je m'y attendais, elle décline rapidement la proposition.

Sans plus attendre, je vais au vif du sujet :

- Dipsy, je sais que tu apprécies énormément ton Maître, Draco Malfoy, et il va avoir besoin de ton aide.

Elle hoche la tête frénétiquement, pour bien me rassurer sur ses intentions.

- Voilà, nous aurions besoin que tu nous dises ce que tu sais des...des Sources.

Draco se crispe, et Dipsy prend le même chemin. Je lui offre mon sourire le plus rassurant, avant de continuer :

- Si tu veux, je peux te dire ce que j'en ai compris, et tu pourras compléter autant que possible.

Son acquiescement est nettement moins marqué, mais elle reste sur place.

Comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, je poursuis :

- Je pense que les Sources sont liées aux familles sorcières de Sang Pur. Qu'elles sont nombreuses, et propres à chaque famille. Que les liens sont établis de parent à enfant. Que... que des nés-moldus peuvent également se lier.

A chaque affirmation, Dipsy hoche brièvement la tête, l'air de plus en plus rassurée de voir que personne ne va lui crier dessus.

Je la regarde fixement. Maintenant, c'est à elle de parler :

- Comment pourrais tu compléter ces informations, Dipsy ?

Elle se tétanise, avant de se relâcher doucement. Je ne bouge pas, pas plus que Draco qui semble lui aussi paralysé dans l'attente de l'instant à venir.

- Madame, les...les Sources sont liées aux vrais sorciers comme les vrais sorciers sont liés aux elfes...Mais Maître Lord Malfoy sait déjà tout cela. C'est un vrai sorcier, Madame, Maîtresse.

- Je sais, Dipsy... Mais j'ai... Maître Malfoy a vraiment besoin que tu me dises ce que toi, tu en sais.

Je me suis retenu de grimacer à cette appellation insultante pour tous les sorciers qui ne seraient pas de Sang Pur : "vrai" sorcier. Les elfes partageraient-ils les convictions des anciens mangemorts ? Dipsy n'a pas remarqué ma légère crispation, et continue, de plus en plus rassérénée :

-Et bien, euh...les sorciers non liés peuvent choisir leurs Sources, Madame. Les elfes utilisent leur Magie grâce et pour les sorciers liés, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Maîtresse, Madame. Un elfe qui n'a plus de sorcier lié est un elfe qui ne peut plus compter que sur sa propre Magie, et il devient un paria au sein des autres elfes. Un renégat. Un dé-lié.

Dipsy se tord les mains en terminant de parler, et je pose une main rassurante sur ses longs doigts maltraités.

Dobby. Qui a tellement voulu être libre qu'il a coupé les ponts avec la Magie des Malfoy, si j'ai bien compris ce que Dipsy vient de me dire.  
>Je me tourne vers Draco. Le teint blafard, la bouche entrouverte, il semble sous le choc des révélations de Dipsy.<p>

Bon sang, quel bourbier.


	21. Chapter 21

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

Tous ces mensonges ! Chaque génération empoisonnant la suivante, et tout ça pour... quoi ? Pour permettre aux elfes de mettre leur magie, Notre Magie, à notre service !

J'en suis à la troisième pièce que je dévaste entièrement, et ma colère n'est toujours pas retombée. Hermione est partie avec Dipsy, lui proposer quelque rafraîchissement, pour ce que j'en sais ! Je lui verserai bien un peu d'arsenic directement au fond de la gorge, moi ! Et à tous les autres elfes, pour faire bonne mesure !

Pauvres, pauvres petits elfes de maison martyrisés !

Ils nous ont parasités comme les pires des vampires, oui ! Des familles, des vies entières ont été marquées par la souffrance, à leur seul bénéfice ! Immondes vermines, Suceurs de magie, Sangsues !

Que les familles elles-mêmes aient dû, au départ, cautionner cette mascarade, je n'en reviens pas ! Pourquoi avoir permis un tel arrangement ? Les ancêtres des Sang Purs était-ils si désespérés, si en mal de serviteurs pour accepter cet arrangement d'une rare hypocrisie. Les vrais Maîtres n'étaient pas ceux qui semblaient.

Ou, peut être, des données ont été égarées au fil du temps, déformées. Comme cette possibilité qu'ont les sorciers non-liés de le faire avec la Source de leur choix, et qui a provoqué la peur envers les Sang-de-Bourbe voleurs de magie. Combien d'autres vérités ont elles été déformées, à l'origine de ces discriminations qui ont causé la toute dernière guerre sorcière, la guerre des Sangs ?

Tous ces malentendus ont provoqué tellement de douleurs.

Un ricanement un peu fou s'échappe de mes lèvres, alors que je termine de fracasser un vase de collection contre le mur d'en face.

Tant d'autres avant moi ont eu leurs existences bouleversées par ces Détraqueurs de Magie, ces liches avides, à l'aspect inoffensif ! Elfes de maison... de véritables charognards, oui !

Ce matin même, Hermione me déconseillait à mots couverts d'instaurer une idéologie pour diriger les sorciers. De l'autre côté de la barrière, je me rends compte amèrement des tragédies qui peuvent en découler, quand les secrets sont perdus.

Et, en même temps, je n'en reviens pas de cette prouesse qui m'apparaîtrait géniale si elle ne m'avait pas autant pourri la vie : en instaurant le secret, mes ancêtres ont empêchés toute recherche, tout questionnement, emprisonnant des centaines de générations dans leurs filets de mensonges et de duperie.

En quelques questions, Hermione a pu en apprendre davantage que tous les sorciers Sang-Purs n'auraient pu le faire avant elle. J'avais les lèvres closes sur ce sujet, et ce n'est que grâce à la porte de sortie laissée par Lucius et que j'ai su prendre, que j'ai pu en parler à Scorpius et à Hermione. Merlin...

Quel gâchis.

Je me laisse tomber à terre, en larmes, pour toute ces années de servitude, pour moi et tous ceux qui m'ont précédés.

Mais pas ceux qui suivront.

Mon fils n'aura pas à vivre ça. Plus personne.

Scorpius sera libre de choisir.

Le soulagement intense qui m'envahit chasse la colère plus efficacement que n'importe quoi d'autre. Scorpius est hors de danger. Je m'y engage.

Même s'il ne doit jamais posséder d'elfe, il sera libre. Sans serviteur, mais sans servitude non plus.

- Draco ?

La voix d'Hermione. La porte s'entrouvre, ne laissant apparaître que sa tête. Visiblement, elle se méfie, elle a dû avoir vent de ma crise de colère. Mais ma folie s'éloigne.

- Tu peux entrer, je lui répond, d'une voix morne.

Ma crise de colère est passée. Juste, que je ne vois pas un elfe les dix prochaines années. Hermione se rapproche de moi, s'accroupit à mes côtés, et me sourit d'un air désolé.

- J'ai parlé à Dipsy, encore un peu... Est ce que... tu veux savoir ?

Je voudrais lui dire non, que tout ça ne me concerne plus. Mais je soupire et murmure un assentiment.

Ce que je voudrais n'est pas important.

Tuer -lentement- tous les elfes de maison, épouser Hermione, oublier toute cette histoire et le quart de siècle écoulé, quitte à choisir, faire l'amour à Hermione, me hisser au sommet des fortunes sorcières, vivre avec Hermione jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ou des miens, être un bon père... j'ai parlé d'Hermione ?

Justement, elle hésite à me prendre la main, alors c'est moi qui lui saisit, l'incitant à parler, me replongeant dans cette réalité que j'aurais voulu fuir :

- Les sorciers se battaient entre eux pour les Sources. Les elfes ont proposé d'apporter leur aide aux sorciers qui les laisseraient profiter de la Magie des Sources. Mais cela n'a pas été sans contrepartie. Furieux d'être contraints de recourir aux elfes, les sorciers ont acceptés, mais ont exigés de ces derniers que leur soutien soit inconditionnel, tout autant pour eux que pour leur descendance, aussi longtemps que les Sang Purs leur laisseraient accès aux Sources.

Hermione se tait quelques instants, le temps de me laisser appréhender ce qu'elle vient de me révéler. Je suis abasourdi :

- C'est pour ça que les elfes ont cédé leur liberté aux Sang Purs ? Juste une histoire de... contrepartie ?

Je fais très attention à ne pas mentionner les Sources, mais je n'en reviens toujours pas. Son silence me confirme la vérité.

J'essaie de me souvenir des affirmations de Lucius. Il disait que les elfes avaient été lancés dans la bataille contre les Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce que Dipsy a appris à Hermione donne un nouveau visage aux affirmations péremptoires de Lucius.

Les elfes ont négocié avec les sorciers. Une relation où chacun profiterait de l'autre, esclavage à double sens.

Je me remets à trembler.

Hermione semble comprendre, et me prend doucement dans ses bras. Je m'y abandonne, souhaitant plus que jamais avoir quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer.

Je reste quelques minutes contre elle, essayant de juguler mes émotions. Et, peu à peu, mon cerveau se reconnecte.

- Merci. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et pour Scorpius.

Mon murmure lui arrache un léger sourire. Je lui suis plus redevable que je ne saurais dire. Quoiqu'elle demande, je ferais tout pour qu'elle l'obtienne. Encore une fois, elle vient de me prouver, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, à quel point elle est extraordinaire. Elle aurait pu négocier ses informations, m'apporter son aide en échange de mon soutien financier ou moral à ses causes perdues.  
>Mais non. Elle m'a aidé de façon totalement désintéressée, comme il y a si longtemps, à Poudlard, et après Azkaban. Uniquement parce que j'en avais désespérément besoin, et qu'elle pouvait le faire.<p>

Par trois fois, cette femme m'a permis de me sortir d'une situation à priori sans issue.

Je la regarde et, encore une fois, je me félicite de la stupidité de Weasley qui l'a fait fuir loin de lui.

Je l'ai été aussi, mais je ne recommencerais pas. Cette femme a droit eu meilleur, indiscutablement. Moi.

Sans me vanter, évidemment.

Juste qu'il va falloir que je retrouve où s'est planqué tout mon courage que je n'ai jamais utilisé. Parce que je vais en avoir besoin, et pas qu'un peu, pour faire ma demande à cette femme trop parfaite.

Tellement peur qu'elle me dise non.

Elle n'oserait pas.  
>N'est ce pas ?<p>

Je dois la regarder curieusement, car elle se met à rougir, et se relève en époussetant ses vêtements. La lumière filtre à travers, et je me perds dans la contemplation de ses jambes si fines et nerveuses, tentatrices innocentes.

Sans le vouloir, nos positions respectives, elle au dessus de moi, dans la lumière du coucher du soleil, me font venir à l'esprit des scénarios d'une indécence assumée.

Mon érection doit être monstrueuse, et je me demande comment je vais faire pour me lever sans provoquer une gêne considérable entre nous.

Puis elle prend la parole, et mon excitation meurt d'un coup :

- Nous devons dévoiler cette histoire au monde sorcier, Draco.  
>Je la regarde, ahuri : elle n'est pas sérieuse, là ?<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

Déjà une semaine à l'esquiver du mieux que je peux. Enfin, pas elle. Mais ses attentes.

Tout révéler serait la pire des idées. Je ne sais même pas comment elle ne peut pas s'en rendre compte. Je vais devoir lui expliquer en utilisant Scorpius comme intermédiaire.  
>Heureusement, les vacances sont là, et il a pu venir au manoir quelques jours. Je vais pouvoir profiter un peu de mon fils, et, accessoirement, lui faire jouer les entremetteurs pour moi et Hermione. Je me demande, aussi, si elle a invité ses enfants au manoir, ou s'ils sont allés chez leur père. Voire ces tignasses rousses va me mettre mon moral en vrac, si ils sont ici.<p>

Jusque là, j'ai pu les éviter soigneusement. Scolarisés à Poudlard, ils n'en restent pas moins les enfants d'Hermione et, de temps à autre, je l'ai vu soupirer devant leurs photos.

A ce que j'en ai vu, derrière cette immonde couleur capillaire paternelle, ils ont hérité de l'intellect de leur mère.

C'est aussi bien. L'inverse m'aurait davantage choqué.

J'ai, plus tôt dans la journée, lancé un ordre en l'air pour que les appartements de Scorpius soient préparés. Je sais qu'il a été suivi, même si, depuis ces derniers jours, aucun elfe n'ose m'approcher. Aucun n'en a plus le droit, d'ailleurs.

Et, curieusement, je me rend compte à quel point je me reposais sur eux. Quand je ne peux faire autrement, je leur lance des instructions orales qu'ils suivent avec diligence, mais, de plus en plus, je ne compte plus que sur moi même, redécouvrant les tâches domestiques du quotidien. Me faire couler un bain seul, nous préparer le petit déjeuner, à Hermione et moi même, m'habiller sans leur aide pour lisser mes vêtements...

Et, étonnamment, j'en retire une certaine fierté, légitime.

Celle de savoir ce que je vaux, par moi même, sans serviteur aucun. Et ça ne fait qu'une semaine.  
>En bradant leur indépendance, mes ancêtres Sang Purs ont également jeté aux orties notre honneur, notre fierté.<p>

Et, sans aller jusqu'à accréditer la position d'Hermione, je la comprends. Elle semble à présent militer à présent tout autant pour la libération des elfes que pour celle des Sang Purs.  
>Merlin, une Sang-de-Bourbe à la rescousse des vieilles lignées. Je ricane. J'ai défié un ordre cosmique universel, je crains, en lui demandant son aide.<p>

Je rumine encore mes sombres pensées, quand un coup discret sur la porte m'annonce la présence de mon fils. Il n'est pas seul. Les jumeaux Scamander l'accompagnent. Je ne sais comment, mais Scorpius n'a jamais eu aucune difficulté à différencier Lysander de Lorcan. Il faut dire que, contrairement à lui, j'ai des difficultés à soutenir leur regard. Comme si, à l'instar de leur mère, ils voyaient à l'intérieur de mon âme. Et je n'aime pas, non plus, les souvenirs qu'ils me renvoient, d'une époque lointaine, où ses longs cheveux blonds éclairaient à eux seuls les ténèbres des cachots sous mes pieds.

Je fuis autant que possible mes victimes de la guerre.

Ils me saluent, poliment. Je leur rends, du bout des lèvres, les formules de politesse. Leurs parents sont partis à la recherche de je ne sais quelle espèce inconnue, apparemment, et Scorpius les a invités le temps des vacances. Fort bien. Ce n'est pas comme si nous manquions de place, de toute façon.

Et, le soir venu, j'ai une étrange sensation d'être de retour au temps de mes jeunes années. Scorpius, les jumeaux, et les enfants d'Hermione qui, en effet, sont venus voir leur mère. Si, au début du dîner, l'ambiance était un peu fraîche, elle se réchauffe progressivement. L'aisance des jumeaux y est pour beaucoup. Rose et Hugo, les enfants d'Hermione, et le mien restent bien plus sur leur réserve, mais le Quidditch, rassembleur universel, nous permet bientôt d'échanger plaisanteries et remarques désinvoltes dans une atmosphère plus détendue.

Seule Hermione semble se tenir un peu en retrait, et j'essaie de me souvenir si, à Poudlard, elle manifestait la même réserve quand à ce sport si noble. Voilà qui devrait être intéressant, de lui faire découvrir les joies du Quidditch.

Peu à peu, j'oriente la conversation en ce sens et, bientôt, le jeu de la soirée devient celui de convaincre Hermione de participer à un jeu amical le lendemain matin, en cas de beau temps.

S'inclinant devant notre force de persuasion -et le nombre-, elle finit par consentir, sous nos applaudissements amusés.

Je lui propose de lui donner quelques bases de balais, et je sens les regards que s'échangent nos invités. Que savent-ils ?

Hermione rosit légèrement, confirmant les pensées les plus dépravées qu'ils pourraient avoir, et me donnant l'envie d'en avoir de plus osées encore..

Tout le reste du repas, je me méfie des remarques des jumeaux Scamander. A l'instar de leur mère, ils dévoilent un peu trop facilement ce que tout bon sorcier préférerait garder secret.

Et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se penchent sur notre cas, à Hermione et moi même. Ou sur celui des elfes. Ou celui des Sources.

En fait, s'ils ne m'étaient pas si utiles pour détendre l'atmosphère, je préférerais les savoir ailleurs. Loin, de préférence.

Merlin. Ils me rendent vraiment trop nerveux. Nous finissons le repas rapidement, et je propose à brûle-pourpoint une balade au dehors avant de nous séparer pour la nuit. Chacun acquiesce, et nous en profitons pour déambuler lentement dans le parc du manoir, à la lumière rase du soleil couchant.

Bientôt, Hermione et moi restons seuls alors que les jeunes étudiants, enthousiastes, décident de profiter de l'occasion pour faire un tour en balais. La grimace d'Hermione me fait rire joyeusement, et je finis par lui proposer de m'accompagner sur l'un de mes balais.

Je laisse les adolescents faire des acrobaties un peu folle au dessus de nos têtes. Les elfes de maison connaissent leur devoir. Au moins sont ils bons à quelque chose.

Je me retourne sur Hermione, préférant ne pas continuer plus avant ces réflexions, et je me retiens d'éclater de rire.

Elle tient le balais comme s'il allait la mordre. Merlin, elle n'aime vraiment pas.

Je me rapproche, et passe un moment -fort agréable- à lui expliquer les rudiments du vol et le plaisir à sentir le vent caresser son visage.

Elle reste dubitative, et je lève la main pour illustrer mon propos. Surprise, elle me laisse lui caresser la joue en un geste trop tendre pour être innocent, et elle relève rapidement les yeux pour vérifier où sont nos enfants respectifs.

Aurait-elle peur de leur réaction, elle aussi ? Je profite de cet instant d'inattention pour me rapprocher d'elle, et je lui saisis doucement le poignet, alors que je me glisse derrière elle, nos mains tenant le même balais que je viens de lui présenter.

- Prends le balais comme ça. Tiens le fermement. Mais en douceur. C'est cela. Puis écarte légèrement les cuisses pour le chevaucher. Davantage.

A mesure de mes paroles susurrées contre son oreille, je sens une gène amusée poindre chez Hermione. Le rouge de ses joues répond directement à ma propre érection.

- Penche toi sur lui, en douceur. Resserre tes jambes autour de lui.

Nous nous envolons, et je presse mon corps contre le sien, en un mouvement aussi intime que possessif.

D'une voix rendue rauque par le désir, je lui explique doucement les manœuvres principales, savourant ses frissons contre moi. Elle ne dit rien, mais je sens la tension qui ne la quitte pas. Je la serre un peu plus fort contre mon torse.

- Je suis là. Je ne te lâcherai pas.

Plus haut, le regard de ses enfants en nous lâchent pas, alors qu'Hermione se détend progressivement.

Heureusement, il n'y a pas de cognards sur le terrain.

Je me demande ce qu'elle a eu le temps, et l'envie, de révéler à ses enfants à notre sujet. Et, surtout, si ils sauront faire la part des choses, entre leur père qui n'était pas un époux, et moi qui suis plus qu'un ami mais pas encore un amant.

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, je la laisse se lover contre moi et, quand la température extérieure se fait trop basse, je nous laisse dériver lentement vers le sol.

Les enfants sont ravis, et le sourire que j'échange avec Hermione n'a rien de factice. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé un plaisir aussi vrai et sincère que celui que je viens de vivre

Nous laissons nos invités partir devant. Scorius a su les amadouer à grand renfort de « sauna », « piscine intérieure », et autres formules magiques.

Hermione me sourit de nouveau, à la fois plus franche et plus timide. Je lui dépose un baise-main dans a sienne, que je n'ai pas lâché. Elle est étonnée, mais ne se dérobe pas.

- M...merci, Draco. Je n'aime définitivement pas le Quidditch, mais j'ai réellement apprécié ce moment avec toi.

Je la regarde, toujours par en dessous. Elle est si belle. A travers la pénombre qui s'installe, je vois ses yeux briller.

- C'est réciproque, Hermione, je lui confirme en un murmure. Je... j'aimerai... j'apprécierai...

Elle me dévisage. Un Malfoy qui bredouille. Quoi de plus surprenant ?

Je finis par me lancer, en puisant dans toutes mes réserves. Après tout, le courage est juste une façon suicidaire de manifester sa sincérité.

Et un Malfoy sincère, c'est comme un elfe malpoli : une hérésie. J'essaie don, peu convesrti par ma propre perfomance

- Hermione, je voudrais vivre d'autres moments de ce genre avec toi. En fait, j'aimerai en vivre encore beaucoup. D'autres. Avec toi. Surtout avec toi, en fait...

Je m'agenouille devant elle, une main toujours agrippée au manche du balais de Quidditch, et l'autre qui l'a lâché pour venir fourrager dans mon veston.

Je ramène doucement un écrin finement ouvragé, que j'ouvre, en un murmure presque inquiet :

- Hermione, voudrais tu de moi pour époux ?


	23. Chapter 23

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages pourra apporter un peu de réconfort.**

**Je compte mener cette histoire en 3 parties, qui retraceront les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », que vous lisez actuellement).**

**Je compte également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement sera long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Cependant, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review. Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

Je m'avance noblement vers l'estrade improvisée qu'ont installé les elfes pour accueillir les nombreux journalistes conviés à cette conférence.

Pas la première que je leur accorde mais je me sens fébrile comme jamais avec aucune autre conférence de presse auparavant.

Pas tous les jours qu'un Malfoy dévoile le nom de celle qu'il aime vraiment.

Je me serais mis les Greengrass à dos si je n'avais pas longuement parlementé avec leur chef de clan, ces dernières semaines, amadouant leur honneur à grand renfort de tractations et de compromis financiers.

Ils ne perdent rien au change, bien au contraire. Et, de mon côté, ils ne font aucune mauvaise publicité à mon égard, que ce soit en public ou en privé, avec Scorpius.

Mon fils semble d'ailleurs s'être rapidement adapté à la situation. Je me dis qu'il est probablement reconnaissant à Hermione de ce qu'elle a déjà fait pour notre famille avant même d'en faire partie. Ou bien ses propres hormones le travaillent trop pour qu'il se préoccupe plus que cela de celles de son père.

Les jumeaux Scamander y seraient-ils pour quelque chose ? Leur présence autour de mon fils, en permanence, finit par me paraître suspecte. Je sais que Scorpius, comme tout leader, a toujours une cour pour le servir et chercher à le contenter, mais je me demande jusqu'où va leur désir de le... satisfaire.

Alors que je grimpe les quelques marches de l'estrade, Hermione me fait un discret signe de tête et je souris mielleusement aux premiers rangs de la propagande sorcière, avant de m'avancer vers les micros fixés sur la tribune.

Elle a dit oui, évidemment, à ma demande en mariage.

Pas que j'ai eu des doutes. Enfin, presque pas.

Juste que je n'étais pas complètement sûr. Avec ces Gryffons, je n'ai jamais pu avoir aucune certitude. Ils sont si... imprévisibles.

Comme Potter. Sans aller jusqu'à sauter de joie, il m'a chaudement félicité lorsqu'Hermione l'a invité, lui et son épouse, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Bien évidemment, lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés seul à seul, il m'a gentiment expliqué qu'avec ses fonctions, il connaissait tout un tas de sortilèges terribles et indétectables pour me pourrir la vie si je m'avisais de causer le moindre tort à Hermione. Comme si j'en avais l'envie.

Je me suis sagement abstenu de lui demander s'il avait proféré les mêmes menaces à son rouquin, et je me suis contenté de hocher la tête, avec tout le sérieux dont j'étais capable.

Il m'a tendu la main avec un grand sourire, et j'ai éprouvé une sensation étrange au fond de moi.

Il est rare que l'on me sourie ainsi, aussi chaleureusement, sans arrière-pensée. Et de la part de Potter, c'était une première.

J'espère que je ne m'habituerai pas.

Depuis qu'Hermione a accepté de faire partie de ma vie, j'ai des pulsions et des attitudes inhabituelles.

Je souris davantage, je me surprends parfois à fredonner et, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, un miroir du grand hall m'a perfidement demandé si je comptais conserver longtemps le sourire niais que j'arborais. Parce qu'il ne s'accordait pas à la tenue très distinguée en peau ouvragée de dragon que j'ai choisi pour l'occasion.

Maudits miroirs.

Même mes amis de longue date se sont méfiés. Quand je les ai invité au manoir pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, au lieu de se réjouir, ils ont échangé un regard surpris, inquiet, puis franchement suspicieux, avant de me forcer à les suivre chez Blaise.

Il est en effet, comme nous nous attendions tous avec ses... antécédents familiaux maternels, un grand spécialiste des potions et autres douceurs empoisonnées.

Et ils ont du se rendre à l'évidence : aucune drogue, aucun philtre, aucun sortilège mineur ou autre ne dictait ma conduite.

Quand je me suis rendu compte qu'ils suspectaient Hermione d'avoir fait appel à un impardonnable à mon encontre, j'ai éclaté de rire.  
>Evidemment, ça les a conforté dans leur à-priori. Il a fallu, une fois mon fou rire calmé, que je confie quelques vérités sur notre passé commun, à Hermione et moi même, pour qu'ils me croient enfin.<p>

Ils n'en revenaient pas de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt et, un court instant, j'ai eu peur qu'ils me retirent leur amitié pour cette raison.

Mais, au final, les secrets sont une marque de fabrique des Serpentard, et Pansy et Milli m'ont serré dans leurs bras. Blaise et Théo, qui se doutaient depuis longtemps que la présence d'Hermione à mes côtés la dernière fois que j'avais été les voir n'était pas complètement fortuite, m'ont asséné quelques claques bien viriles dans le dos, histoire de me féliciter comme il se doit.

Mais quand même... imaginer Hermione se lancer dans la magie noire par amour des elfes, et se « forcer » à m'épouser pour me contraindre à adopter son point de vue...

Alors, bien sûr, le pire, ensuite, a été de leur annoncer que j'allais en profiter pour les libérer, ces immondes elfes de maisons. Enfin, ceux qui en feraient la demande.

Quoi qu'ils en aient pensé, Hermione ne m'a rien demandé, pourtant, à ce sujet.

En fait, elle a eu un sourire crispé la première fois que je lui en ai parlé. Je me demande ce qu'elle en pense d'ailleurs, maintenant, de ces elfes sournois qu'elle a voué sa vie à défendre. Peut être devrais je lui demander, à présent, de se consacrer aux sorciers dans leur ensemble, et à moi en particulier ?

Après tout, je vais devenir son mari.

D'une certaine façon, je le suis déjà.

J'ai été son premier amour. Peut être même le seul, toutes ces années. Comme elle a été le mien.

Lorsqu'elle a accepté ma demande en mariage, je l'ai emmené avec moi, dans la Caverne.

Devant l'antique Serpent-Magie, nous avons scellé notre union, et jamais je n'avais pensé qu'une telle félicité était possible.

Nous avons repoussé les frontières du plaisir, cette nuit-là.

Des heures durant, j'ai joué avec le corps d'Hermione, comme elle a joué avec le mien. Quand le Serpent Magie s'est insinué en elle, la passion et le désir ont fait s'illuminer jusqu'au moindre recoin de la grotte. Comme si notre plaisir partagé, au lieu de s'ajouter, faisait se démultiplier les sensations à l'infini.

J'aurai eu le cœur fragile, Hermione aurait été ma veuve avent d'avoir été mon épouse. Mais il faut croire que Merlin était avec nous, parce que nous avons fini par nous écrouler de fatigue, une éternité plus tard. Nos corps nus et enchevêtrés, nous nous sommes reposés sur le même sol dur qui avait accueilli la fougue de nos étreintes quelques moments plus tôt.

Quand je l'ai réveillé, plusieurs heures plus tard, nous avons fuit comme des voleurs avant que la Magie ne nous réponde de nouveau.

Il est des tentations, même les plus enivrantes, auxquelles il faut savoir renoncer, pour un temps du moins.

Parce que, si c'était notre première union dans la Caverne, elle est loin d'avoir été la dernière. Les yeux enfiévrés de plaisir qu'Hermione arborait ce matin en témoignent assez.

A ce souvenir, je sens un sourire salace qui s'installe sur mes lèvres, et je me hâte de l'en chasser, avant qu'il ne se retrouve affiché dans toute la presse sorcière dans quelques heures.

Quoique, pour son ex, je pourrais presque faire une exception.

C'est d'une voix ferme que je prends la parole, remerciant les baveux de leur venue. Ils commencent à s'impatienter, et je finis par leur annoncer, avec un grand sourire -Merlin, pas trop niais, le sourire!-, que Mademoiselle Granger m'a fait l'honneur d'accepter de devenir ma femme.

Je jubile en prononçant ces mots. Mademoiselle Granger.

Elle rougit alors que je l'invite, d'un geste, à me rejoindre sur l'estrade, avec un charme naturel qui ne peut manquer de séduire les journalistes. Elle est parfaite, dans sa robe mousseline crème qui met en valeur les douces courbes de son corps. Quelques rubans satinés mettent plus particulièrement l'accent sur des formes que moi seul ait à présent le droit de toucher. Ils la mitraillent de photos, à l'écoeurement, puis les questions affluent, de plus en plus indiscrètes.

Nous répondons tour à tour, prouvant par là même notre complicité, jusqu'à ce qu'un journaliste du Political Sorcery World me pose la question que j'attends depuis le début :

- Lord Malfoy, pardonnez ma question, mais...ne craignez vous pas que cette union avec une née-moldue ne soit mal vue de la partie radicale des Sang Purs ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, Mlle.

Il a marqué une hésitation, et est totalement conscient du manque de tact de sa question, mais je lui lance mon regard le plus calme possible, et sa tension se relâche doucement.

Je me redresse, laissant un court silence s'installer, pour appuyer la solennité de l'instant. Sur l'un des écrans qui me font face, mon visage en gros plan respire la noblesse et la sincérité. Quand le silence devient inconfortable, je martèle :

- Je vous affirme, de Source sûre, que ma femme a le sang aussi pur que le mien. Et que ce Lien qui nous unit désormais perdurera à travers nos fils et nos filles, Présents et à Venir.

Les journalistes Sang Purs dans l'assemblée blêmissent. J'ai pesé chacune de mes paroles, insisté sur chaque mot, et le message est passé : J'ai lié une Sang de Bourbe à ma Source, et je peux lier sa descendance également. En soi, c'est un événement sans précédent.

Les autres gratte-papiers ne comprennent pas l'importance de ce que je viens d'affirmer, et s'étonnent des exclamations de surprise qui parcourent leurs rangs.

Je viens, en une phrase, d'ébranler le monde très rigide des Sang Purs. Je coule un regard à Hermione. Ma femme. Elle rayonne. Je crois qu'elle est fière de ce que j'ai réalisé.

Je la regarde toujours, alors que les flashs des journalistes commencent à crépiter. Je sais que mes paroles vont être relayées aux quatre coins du monde. Qu'une alternative est désormais possible.

Elle aussi semble figée par l'importance de cet instant.

Oubliant le monde extérieur qui nous presse encore de questions, ma main se tend vers son doux visage légèrement fatigué de notre nuit d'étreintes, et mes doigts effleurent les marques de ses épreuves qui se lisent sur ses traits. Et son sourire, bravant les années passées, achève de me convaincre que j'ai, que nous avons, bien fait.

Contre toute attente, j'ai survécu aux orages, et le soleil brille à nouveau pour moi, ma femme et nos enfants.

L'avenir s'annonce radieux.

Tout ira bien.

.

.

**A la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Note commune à tous les chapitres :**

**L'histoire de Harry Potter, son monde et les personnages qui le compose appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, écrivain talentueuse, qui a eu l'extrême gentillesse de nous prêter son univers pour nos petits délires narratifs. Merci à elle, même si elle doit souvent le regretter.**

**J'ai traité dans cette fiction (et les précédentes apparentées) de sujets délicats : inceste, viol, et violence. Donc, par avance, je préviens que certains passages sont difficiles, et je tiens à m'en excuser. J'espère juste que l'évolution des personnages vous a apporté un peu de réconfort.**

**J'ai mené cette histoire en 3 parties, qui ont retracé les années fin et post-Poudlard de Draco Malfoy : Sang-Pur (au temps de Poudlard, déjà publiée), Sang-Mêlé (les années après la fin de la guerre, également publiée), et Sang-de-Bourbe (qui se situe juste après le roman de JKR, soit « 20 ans après », dont vous lisez actuellement le dernier chapitre).**

**J'ai tenté également rester le plus possible fidèle au roman (si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler, je les corrigerai si possible). Dans cette optique, bien que ce soit un Dramione, le rapprochement a été long. D'autre part, les propos de Draco doivent être pris avec recul, et ne véhiculent pas forcément mes propres convictions.**

**Et puis, juste comme ça, j'aime bien utiliser des mots inusités de la langue française. Si l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire vous paraît superfétatoire, ma fiction risque de vous agacer ;). Ceci dit, vous ne seriez pas là à me lire. Toutefois, le Bescherelle et moi sommes en froid et, à ce sujet, je vous remercierai de me remonter les inévitables erreurs que, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, vous ne manquerez pas de découvrir. **

**Et puis, parce que je m'en fous un peu, je ne réclame pas de review (quoique...). Cette fic est une catharsis pour moi. Je ne l'ai écrit pour personne d'autre que ma petite personne, égoïste que je suis. Donc, ne vous sentez pas obligés, même si je les apprécie. Sur ce, bonne lecture, si vous êtes encore là...**

.

.

**Epilogue : **

**.**

Hermione me rejoint après avoir salué Potter, et nous entrons tous deux dans la Grande Salle, plus bruyante que jamais. Elle range avec classe son ombrelle ajourée qu'elle a apporté en vue de cette journée trop ensoleillée pour la région, et prend place à mes côtés. Devant les parents et amis venus pour l'occasion, les nominés aux Aspics ne tiennent plus en place. Je coule un regard vers mon épouse. Elle rayonne. Sa main gantée de blanc se niche dans la mienne, et je lui presse doucement en retour, manifestant mon contentement de l'avoir aujourd'hui près de moi.

Se retournant à demi, Rose lui fait un discret signe de la main, avant de donner un petit coup de coude à Scorpius, juste à ses côtés.

Il se retourne à son tour, avisant notre présence. Souriant, je lui signifie, d'un signe de tête approbateur, toute la fierté que j'éprouve en cet instant.

Les noms défilent. A peine quelques remous lorsque certains sont cités. Potter, évidemment. Les visages autour de moi me sont terriblement familiers, vestiges d'une promotion exceptionnelle.

Nous sommes presque tous ici des rescapés de la Guerre des Sangs.

Quand Rose a été appelée, la main d'Hermione a broyé la mienne. Les notes de sa fille sont au moins aussi exceptionnels que celles qu'elle même avait en son temps. Peut être même davantage. Scorpius la suit de près, pour ma plus grande satisfaction.

Quand le dernier diplôme est remis, l'ovation qui suit est si forte qu'elle en ébranlerait les fondations de Poudlard. Sur les visages de ceux qui m'entourent, je peux lire la même impression étrange qui m'étreint : un nouveau cycle vient d'être bouclé. Plus heureux que celui qui l'avait précédé. Porteur d'espoir.

Je me tourne vers Hermione. Elle acquiesce silencieusement, comme devinant mes pensées. Puis, doucement cette fois, sa main saisit la mienne, et la pose sur son ventre arrondi, confirmant mon ressenti.

Sous la paume de ma main, je sens mon fils, notre fils, qui se tourne, et Hermione laisse échapper un petit rire ravi. La grossesse lui va bien.

- Sirius aurait voulu applaudir son frère et sa sœur, j'ai l'impression.  
>J'embrasse Hermione, et soupire en entendant quelques gloussements derrière moi. Crétins de Poufsouffles, à tout les coups.<p>

Je me retourne. Loupé. C'est la rouquine de Potter. Presque pire.

- Sirius, alors ? Vous vous êtes finalement décidés pour le prénom ? Harry sera tellement content...

Je laisse Hermione répondre. Je n'ai pas choisi Sirius comme prénom pour mon fils pour faire plaisir au Survivant, mais pour honorer la mémoire de ma mère et des Black. Hermione a chaleureusement accueilli ma suggestion. Toutefois, l'arrogance naïve de cette Weasley-Potter m'insupporte déjà, à croire que l'univers tourne autour de son époux. Et d'elle-même, à l'occasion.

Je m'écarte, les laissant à leur conversation de femmes, à base de layettes, de sorts de tonus musculaire, et de langes à changer. Rien de glorieux.

En parlant de Weasmoche, le père de Rose est là également. Il couve Hermione du regard, avant de s'approcher de nous. Je m'intercale entre lui et Hermione, et il grimace. Bien.

Surgi de nulle part, Potter lui assène une bourrade amicale dans le dos.  
>- Ron ! Ta fille vient d'exploser tous les records ! Albus ne jure que par elle, maintenant !<p>

Le loqueteux est bien obligé de serrer la main de son ami, et de faire bonne figure, à présent. Je me compose également un sourire de façade, qui a au moins le mérite de dévoiler mes dents.

Je me sens d'humeur à mordre, s'il me chagrine Hermione à ce stade de sa grossesse. Et même sans cela.

Les femmes se sont éloignées, nous laissant deviser entre nous.

Potter me parle du futur projet d'Hermione, que je finance en grande partie. Elle s'est mis en tête de recenser, de façon la plus exhaustive possible, les Sources à travers le pays. Certaines ont été oubliées, au fil de extinctions des vieilles lignées. Conjointement, elle interroge les elfes, cherchant les failles dans les pactes formulés.  
>Elle en trouve, parfois, et essaye, autant que possible, de trouver des solutions moins contraignantes pour les deux parties.<p>

Quand nous aurons plus de matière, nous commencerons à les proposer.

J'ai, déjà, posé les premiers jalons de ces changements à venir. Pansy sera la première a qui j'en parlerait. Même si elle ne m'a jamais rien dit, j'ai pu constater, au fil des ans, une douleur dans ses traits qui se trouvait déjà chez sa mère.

Et sa fille vient de rentrer à Poudlard.

Même si je ne peux plus rien changer pour nous même, notre génération n'abîmera pas la suivante.

Je baisse la tête en un sourire.

Mes prévisions se sont révélées justes. Ensembles, nous sommes en train de poser les bases d'une société plus saine. Plus juste et plus égalitaire, dirait mon épouse, avec toute sa fougue de lionne.

Possible. Moins douloureuse pour les Sang Purs, surtout.

Assez bizarrement, je m'attache au moins autant à savoir que mes concitoyens vont pouvoir se libérer de ce fardeau, qu'au fait que, derrière, ils sauront m'en montrer toute leur... reconnaissance. L'influence de ma femme sur moi est affolante.

Je commence à penser comme un Gryffondor.

Le chemin que j'ai parcouru depuis que je la connais est immense. Et j'ai cette sensation tenace que ce n'est qu'un début.

Pourtant, contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu penser autrefois, je ne suis pas inquiet de ces changements que je vis.

Hermione est quelqu'un de fort et j'avais peur, un peu, au début, de me perdre dans cette union. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Elle ne m'a pas fait changer, mais, au contraire, m'a poussé à me poser d'autres questions, à me remettre en cause plus qu'avant.

Elle m'a permis d'élargir mes possibilités. Parce qu'elle me connaît mieux que quiconque, elle sait où je peux aller, et me propose des choix que je n'aurais pas envisagé seul. Libre à moi, ensuite, de les emprunter ou non.

Et, à son contact, je crois que je suis devenu plus... lumineux. Elle, au mien, apprend à utiliser les facettes moins reluisantes de ses concitoyens pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Elle n'aura pourtant jamais la mentalité des Serpentards, c'est une certitude. Parce qu'elle pense aux autres plus qu'à elle même, déjà.

Mais cette apparente faiblesse est une véritable force. Car elle se donne toute entière dans ses batailles, ses engagements.

Et je ne peux que me réjouir qu'elle m'ait finalement accepté, voulu, pour mari.

Moi, plutôt que Weasmoche.

Il l'aimait, lui aussi, j'en jetterai ma baguette au feu. Mais il l'aimait mal.

Et je crois que c'est encore pire. Parce qu'il a failli la détruire, même si elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte, pas plus que lui. Ils auraient fini amers, aigris, piégés dans un mauvais rôle de composition.

J'ai mis du temps à réaliser, moi aussi, à quel point Hermione pouvait paradoxalement se montrer fragile, derrière son apparence farouche. Elle a un cœur. Elle est humaine. Et elle a besoin de ceux qu'elle aime. Qu'on lui renvoie d'elle ce qu'elle est au fond d'elle même : une femme belle, noble, forte et généreuse.

Et rien ne me rend plus fier, aujourd'hui, que de montrer au monde entier à quel point mon épouse est exceptionnelle.

Que personne ne se dise le contraire ! Par Salazar, c'est une Malfoy !

.

.

.

.

**C'est avec une grande émotion que je conclue ainsi la saga du Sang. **

**Merci. A tous ceux et celles qui m'ont accompagné dans mon récit. Pour les messages d'encouragements qui m'ont tellement touché, vous n'imaginez pas. Pour, tout simplement, m'avoir suivi dans cette histoire où j'ai finalement plus mis de moi même que je ne l'aurai cru possible.**

**Merci à vous.**

**J'ai eu la chance, dès le début, puis tout au long de mon histoire, de bénéficier d'encouragements, de conseils, et de soutien sans faille de votre part. **

**Pardon, aux anonymes que je n'ai pu remercier comme je l'aurais voulu. Vous avez été formidables, tous, et cette trilogie est aussi la vôtre, chers lecteurs et rewievers, par votre implication dans une histoire que je craignais trop hermétique. **

**Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle ait trouvé un tel écho en vous. **

**Alors, une fois encore, merci, pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté.**

**Indirillan.**


End file.
